One Shot Wonders
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A Den to keep all my one-shots, new and old, some funny, some sad, some very angsty, but all featuring the wolf pack and family...
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Just a humorous little one shot. Set sometime in Eclipse...**_

Jacob peered into the darkness. Even with his enhanced eyesight he was having trouble seeing anything. The night sky was covered in cloud and a brisk sea breeze made his hair blow every which way. He was glad that the cold didn't bother him. Where was she? He thought impatiently.

As if he could read his mind (which he more or less could when they were phased), Embry spoke the question aloud. "Come on man, where is she? I'm shattered. We have been on patrol most of the night and you drag me and Quil here to meet up with Bella. I mean why would she want to see you in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah dude," Quil chipped in. "What's the deal?"

"You two are like a couple of nagging women," Jacob grouched, secretly wondering the same thing.

"What exactly did she say when she called you?" Quil demanded for the hundredth time.

"I told you she sounded really weird. I mean she was all giggly and shit. Bells never giggles. She begged me to meet her at First beach at this time and to bring back up. After trying to think of someone I had to settle for you two." He scanned the beach again; still nothing.

"Very funny dude," Quil complained.

"Yeah, you should be a comedian. You're lucky that we bothered." Embry was getting very tetchy.

"Give it a rest," Jacob muttered irritably. He was feeling extremely tired as the after effects of the long patrol began to kick in. He had a suspicion that Bella's un-dead jailer stroke boyfriend had prevented her from coming. He was just about to suggest that they take a trip over to Forks when they heard her, or rather them.

"Is that laughter?" Quil had his hands behind his ears trying to hear better.

Embry cuffed him on the back of the head, making him growl. "Just trying to get the wax out of your ears." He quipped when Quil glared at him.

"Be quiet will you," Jacob admonished them as he strained all his senses to catch any faint sound or smell. A tense few seconds passed. A hint of strawberries drifted his way and his shoulders relaxed. It was definitely Bella and she had company. He began to run in her general direction and a reluctant Quil and Embry followed him.

As they drew nearer to Bella and her companions they were surprised to see them weaving about all over the place. One girl would head off in one direction and the others would follow, then they would collapse against each other in a fit of giggles as they stumbled. The wind blew their hair in their faces and they seemed to find this extremely funny too. Howls of laughter made the boy's ears ring.

"Jake," Embry whispered as they stopped a few feet away from the girls. "I think they're like kinda pissed."

"Bells would never get drunk," Jacob stated adamantly, sounding like an old school principal.

He watched as Bella fell on her ass, rolling completely over and then stumbling back onto her feet with the assistance of the other two girls. More laughter followed this little escapade.

Embry inhaled through his nose and then pulled a face. "Jeez dude, you can smell the booze. Look, your ice princess is even carrying a bottle of something. So are the other little hotties she's brought with her."

Quil rubbed his hands together in delight. "I bag the curly haired one." He crowed beginning to strut toward the girls.

"Oh my god he looks like a chicken. Stop him before he embarrasses us all." Embry nudged Jacob in the ribs.

Jacob batted his arm away. "We're not here on a pulling expedition. Bells needs my assistance."

Embry whistled the superman theme tune. "Are you gonna fly in and sweep her off her feet? Where's the cape? In the wash?" He quipped.

Jacob glared at him. "You go and control the chicken walking Romeo while I go and find out what exactly is going on."

"This is turning into a fun night I must say," Embry sprinted off after Quil and ploughed into his back, knocking him clean off of his feet.

"Hey, what you're doing?" Quil yelled out.

The girls had finally caught sight of the three boys and they collapsed against each other with laughter. "Are these the hot dudes you told us about?" The curly haired girl asked Bella. "They can't even stay on their feet."

Bella blinked her eyes trying to get the scene in front of her to stop moving about. She recognised Embry and Quil having some sort of wrestling match on the sand. Jacob was standing off to one side; shaking his head at them. As soon as she caught sight of her best friend, a soppy smile crossed her face as she flung her arms wide open, nearly knocking Jessica Stanley's eye out with the half empty bottle of Vodka she was clutching in her hand.

"Jaaacob Black, my bestest friend in the whole worrrld". She sang off key.

"Hey watch what you're doing girl?" Jessica grabbed the bottle and tried to pull it out of Bella's hand.

"Get off," Bella said fiercely. "It belongs to me."

The two girls pushed and pulled at each other but in their drunken state neither of them were in any fit state to win. Angela stood watching them quietly. She was having problems keeping upright so she had planted her feet firmly in the sand and refused to move in case she toppled over. She pushed her glasses up her nose as she stared at Bella and Jessica.

Jacob couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He ran past Quil and Embry, giving them a kick as he passed, and stopped in front of Bella. He quickly pulled the two warring girls apart and snatched the bottle of vodka out of Bella's hands.

"Are you drunk, Bells?" He demanded as Bella shot him a dark look.

She peered up at him. "Maybe or maybe not," she found this funny and started to laugh. Jessica and Angela joined in.

Quil and Embry finished fighting and joined Jacob. Quil began to puff up his chest as he grinned at Jessica. He gave her a flirty wink. "My name's Quil," he held out his hand.

Jessica stared at his chest. "Nice to meet ya, Bill." She took his hand and shook it formerly.

"No sweetheart, I said Quil." He dug Embry in the ribs as he started laugh.

"I know you told me, Bill," Jessica rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. She turned to Bella and whispered loudly. "He's hot but a bit clueless."

Jacob and Embry doubled over with laughter at Quil's stunned expression. Jessica had rendered him speechless, not an easy thing to do. Bella decided to take control of the situation. She stumbled toward Jacob and ended up falling straight into his open arms. She gave him a silly smile as he gazed down at her.

"Jakey you're very hot too." She pulled herself upright and wedged herself under his arm. Turning to look back at the other girls she introduced everyone. "Jakey this is Jessica. She can be mean but ignore that. This is Angela, she's nice but is very shy."

Jacob gave the other two girls a wry smile. Jessica was glaring at Bella, while Angela just stared around. He wondered if Angela was even aware that anyone had spoken. "Err hi, these two idiots are Quil and Embry."

Jessica turned her fierce glare onto Quil. She marched up to him and poked him in the chest. "I get it, you're one of those men who tricks a girl by giving false names. I knew it wasn't Bill all the time."

Quil glanced helplessly at Jacob. "She's mad."

"Noooo," Bella giggled again. She pulled Jacob's other arm around her waist. She was feeling a bit chilly and he was like a space heater. She snuggled against him contentedly. "Jessica's not mad just veerrrrrrry drunk."

"I am not." Jessica stated firmly.

Angela wobbled on her feet and began to topple over. Embry quickly caught her and she smiled shyly up at him. "Bella was right, you all have nice chests." Two red spots of colour tinged her cheeks at this admission.

Jacob turned Bella around in his arms. She was wearing a beautific smile on her face as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Bells, what's going on? You call me and ask to meet us here. Then I find that you have all been drinking. You never drink."

"Ahh Jakey, Jakey," Bella shook her head. "We was all celebrating Jessica's birthday at her house. Her mom and dad went out and we began playing truth or dare."

The three boys exchanged amused glances. Jessica had sidled closer to Quil so she could get a better view of his bare chest. Even though he had lied about his name she was dead impressed by his physique. She drunkenly decided that brains didn't matter. The boy may be clueless but he was hot. "Hey I like you after all. Will you give the birthday girl a kiss?" She closed her eyes and puckered up to him.

Bella and Angela squealed with delight. They both decided it was a good idea. They copied Jessica and closed their eyes, puckering up their lips for Jacob and Embry.

"What do we do now?" Embry asked Jacob. Quil didn't bother asking; he planted a kiss on Jessica's lips and she threw her arms around his neck, nearly pulling them both back onto the sand.

Jacob just shrugged. "Well they did ask." He put his hands on Bella's waist and drew her nearer. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Last chance to stop me honey."

Bella made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. She held onto Jacob's shoulders and pushed her lips onto his. What was meant to be a quick kiss soon turned heated. He did try to to pull back after a moment, but Bella was having none of it. She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Who was he to complain? Jacob yanked her closer as their mouths moved fiercely against one another's. They only parted when they ran out of air.

They stared at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. "Wow, Bells that was..."

"Hot." She beamed.

"We did it, ladies." Jessica's loud voice interrupted their moment.

Jacob turned to see Quil staring dazedly at Jessica. Angela had slumped in a bewildered Embry's arms. She had fallen asleep and was dribbling on his chest as she snored softly. Even Jessica's loud pronouncement hadn't woken her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob demanded.

"Bella told you already. It's my birthday and we were playing truth or dare. I dared the others to have a drink," she laughed at this and fell back into Quil's arms.

"And I dared them to kiss some hot boys. But Jess said we didn't know any. I told her I did. But she said that Edward didn't count. Then I said I wasn't talking about Edward and I told her all about you." She gazed up at Jacob adoringly as she spoke. "That's why I asked to meet you all here. We needed to fulfil the dare and now we have, well except for Angela, she fell asleep before Embry could kiss her." She babbled.

"So you were just using me then?" Jacob felt his heart thud painfully in his chest.

"No," Jessica spoke for her. "That girl has been crushing on you for weeks, she just wouldn't admit it. Old Eddie is a cold fish, I finally weaselled out of her that she was thinking of finally giving him the old heave ho."

Bella nodded vigorously. "What she said," she agreed, staring up at him with her big brown eyes.

Jacob grinned at her. "Why didn't you just say something? You didn't need to get drunk to kiss me."

"You know me Jakey, I always do things the hard way." Bella batted her eyelashes at him again, It was the same move she had pulled on him when they had met after years apart on First beach when he was just fifteen. He hadn't been able to resist her lame attempts at flirting then and he couldn't now. Leaning down he kissed her again, making the boys whoop loudly and Jessica roll her eyes in disdain. Angela just slept through it all.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dates**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is a humorous little short story featuring Charlie and Billy with some Jake/Bella. As anyone who reads my stories will know, Charlie and Billy are two of my fave characters along with Jake and Bella. **_

Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, adjusted his tie and fidgeted nervously. He was not used to wearing such formal clothing outside of work. Normally you would find him decked out in a plaid shirt, jeans, armed with a fishing rod as he spent all his free time relaxing by Cooper's lake fishing, along with his best friend, Billy Black. Tonight was different however; he was dressed in black trousers and a conservative long sleeved shirt and tie. For the first time in forever Charlie Swan was going out on a date. The only problem was he had no idea what the woman he would be meeting looked like as it was a blind date, arranged through the local paper.

Billy Black had been teasing him mercilessly of late, saying that he was a grumpy old bachelor and that he could not pull a woman if he tried. As usual, Charlie had become riled over his constant digs about his lack of a love life and Billy issued one of his bets; that if Charlie could find a woman to actually go out on a date with him and prove that it had actually occurred, then he would hold his hands up and pay up $100 in cash and concede that his best friend was indeed a ladies' man.

"I'll take that bet." The words had flown out of Charlie's mouth before he could stop them.

He was a youngish man, sort of. He still had a full head of hair and his own teeth. There may have been a few grey streaks running through his hair, but he knew that his moustache made him look distinguished, although his daughter Bella begged to differ. When she heard about his bet with Billy her mouth had dropped open.

"Dad, no way? Where are you going to find a woman? You haven't been on a date since mom." She said, her voice showing complete bewilderment.

"I'll have you know young lady that the women in this town think I am a very desirable catch." Charlie had huffed. He heard laughter behind him and turned to see Bella's boyfriend and Billy's son, Jacob trying to reign in his mirth. He shot him a vicious glare.

Jacob turned his laugh into a cough. "Sorry, Charlie, my food went down the wrong way." He said as an excuse.

"Well maybe you should stop eating all my food? My cupboards are always empty when you stay for dinner." Charlie muttered.

Bella rolled her eyes at them both. "Look dad, stop being childish. Just call off the bet with Billy before you make a fool of yourself."

"No way, I am going to show you all that I am irresistible to the women of Forks. When I get my date I want you all there as witnesses. Then you will see." He said rashly.

Bella narrowed her eyes and gave him a knowing look. "Okay then dad, you're on. Find the woman, make a date, and we will all come along discreetly and watch you work your so called magic." She dared him.

Charlie's face reddened as he realised he had backed himself into a corner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jacob grinning, it reminded him of Billy. His irritation with the lack of support made his temper flare up. "Give me a week and then I will show you all." He wagged his finger in Bella's face before he left the room.

* * *

The days drifted by and even though he had tried his best, Charlie had not managed to score a date. Even old Ethel Bertwhistle, who worked in the local library, refused to accompany him out for a night on the town. She was the town spinster and was well known for chasing anything in trousers.

"Why not?" He had asked her in surprise.

Ethel had sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Everyone knows that you are a confirmed bachelor, Chief Swan and married to your job. I am looking for a more mature and lasting relationship. Now that friend of yours, Billy Black is it? He is quite a catch; you wouldn't mind putting in a good word for me?" She had asked expectantly, over plucked eyebrows raised.

Charlie had not bothered to answer her question. "I have to go now, good day to you madam." He had turned on his heel and marched out of the library.

So as the day of reckoning drew near he had to use his last resort. Scouring the lonely hearts column in the local newspaper he picked out the first reasonable sounding woman he could find and arranged to meet up in Port Angeles in a well known restaurant. The lady in question had e-mailed him back and requested that he wear a pink carnation so that she would be able to recognise him. Charlie had groaned when he read that part, but as he had run out of options, he complied.

So here he was, sitting in the middle of the busy restaurant, waiting anxiously for his blind date to arrive. He had kept it a secret that his date was someone he had never met and picked at random out of the paper. Glancing over at the corner of the room he saw Billy, Jacob and Bella tucking into a scrumptious meal while they waited to see the woman who had agreed to accompany him for the night. Billy gave him a sly grin and raised his glass of beer in his direction. Charlie gave him a dirty look and turned his head away. He heard Bella and Jake telling Billy to stop winding him up, but he had just laughed at them.

Ten more minutes passed, his date was late. Charlie looked at his watch and tugged on his tie again. Surely he hadn't been stood up? Billy would never let him forget it; he closed his eyes briefly as he grimaced at the thought.

"Err...excuse me but are you Charles Swan?" A female voice enquired. Charlie's eyes flew open as he stared at the woman before him. His stomach dropped, surely not? She had to be in her seventies at least!His teeth clenched as he tried to muster up a smile in greeting, but he looked like he was actually snarling at her. The woman shrank back a bit at his expression. "Oh, I must be wrong, It's just that I saw you wearing a pink carnation and..."

"No, I am Charlie Swan." He muttered, he could already hear Billy's booming laughter from behind him.

The old lady smiled at him, showing a perfect set of false teeth. She stood there waiting. After a moment passed she cleared her throat. "Isn't it customary for the gentleman to pull the ladies seat out for her to sit?" She asked.

Charlie was taken aback by her question; he got up however and dragged the chair out from under the table and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you very much." She picked up the menu and began to study it. "Mmmm now the chicken royale meal looks mouth watering and some of the house wine would go lovely with that, although I will have to go easy on the booze." She tittered.

"That's the most expensive meal on the menu." Charlie complained loudly.

The woman stiffened. "Well it is customary for a gentleman not to complain when a lady picks out the food. Don't worry Charles, one evening with me and you will think the expense well worth it."

Charlie's cheeks reddened as he heard Billy laugh again, he twisted in his seat and saw Bella and Jacob were joining in the mirth. He glared at them all. "You'll pay for this." He mouthed at them.

Billy gave him a lascivious wink causing Charlie to clench his jaw.

More throat clearing in front of him made him turn his attention back to his date. "Is there a problem?" She said icily.

"No," he replied rudely. "We better order."

The woman shifted her bulk about in her seat and patted her grey hair into place. The wind had ruined her perm and made it go rather frizzy. "You know it is customary for the gentleman to order the meal for the..."

"Yes I get it, for the LADY." Charlie grumbled.

The woman sniffed and adjusted the top of her low cut blouse. Her wrinkled skin was on full display and her bosom was nearly down to her waist. She caught Charlie's eyes glancing down at her chest and she gave him the benefit of another flash of her dentures. "Like what you see? I have been told they are my best feature?"

"I'm sure..." Charlie had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that statement.

"You know you do look a lot older than you led me to believe." The woman said, studying him carefully. "But never mind. Once we get rid of that ridiculous moustache and teach you a few manners, you will make me an ideal companion."

Charlie stared at the woman dumbfounded. She had the cheek to say that he was older than she expected. She had skirted around her age through their brief e-mail correspondence. All she had revealed was that she was young at heart. He couldn't believe that she was telling him to shave off his moustache; no one was allowed to criticize that.

"Madam, I am afraid that this_ 'date_' is not working out for either of us." Charlie rose from the table. "It is obvious we have nothing in common. Good evening to you." He said formally.

The woman's mouth dropped open. "I have never been so insulted in my life."

"I doubt that very much." Charlie replied as he turned around and strolled over to join Billy, Jacob and his daughter at their table.

* * *

The sun was setting as a very drunk Billy and Charlie sat with fishing poles in one hand and a beer in the other. They had been commiserating with each other at the cost of paying out for a wedding, Jacob and Bella had announced that they were going to get married.

"You know Chief; I think it's lucky that we are bachelors..." Billy said as he took another swig of his beer. "If we had women to keep as well we would be paupers."

"I hear ya Billy." Charlie nodded his head, spilling his beer in the process. "Bad enough our kids are bleeding us dry with this wedding business. I mean the amount your boy eats when he is round my place is costing me a fortune."

Billy turned and glared at Charlie. "What do you mean by that? You are always tight with money old man. When was the last time you bought a case of beer? How come it is always my turn?"

"Me, tight with money? I don't think so you old fool. It seems like you are talking about yourself. No wonder you can't get a woman Billy Black." Charlie shot back at him.

"I can get a woman easy, whenever I want to." Billy boasted.

"Prove it then," Charlie challenged him. "I bet you $100 dollars that you can't get a date by the end of the week."

"I'll take that bet." Billy replied at once.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story, Nikki :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-just a bit of fun. Set in Eclipse AU**_

Jacob's hand slipped as he tightened a screw in the Rabbit's engine. The wrench cut a deep welt in his palm and blood began to seep out of the cut. He grabbed a rag and wrapped it around his hand, not worried as it would be healed within moments.

Embry, who was sitting on an old upturned crate, took a sip of his soda and grinned. "Mind somewhere else, Jakey boy?" He grinned as Jacob shot him a dark look.

"Haven't you got someone else to annoy?" Jacob took the rag off and wiped the residue of the blood away; the cut was completely healed.

"Nope, just you." Embry finished his drink and screwed the can up in his hand, chucking it into the bin beside him. "So what has Bella done to upset you now?"

"Why do you think it has something to do with Bells?" Jacob frowned.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Please, you always get like this when she's done something. What is it this time?"

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair, making it stand up in spikes. "She was supposed to come over today but cancelled at the last minute. The leech suddenly decided to take her out for their anniversary dinner. He can't even eat! " He complained.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Jake?" Embry asked. "There are plenty of other girls out there. Maria asked about you again the other day."

"I'm not interested in Maria." Jacob glared at Embry again.

"Are you blind dude? She's the hottest girl on the res and she's interested in you." Embry gave him a sly wink. "Ask her out, she would definitely say yes."

"No." Jacob said stubbornly.

Embry shook his head and sighed. "You're hopeless. I bet if Bella saw you with another girl, she would soon ditch that Cullen creep and come running."

"Yeah right and just how would she see me with Maria?" Jacob leaned against the car and crossed his arms.

"You could take her to the same place the leech is taking Bella today." Embry suggested. "Or are you too chicken?"

"I'm not." Jacob protested.

"I bet that you won't go through with it." Embry stood up and looked Jacob in the eye.

"I'll take that bet." Jacob held out his hand and Embry shook it.

* * *

Jacob saw Maria surrounded by her usual crew heading toward the beach. She really was a beautiful girl with her long, flowing black hair, curvy figure and large dark eyes framed with long lashes. It was just that she did nothing for him. He sighed wishing he hadn't let Embry get under his skin.

He felt a nudge in his side as Embry prodded him. "Go on, Jake. She's just over there."

"Alright I'm going." Jacob rolled his shoulders and began strutting toward Maria and her friends.

Embry put a hand over his eyes. Why was Jacob walking like that? This was like a car crash waiting to happen. Still too late now, hopefully Maria would overlook the weird walk and still agree to go out with him. He stood and watched with baited breath as Jacob finally reached the girls.

"Hey, Maria." Jacob puffed out his chest and gave her a flirty wink.

Maria glanced up at him and stared. "Jake? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit strange."

Jacob heard Embry laughing behind him and he turned and glared at him. Embry gestured for him to turn back to face Maria. She and her friends were staring at him curiously. He pulled himself together and smiled. "I was just wondering whether you want to come out to dinner with me?"

Maria smiled back at him, she smoothed down her short skirt and patted her hair. "Yes." She simpered, suddenly switching into her flirting mode. "When?"

"Now." Jacob replied.

"Right now?" Maria was surprised. "It's a bit short notice. How about later tonight? It will give me time to change."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "You'll do. It has to be now because...err...because..."

Maria arched one carefully plucked eyebrow. "Because?"

"I have to get back early because of my dad. He needs help in the evenings." Jacob said quickly.

Maria gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh, of course. Well now it is then. See you later girls."Her friends began giggling and whispering as she took Jacob's arm and began to walk off with him, swaying her hips as she did so.

Embry followed after them slowly, actually surprised that Jacob had managed to pull it off after acting like such a goof in front of her. Maria must be easily pleased.

* * *

Bella sat opposite Edward in the same Italian restaurant he had first taken her to in Port Angeles. She felt a bit uncomfortable being there. They were in a private booth, but she was the only one actually eating. He had sprung the surprise dinner on her at the last moment. She had been at home getting ready to leave for La Push when he had turned up with a huge bunch of flowers and a card. Apparently it was some sort of anniversary that she knew nothing about. She hadn't been counting how long they had been together. That sort of thing didn't interest her, but Edward was the romantic sort and piled on the guilt until she called Jacob and cancelled her visit. She could tell by his tone that she had pissed him off greatly. Now she was stuck here eating alone with Edward staring at her.

"How is the food?" Edward asked her as she chewed slowly, feeling very self conscious as he studied her reaction.

"Loovely." Bella tried to keep her mouth closed as she ate, it resulted in her words coming out slightly slurred.

Edward frowned. "What was that my love?"

Bella swallowed, nearly choking in the process. Edward quickly handed her a glass of water and she chugged it down gratefully. "I said the food is lovely."

He gave her his crooked smile and reached for her hand,kissing the back of it. "Not as lovely as you, my Bella."

"Right." Bella hated it when he came out with such flowery compliments. They sounded so false. But as usual she refrained from saying anything and continued eating.

Edward continued to stare at her as she ate and she was finding it increasingly difficult to chew properly. He was making her extremely uncomfortable. She picked up her glass of water and put it to her lips. As she did so she happened to glance up as the door to the restaurant opened and none other than Jacob Black walked in; a strumpet attached to his side like a tic. Water flew out of Bella's mouth and sprayed all over Edward, wetting his perfectly coiffed hair.

"JACOB." She called out unthinkingly.

Edward tutted as he wiped at his face with a napkin. He turned around and put the napkin over his nose as Jacob walked over to their booth. "Fancy seeing you here." He said with a grin.

"Yes, fancy that." Edward narrowed his eyes as he glared at his love rival.

Bella was staring at the tart attached to Jacob's side like a limpet. "And who is she?" She couldn't keep the jealousy out of her voice.

Maria gave her a dirty look. "Jakey who is this?" She pressed herself into his side and batted her eyelashes at him.

Jacob was gazing at Bella and didn't really hear her at first. Maria tugged on his arm. "Jakey, I asked who is this?"

"Oh sorry, this is my Be...I mean Bells, Bella." He stumbled over her name. Edward gave him a dark look.

"Bella, what a common name." Maria said stiffly. She didn't like the way Jacob was staring at the brown haired girl, like she was a goddess or something. She was just an ordinary, rather pale girl.

"I asked who she was, Jake?" Bella demanded again.

"This is Maria." Jacob pulled his arm out of Maria's hold and stepped away from her, she was really clingy.

"Maria, huh. What a common name." Bella spat sarcastically, echoing Maria's insult.

Edward gave a dramatic sigh, bored with all the posturing. Jacob's wet dog smell was overwhelming. "I'm Edward if anybody is interested." He murmured.

"Not really." Jacob replied.

Maria took hold of Jacob's arm again. "Jakey, can we go order now?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Jakey? His name is Jacob, spelt J-A-C-O-B." Bella interjected angrily. No one was allowed to call him that but her.

Maria put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Bella. "What is your problem?"

Bella stood up and crossed her arms. "My problem? What about yours? Poor Jake can't breathe with you draped all over him."

Edward stared at Bella aghast, he had never seen her act like this before. Anyone would think she was jealous. He shot Jacob a dark look as he read his mind. The dog was enjoying all the theatrics. Well he would put a stop to it. "Bella my love maybe we should leave. There is a lovely little bistro not too far..."

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving. The strumpet can leave...I mean they can leave."

"How dare you?" Maria said in outrage. She pressed herself back into Jacob's side and gazed up at him. "Jakey are you going to let this witch talk to me like that?"

Jacob grinned as he saw Bella begin to shake, she got like this when she was about to explode. He loved seeing her all riled up. He often pissed her off on purpose just to see the fire build up in her. She looked especially beautiful when she was mad. Cullen stifled that side of her, well he was about to get to see the volcano erupt.

"STOP CALLING HIM JAKEY. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL HIM THAT." Bella yelled.

The other diners went quiet as they all turned to stare at the angry brunette and the black haired girl who were about to have a fight. Edward caught hold of Bella's hand and forced her to look at him. "Come my love, you are making a scene." He admonished her.

"Ugh stop calling me _'my love_.' What are you, a hundred years old or something?" Bella shouted at him.

"Well honey he is actually." Jacob laughed as Bella whipped around and glared at him.

"Don't push it, Jacob." She snapped.

Maria looked between Bella's outraged face and Jacob's smug one. It finally dawned on her that she had been used. "You brought me here on purpose."

"What?" Jacob said distractedly, he was too busy admiring the red highlights shining in Bella's hair.

Edward had read Jacob's mind and he shook his head and tutted. "It seems that the girl is correct my l...Bella. The do...your friend brought her here to make you jealous."

Bella's anger dissipated at once. "Is this true, Jake?"

Jacob suddenly felt guilty as he saw the hurt in Maria's eyes and the disbelief in Bella's. "It was Embry's fault."

"Embry." Bella and Maria said together.

"He bet me that I should bring a girl out to the same restaurant as you and the leech here. I had to take the bet." Jacob felt even worse when he said the words aloud.

"I can't believe that you would do that, Jake." Bella climbed out of the booth. "Meg, my boyfriend and I can take you home if you want a lift."

Maria nodded. "It's Maria and yes I would like a ride home." She then turned to Jacob. "Thanks for nothing."

Edward slipped past Jacob and smirked at him. "When will you ever learn? Bella is mine and no pathetic stunt to make her jealous will ever change that." He said as a parting shot. He followed after the two girls swiftly leaving Jacob standing alone wondering what the hell he had done.

* * *

Embry shook his head at Jacob as he told him the whole sorry tale. "Dude you really blew it. Maria is bad mouthing you all around the res."

"This is your fault, Call. Bells is not speaking to me at all now." Jacob complained.

"Shame. Well I've gotta run." Embry stood up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jacob demanded.

"I've got a hot date with Maria tonight. She needs a shoulder to cry on." Embry said with a grin.

"You did this on purpose." Jacob suddenly realised that Embry had played him. "Maria wasn't interested in you until I screwed up."

"That's life, Jakey boy. See you later." Embry sprinted from the garage as Jacob threw a wrench at his head.

* * *

Jacob had been working on the Rabbit obsessively to take his mind off of Bella. He had tried calling her but Charlie had told him she was still out with the leech. All in all it had been a shit day. He slammed the hood of the car down and packed his tools away. It was at this point that he heard the loud rumbling engine of Bella's Chevy. He was out the door and sprinting toward her before she even turned off the engine. As soon as her feet touched the floor Jacob pulled her into a bear hug and held on tight. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

Bella pushed on his chest until he released her. "That was an awful thing you did, Jake. Meg was devastated. She seemed like a sweet girl too."

"Her name is Maria, Bells and you looked like you wanted to scratch her eyes out when we were in the restaurant." Jacob reminded her. "You were jealous when you thought I was out on a date with another girl."

Bella turned red. She opened her mouth to deny his assertion but then closed it. She sagged against the side of the truck. "Okay you win. I was jealous." She confessed.

Jacob smiled happily, surprised that she had admitted it so easily. "I knew it. I bet the disco ball wasn't too happy about that."

"Ha ha, Jake and no Edward was not amused in the least. He said my behaviour was uncouth." Bella muttered irritably. " He said I had made an exhibition of myself and hoped that now I had seen what you were like that maybe I would realise you were an unacceptable influence."

"He what?" Jacob exploded, ready to march to the Cullen mansion and rip Edward to pieces. "What did you say?"

A smirk crossed Bella's face as she glanced up at him from under her long lashes. "I told him to..." Bella stopped speaking as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered the rest in Jacob's ear.

He grinned at her. "That's very colourful language for you, honey. I bet he was shocked."

"Yeah. I left him sitting in the Volvo with his mouth open and I got in my truck and drove straight here."

Jacob took her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her on the lips, literally taking her breath away. "I might have made a fool of myself but it was so worth it." He said when the kiss was over.

"I think you have Embry to thank." Bella laughed as she pulled his head down for another kiss.

Jacob smiled into the kiss. "I think Maria might be giving him all the thanks he needs." He murmured against her lips.

_**FIN...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Heart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella sneaked out of the house, closing the front door gently behind her. It was pitch black outside, she was glad she had thought to bring her torch. She switched it on and the bright beam illuminated her red truck, which was parked behind her father's car. Bella kept glancing from side to side as she jogged over to the truck and gently opened the driver's door; she flinched when it made a slight squeak. She held her breath as she glanced around, hoping that no one had heard. After a moment had passed with nothing happening she climbed into the truck and closed the door. A relieved smile crossed her face as she put the key in the ignition and turned it...nothing. Bella frowned as she tried the key again, still nothing, the engine was dead.

"No this can't be happening." Bella sagged in her seat, her eyes closing in defeat.

The sound of the passenger door being yanked open made her eyes pop open again. She glanced to the side to see Edward sitting calmly beside her; now she knew why her truck wouldn't start. "What did you do?" She sighed.

"I disabled your engine. Don't worry, Bella I will have it fixed again by the morning." Edward assured her.

Bella turned her head to look at him. He gave her a tentative smile; she did not return it. "Why did you do that, Edward?" She asked him softly.

He reached out to run his hand along her cheek. "I can't let you go to La Push, Bella. The wolves can be dangerous. I know that you think the opposite, but I was around when the last wolf pack were here. They can't control themselves. I won't let you place yourself in unnecessary danger."

Bella didn't bother to answer him. She climbed out of the truck, just as she was about to shut the door, his hand reached out and stopped her. "I'll understand if you don't want me to come to your room tonight." He said sadly.

Bella still didn't speak. She turned away from him and went back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Charlie watched as his daughter passed the living room on her way to the stairs. "Hey kiddo I thought you were going to see Jake."

"Truck won't start." Bella mumbled as she began to climb the stairs.

Charlie got out of the recliner and walked out into the hallway. "Come on, I'll take you." He offered.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "It's fine, dad. I know you're tired."

"I'm alright, Bells. Let's go." Charlie took his coat off the hook and slipped it on.

Bella hesitated for a moment before following him out of the door. Charlie locked up while Bella stood by the cruiser; out of the corner of her eye she saw a white shape peek around the corner of the house. She knew it was Edward and she got some grim satisfaction from the knowledge that he couldn't stop her this time.

* * *

The journey didn't take long. Charlie kept glancing at his daughter as he drove, she seemed deep in thought, almost as if she was trying to reach a decision about something. He was glad that she was finally giving in and going to see Jacob, they had both been miserable the past few weeks. Cullen coming back unexpectedly had placed a wedge between his daughter and her best friend. Charlie gripped the steering wheel harder when he thought about Bella's boyfriend, he had been so disappointed when she had let the boy back into her life.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the Black's house, he parked the car and switched off the engine. "You ready?" He asked Bella.

She gave him a wry smile. "Not really." She took off her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Charlie followed her.

As they began to make their way over to the front door, it was opened, the light from the hall flooding out into the dark night. "Hey, Chief, good to see you." Billy called out to his friend, his wise eyes travelled to Bella. "And you too, Bella."

"Evening Billy, hope you don't mind the late night visit." Charlie said in greeting.

"Not at all." Billy moved his chair so that Charlie could enter. "If you want Jake, Bella, he's in the garage."

Bella gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Billy." She said softly. "I'll just go and see him for a moment."

"Alright, kiddo." Charlie watched her walk slowly toward the garage,he then glanced down at Billy. "Do you think they'll make up?"

Billy smiled. "Of course, don't worry. Come on in, you're letting the cold air in."

Charlie glanced back toward the garage and sighed, hoping his friend was right.

* * *

Bella tentatively slipped into the garage, she could see Jacob standing over the Rabbit, the hood of the car was up and he was tinkering with something in the engine. She could tell by the way his whole body stiffened that he knew she was there. He didn't turn round however, just carried on working. Bella hovered uncertainly by the door waiting for him to acknowledge her. She waited for a moment, just watching the muscles move along his broad back while he worked.

"Do...do you want me to go?" Bella asked eventually when Jacob still made no effort to speak to her.

Jacob stopped what he was doing and picked up an old rag, wiping his hands on it as he finally turned round to face her. "Running back to the bloodsucker again?" He said sarcastically.

Bella frowned, irritated by his tone. She knew he was upset with her, but it was his own fault if he had not answered her calls or letters. She had tried her best to apologise for leaving him stranded that night when she had fled to Italy after Edward. "I tried." She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk back out of the garage.

Jacob watched her just turn and walk away; anger flared up in him. "That's it, fucking run off again You are so good at that, Bella." He yelled after her.

Bella froze, shocked at his language. The Jake she knew would never have sworn at her like that. She turned her head and glanced back at him. "Goodbye Jacob." She could think of nothing else to say, it was obviously pointless even trying any longer. She had lost him.

Jacob was stunned as he heard her bid him goodbye and then just walk away as if their friendship meant nothing. Didn't he mean anything to her at all? He had a right to be angry, she could at least have had the decency to hear him out. Bitterness washed over him as he forced his feet to stay where they were, he wasn't going to run after her anymore. He picked up a wrench from his toolbox and flung it at the garage wall. It narrowly missed Bella's head as she walked back inside, she jumped when it whizzed by her and she let out a scream.

Jacob was by her side instantly. "Shit, Bells I'm sorry." He apologised. "I didn't know you were coming back in."

Bella stared at him for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. "I'm...I'm sorry too." She said tremulously before bursting into tears.

* * *

They sat on the garage floor, Bella with her back resting against Jacob's warm chest. His long legs were spread out on either side of her and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He held both her hands in his, keeping her chilled fingers warm. "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to cry."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It made me stop acting like an ass."

"You had every right. I should have come here days ago." Bella admitted. "Sending stupid notes was dumb."

"Why didn't you?" Jacob asked, he couldn't keep the hurt from showing in his voice. "I waited."

Bella swallowed nervously and glanced up at him. "I wanted to and I tried on several occasions but..."

"But?"

"Edward stopped me. I was supposed to drive over here in the truck tonight but he disabled the engine." Bella confessed. "Luckily dad said he would drive me instead. Edward couldn't stop me then."

Jacob tightened his arms around Bella when he heard her confession. He took deep breaths to contain his anger. "That son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry." Bella said again, ashamed that she had let Edward control her so much. Somehow she had forgotten how overbearing he could be; their time apart had dulled her memory to how controlling he was when it came to her so called safety.

"You should have called me, Bells." Jacob turned her around so she was facing him.

"I did, but you wouldn't come to the phone." She reminded him.

"That's why you called? To tell me what he was doing?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Bella rested her head on his chest. "I've been trying to sneak over to see you for ages but I couldn't escape him."

"I'm an idiot. Why didn't you tell me in one your notes? I would have been straight over."

"Alice would have seen me writing that. I couldn't take the risk." Bella buried her face in his chest. "I feel so trapped and don't know how to get out of it."

Jacob hesitated for a moment before speaking, Bella had never been so candid about her feelings before, especially when it came to the bloodsucker. He hoped that this meant she was finally changing her mind and wanted to end things with Cullen. "Are you regretting getting back with him, Bells?" He decided to ask her outright.

Bella glanced up at him and gave him a slight nod. Jacob let out a sigh of relief. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her intently. "Call him Bella and we'll get him to meet us at the treaty line. Then you can tell him, but I'll be with you."

Bella bit her lip as she thought over his plan. She could certainly do with his support. Whenever she had tried to broach the subject with Edward when they were alone she had always chickened out. When they had returned from Italy, she was glad that Edward was safe, but even then she knew in her heart that she no longer loved him. Things had just spiralled out of control and before she knew it everyone had assumed that she wanted to resume things with Edward. She had let herself be talked into it and tried to make it work, but nothing was the same. Bella had changed; she had survived without him for months, had actually been getting her life together until she had pulled the stupid stunt with the cliff dive. It was that near death experience that had opened up her eyes to just what she could lose if she continued on the path she was following.

"Yes, let's do it." Bella agreed. "I want control over my life again."

Jacob smiled at her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. "Make the call." He urged her.

Bella nodded again and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket; scrolling down the list of names, she found Edward's and dialled his number.

* * *

Edward was waiting by the treaty line as he had promised. He was leaning against the hood of his Volvo, a concerned expression on his face. He had been elated when Bella had called him and asked to meet. He had been disappointed in her when she had left to go to La Push with her dad to see Jacob after all his efforts to keep her safe. His only solace was that as Charlie was with her she wouldn't be alone with Jacob. He was glad she was beginning to see things his way. He would make sure to warn Jacob to stay away from Bella in the future; the boy must understand by now that he had no chance with Bella and that any friendship they had was over. Deep down Edward guessed that Jacob knew he was too dangerous for Bella to be around. That must be the reason why he had agreed to bring her back to him.

Edward stood up when he saw the lights of the VW Rabbit shining down the road, illuminating him as Jacob drove up and parked the car on the other side of the road. As soon as he switched the engine off, Edward ran over to the passenger door and yanked it open, ready to assist Bella out of the car. He reached in and was surprised when Bella shrank back from him. "Don't." She said.

"Bella?" He questioned, hurt written all over his handsome face.

Jacob glared over at him. "Don't touch her. We have come here to talk."

"We?" Edward's expression darkened as he matched Jacob's glare.

"Yes." Jacob climbed out of the car easily and went over to stand in front of Edward, giving Bella time to scramble out of the passenger side.

"Bella, what is going on here?" Edward demanded, keeping his eyes on Jacob in case he made any sudden moves.

Bella came to stand awkwardly next to Jacob. She found it hard to look Edward in the eye and instead stared at the ground. "Edward I called you here to tell you something."

Edward looked at her, a confused light in his eyes. "Please explain love, because I don't understand."

Bella swallowed nervously. Jacob could see she was struggling. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No. I need to do this." Bella finally raised her head and gazed back at Edward imploringly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I should have had the courage to tell you this weeks ago but I was scared to hurt you again. I can't be with you anymore, it's just not the same as it was before you left. Your actions earlier tonight proved it to me."

"I understand that you are mad at me, Bella." Edward said softly. "I was only thinking of you. I worry about keeping you safe and maybe I went about it the wrong way. I can change, try to be more tolerant of your...friends."

Jacob growled, but Bella put her hand on his chest to stop him saying anything. He glanced down at her and fought the urge to punch Edward in the face. She was right, it had to come from her. Bella shook her head as she backed away from him. "I'm sorry but it just won't work anymore." She said steadfastly.

Edward studied her for a moment, she looked different, the lost look in her eyes was gone and there was an aura of confidence around her that he didn't remember seeing before. The new air she carried around made her look more beautiful then ever. "I love you, Bella." He said forlornly, completely forgetting that Jacob was there.

"I know." Bella said sadly. She could feel his despair and she wished she could take it away, but for once she needed to think of her own needs and not his. She couldn't stay with him because she worried that he might do something reckless again like he did in Italy. It wasn't fair on her. Bella walked over to him and took his hand. "You'll be okay, Edward. You'll meet someone who is right for you. I never was. You were right to leave me the first time."

"I wish I never had." Edward ignored Jacob's growl as he touched Bella's cheek softly. "If I had never gone then we you wouldn't have ever doubted my love for you."

Bella sighed as she stepped back from him. "You still don't understand. I don't doubt your love for me, I just...I'm in love with someone else." She admitted.

Edward's eyes opened wide as he stared at her. Bella glanced behind her and saw Jacob staring at her too. He seemed stunned. She turned her attention back to Edward. "I'm sorry. I have to go. My dad will be wondering where I am." She quickly got back into the car and shut the door.

Jacob locked eyes with Edward for a moment; the two of them glared at each other for a few tense seconds before Edward tore his gaze away. "It seems that we have both lost her." Edward said bitterly. He swiftly got into his Volvo and put his foot down, tearing back down the road heading for Forks.

* * *

Jacob got into his car silently, his heart heavy in his chest as he switched on the engine. He was still trying to process the fact that Bella was in love with another. It had come like a bolt out of the blue. He wondered who it was, his jealousy making his hands shake as he gripped the steering wheel. He pulled the car back onto the road and began to drive slowly back to La Push.

Bella could sense that Jacob was tense, she glanced at him anxiously,wondering whether to say anything. After a while she couldn't keep quiet any longer. "I know it's a shock, Jake." She told him. "But it's best that he knows. How do you feel about it? I know I should have told you, but I was a bit worried how you would take it."

"How I would take it?" Jacob snapped. "How do you think I feel hearing that you are in love with another man? Some fucking warning would have been nice."

"Will you stop swearing, Jacob Black." Bella retorted. "What other man are you talking about?"

Jacob slammed on the brakes and turned to glare at her. "The one you just told the bloodsucker you were in love with." He yelled back at her.

Bella sat back in her seat and crossed her arms as she returned his glare. "You are so dense. I'm talking about you."

"Me?" Jacob's voice rose up a notch as he tried to process what she was saying.

"Duh..." Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that you thought I was talking about someone else..."

Bella never got to finish her sentence as Jacob leaned over and cut off her words with a kiss.

* * *

They were both breathing heavily when the kiss ended. Jacob gave her a sweet smile as he cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Edward would have read your mind straight away. I didn't want to risk a fight, did I?" Bella reminded him. "I doubt you would have been able to keep something like that quiet in your head."

"Ye of little faith." Jacob leaned in and kissed her again, moving his lips slowly with hers, savouring the feeling. He couldn't quite believe the turn around in his fortunes. Just that morning he had woken up, feeling angry and alone in the world and now he had the girl of his dreams kissing him, after confessing her love.

Bella tapped him on the nose. "Hey, where did you go?" She teased him. "Sick of my kisses already?"

"Hell no." Jacob kissed her again. "I was just thinking about how quickly things can change."

"Is it a good change?" Bella asked him, pretending to pout as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Jacob laughed as he pressed his lips onto hers. "That's the face you used when you tried to flirt with me on the beach."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I did not."

Jacob smirked at her. "You did." He copied the expression she had just pulled, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes at her. "Oh, Jake please tell me about the legends." He made his voice rise higher.

Bella glared at him. "Oh really? What about you then?" She put on a deep voice. "Hello, Bella I'm Jacob Black. I'm going to impress you with all my scary stories."

"They were scary." Jacob said as he kissed her again. "It was my way of getting you to hold my hand that night."

"You're sneaky. I thought you were just trying to be a gentleman and keep me warm."Bella murmured against his lips.

"I had to try something. I was fifteen and had a hot girl hanging on my every word." Jacob cupped the back of head as he deepened the kiss, making Bella moan as his tongue touched hers.

"You are so good at that." Bella told him when the kiss ended. "Just how many girls have you kissed, Jake?"

Jacob gave her an ambiguous smile. "I don't kiss and tell." He said as he switched the engine back on.

Bella gave him a sour look. "I'll find out, Jake." She warned him.

Jacob gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled away from the side of the road and began to drive back to La Push.

* * *

Charlie and Billy were settled in front of the television when Jacob and Bella returned to the house. They exchanged a knowing look when they saw them coming in holding hands.

"Made up then, have we?" Billy asked, a sly smile crossing his lips.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad. "No actually. We still hate each other, right Bells?"

Bella nodded, faking a sad expression. "I'm afraid so. I got down on my hands and knees but he just wouldn't listen."

"Very funny, kiddo." Charlie couldn't hide his relieved smile. "Well now that you two have made up we better get on home."

Jacob and Bella glanced at each other. "We can stay a little longer, please dad?" Bella wheedled, giving her dad the full force of her big brown eyes.

Billy began to laugh. "Stay a while longer, chief."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Another hour and then we have to get going."

Bella smiled as she ran over to her dad and hugged him. "You're the best dad in the world." She cooed.

Charlie reddened in embarrassment. "Alright, kiddo." He mumbled as he heard Billy laughing again.

"So what have you two kids been up to?" Billy asked. "You were gone awhile."

A smug smile crossed Bella's face as she glanced sideways at Jacob; here was the perfect opportunity to get him back. "Well, Jake was just boasting about how many girls he has kissed, but he wouldn't divulge the number. Do you know Billy? He bet me I wouldn't find out." She gave Billy a sweet smile.

Jacob looked at Bella in alarm. "Don't listen to her, dad." He tried to make a sign for Billy not to tell Bella, but his dad deliberately ignored him.

Billy tapped his chin as he pretended to be deep in thought. "Well us Black man have a reputation as excellent kissers. I was known to make all the ladies I kissed swoon."

Charlie snorted with laughter. "That was probably the bad breath."

Billy shot him a glare. "I had kissed plenty of girls when I was Jake's age. The only kiss you got was from Mildred Bates and that was only because you bribed her."

Charlie crossed his arms and shook his head in annoyance. "I never bribed her. She attacked me."

Billy began to laugh as Charlie's face turned redder. "Whatever you say old man." He turned back to Bella. "Now in answer to your question, I know of n..."

"Come on honey. I've got something to show you." Jacob interrupted his dad before he could divulge the number. He grabbed Bella's hand and tried to pull her toward his room but she refused to budge.

"No, Jake. I want to hear." Bella looked toward Billy again. "How many?"

Billy raised his eyebrows at his son before speaking. "The answer is none. Jake here always said he was saving his first kiss for the woman he intends to marry."

"Marry?" Bella choked out.

Billy nodded. "Yes."

Charlie was staring at Jacob in surprise. "Wow son, that's a very moralistic approach to things and unusual in this day and age. Good for you."

"Yeah great." Jacob glared at his dad as he finally managed to persuade Bella to follow him to his room.

* * *

Jacob threw himself on his bed,placing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt mortified. Bella must think he was a right idiot. The mattress sank slightly as Bella sat beside him. "Jake?"

"Don't speak to me right now, Bells. I feel like a huge joke." Jacob turned his head to the side.

Bella smiled to herself as she ignored his request and climbed onto the bed and settled next to him. She leaned on her hands as she bent down to kiss his face, she started with his cheek, then his nose and chin. She kissed all over his face gently until he finally turned to look up into her big, brown eyes.

"You know I've never really kissed anyone properly before until today." Bella said gently.

"What about the leech?" Jacob questioned disbelievingly.

"I couldn't really kiss Edward, not like I can kiss you. So in a way we are the same, both virgin kissers." Bella leaned down and kissed him squarely on the lips, letting her mouth savour the taste of his when he instinctively deepened the kiss.

They were both breathless when the kiss ended. "What made you wait, Jake?"

Jacob rolled onto his side so he was facing her. He leaned up on his elbow and began to play with her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. "I wanted it to be you." He confessed.

"Me? But Jake what if I had never moved back to Forks?"

He looked at her earnestly, his dark eyes shining with sincerity. "Then I would have moved heaven and earth to find you. I've been in love with you since I first met you, Bells."

Bella's eyes opened wide. She had received many flowery compliments from Edward throughout their time together, but nothing he had ever said touched her soul like Jacob's simple declaration. "Then that makes me the luckiest girl in the world." She breathed. "Thank you for waiting for me."

Jacob forgot his embarrassment and grinned at her happily. "I love you." He declared loudly.

Bella put a finger to his lips. "Hush, my dad might hear."

"I don't care. I want him and everyone to know. Come on Bells, why are we keeping it a secret?Let's tell them right now." He urged her, his eyes alight with excitement.

Bella got caught up in his enthusiasm. Jacob had always managed to get her to do things she would never normally consider doing; like telling your dad that you are now in love with his best friend's son.

* * *

Bella and Jacob came out of his room holding hands again, they kept glancing at each other and laughing. Billy and Charlie tore their eyes away from the sports programme they were watching and looked at them curiously.

"Still attached at the hand I see?" Billy already knew; he had known as soon as they first walked in the house.

"What's so funny, kiddo?" Charlie asked, completely clueless as always.

Bella bit her lip nervously as she glanced at Jacob and then her dad. Really this was the easy part, she had already done the hardest part by telling Edward it was over. It was odd that she found telling her dad harder. "I have something to tell you, dad."

"Yes." Charlie began to get suspicious when Bella blushed.

"Well Jake and I..."

"Yes." Charlie said again, his eyes zeroing in on their joined hands.

"Well me and Jake are err...you know." Bella gave him a tentative smile.

"Actually kiddo, I don't know." Charlie was determined to make her say it, although he had finally guessed.

Jacob decided to take over the conversation. "We want to tell you both that we are together and in love." He announced as if he was declaring they were getting married. He lifted Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. Bella blushed again as she smiled at him.

Charlie opened his mouth and then closed it again, not really sure what to say. He glanced at Billy who was smiling at the two teenagers. He scratched the back of his neck. "What about you know who, Bells?"

Bella winced. "That's over."

"Does he know?" Charlie checked.

"Yes, he knows." Bella assured him.

"Are you sure this isn't a little too soon? Shouldn't you both wait awhile?" Charlie was trying to be cautious.

"No Charlie, Bells and I have waited long enough." Jacob sounded so certain that Charlie's worries were eased.

"Well then, congrats." Charlie beamed at them both and Jacob and Bella smiled back at him in relief.

"I think this calls for a little celebration, chief." Billy suggested.

Charlie had to laugh at his friend's suggestion. "If it means getting a free beer out of you, then I'm all for it."

"Don't push it, chief." Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen and took some cold beers out of the fridge. He poured two glasses of juice for Jacob and Bella and passed them around. "Here's to our kids finally getting a clue."

"Very funny, dad." Jacob couldn't contain his smile as he put one arm over Bella's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I second that." Charlie laughed as Bella blushed again.

All four of them clinked their cans and glasses as they drank to the future.

_**A/N-thanks for reading this short story! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Healing**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

The beach was deserted; a fact for which Bella was glad. She had just climbed down from the top of the cliff, intending to jump in order to hear _his _voice. Something had stopped her. She couldn't say exactly what. She had stood on the very edge, her arms outstretched and eyes closed as the wind whipped her hair in a frenzy. A smile had curved her lips upwards as she had leaned forward, ready to fall down, down to the wild sea below. _His_ pleading voice had begun to beg her not to do it, not to risk her life. She had whispered. "It's the only way you'll stay with me."

But it hadn't been _him _who had answered. Instead she heard another voice, a voice which was as beloved as _his_ had once been. It had been torn and fragmented by the wind, but she knew who it was who spoke. "Don't Bells. Just wait."

Bella had opened her eyes and stepped back from the edge, the reality of what she had been about to do kicking in. She had swallowed down her fear and raced away from the bluff and headed for the beach instead. She now strolled along the sand, her arms wrapped around her middle as she thought about what she was going to do now...about what she had been doing. The wind increased in velocity and a light rain began to fall, the droplets coating her hair and eyelashes.

The recklessness had to stop. She couldn't do it anymore, the truth was she was tired of seeking _his_ voice. She had to accept _he_ was not going to come back. _He_ had left her, abandoned her in the worst way possible. It was now apparent _he_ had never truly loved her, the thought was debilitating, but the hole in her chest did not gape open and bleed as she expected. Maybe, amidst all the chaos that her life had been of late, she had slowly begun to heal without realising it.

Bella's arms dropped back to her side as she no longer felt the need to hold herself together. She had survived_ his_ loss despite herself. She had gone on living and would continue to do so. Her heart had been hurt, but not permanently broken as she first thought. She could love again...no she was already _in _love again. She had just refused to see it. Standing taller Bella left the beach and headed to the little red house that had become her sanctuary.

* * *

Jacob was tired, worn down from the long chase. He had followed the red head for miles but she had still managed to elude him. She had eluded them all and this made him angry. He just wanted it be over. He was sick of the constant patrolling, the never ending battle to find rest. Today Harry Clearwater had died unexpectedly of a heart attack; it made him think of the fragility of life. How someone precious could be torn away from you in an instant. His head was full of his mother as he trudged home.

Bella was sitting on the porch steps as he approached. He wasn't expecting her today, although he was glad to see her. He had a sudden burst of adrenaline as he loped over to join her. "Hey." He said in greeting as he put an arm around her automatically.

"Hey." Bella sighed softly and cuddled close to him.

This was new. She never normally got this close. Jacob looked down at her. She had a strange look on her face. "Bells?" He said hesitantly. "What are you thinking about?"

Bella looked up at his beloved face and smiled, a real genuine smile, not one of the fake ones she put on to please others. It lit up her whole face and Jacob was entranced. She looked so beautiful it took his breath away. "You."

"Huh?" He felt confused.

"I was thinking about you." Bella continued. "I was thinking about how much you mean to me and how freaking handsome you are. I was thinking about your smile, the way you hold my hand when I'm scared and the way you have stood by me these past months, even though I haven't given you much back in return. I was thinking that I was wrong when I told you I would never love again, that my heart was irreparably damaged. I was thinking that I love you." She finished, her voice soft and full of certainty.

Jacob was shocked. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her. This day had started out shit and now...he grinned at her happily as her words sank in. He pinched his forearm, just in case he was dreaming. "You mean it?" He checked. "You haven't hit your head again, Bells?"

Bella snorted with laughter and he joined her. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and they could no longer breathe. It felt cleansing. Neither had laughed in such a long time. Bella took his face between her hands and looked at his ecstatic expression. "I love you, Jacob Black." She said again, loving the sound of the words.

Jacob leaned his forehead against hers as he smiled. "I love you too, Bella Swan. Can I kiss you now?"

Bella smirked, yes she actually smirked. Jacob had never seen her do that before. She pushed him away and jumped to her feet. "You've gotta catch me first." She took off at a run.

Jacob tore off after her, the wind feeling fresh on his skin as he caught her easily and swept her up in his arms. She smiled contentedly as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, stealing her breath and making her heart race with excitement.

As they continued to kiss a light rain began to fall...

_**A/N-thanks! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ever After**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-A short story featuring Sam and Leah...**_

Sam ran through the dense undergrowth, branches whipped his face and he was momentarily blinded as a twig poked him in the eye and made it water. A low growl of irritation erupted from his chest. He only had himself to blame, he had been on patrol for twelve straight hours. Jared had an urgent appointment to keep; his mom was ill and needed his support so Sam had taken over his shift too. He stumbled momentarily, his whole body was exhausted and the ache in his limbs matched the pounding headache searing his brain. Leah was going to be pissed at him yet again. She still had no idea why he kept disappearing at odd hours and making up dumb excuses as to why he was always late for their dates.

He couldn't miss today, Leah had a family birthday party to attend, it was her mother's party and he dared not be late. Leah had threatened to end things if he continued to let her down. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of her abandoning him. He loved her so much; he wanted to tell her about the phasing and the spirit wolves. The tribal council had forbidden it however and so he had to keep up this stupid pretence.

He finally burst through the trees and reached his house. He phased quickly and yanked on the shorts he had tied to his leg by a leather thong. He strode purposefully into the small shabby wooden structure he shared with his father. The smell of stale beer hit him like a slap in the face. He saw his father, Joshua Uley, slumped in an armchair beer can in hand. Dribble was running down his chin as he snored softly. Sam gave him only a cursory glance. He entered his small bedroom and began to rummage through his meagre wardrobe. Pulling out his only white shirt he slipped it on and buttoned it carefully. Next he pulled on a pair of black trousers, giving a quick glance in the mirror; Sam grabbed his wallet and keys and left the house.

* * *

Music was thumping from the Clearwater's house as Sam arrived. He ran his hand through his hair and knocked on the door loudly. After what seemed an eternity Leah finally opened the door. She was pouting and her eyes were shooting sparks. Yeah, Leah was pissed alright. She looked amazing as always. Her long, silky black hair had been curled to perfection and she was wearing a tight, red dress which left little to the imagination. Sam felt his body responding to her sexy attire. He hoped she would be in a forgiving mood, he really needed her tonight.

"What time do you call this? You promised you would be here at eight. It is now ten." Leah snapped at him.

Sam gave her his most sexy smile and strolled over to her. He pulled her flush against his body and she gasped as she felt his hard on pressing into her stomach. "Sorry babe, you know how it is, got caught up at work. I am here now though."

"Whatever, I suppose I should be grateful you put in an appearance. At least say happy birthday to my mom, although she is so tipsy I don't think she realised you were late."Leah complained.

Sam gave her a smug grin. "Your mom cracks me up. I bet her and your dad are doing their little wedding dance right now."

A smile formed on Leah's lips." Maybe. I have someone else I want you to meet. She is my cousin Emily, she is staying with us while her parent's house is being renovated, she comes from the Makah reservation. "

"Do I have to Lee, I would much rather go to your room..." Sam said slyly.

"Down boy." Leah gave him a suggestive wink and led him into the midst of the heaving bodies.

Sam kept a tight hold of Leah's waist. He spotted her younger brother Seth; he had a huge pair of earphones adorning his head and was swaying from side to side as he acted as the DJ for the night. Harry and his wife Sue were dancing in a slow circle, obviously drunk off their asses. Harry was singing some old song very off key. Sam winced as his sensitive ears were assaulted by his loud warbling. He scanned further around the room; Chief Swan and Billy Black were having an intense discussion. They both kept glancing over to their offspring. Jacob Black was trying to get Bella Swan to talk. She had her head down and looked utterly miserable. Why did the boy bother with her? Sam could not understand, maybe when the future Alpha phased he could delve into his head and see if he had imprinted on the leech lover.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was unaware that Leah had stopped and was talking. She gave him a sharp nudge and he lifted his head to look at the girl standing before him.

"This is my cousin Emily. Emily this is my Sam..."

Sam Uley would never forget the day that his life crumbled into pieces. As soon as he shook hands with Emily Young he became a shadow of his former self and lost the love of his life. He would remain in darkness for a long time...

* * *

Months had passed in which Sam Uley led a half life. He got up every day, kissed his imprint Emily Young goodbye and went on twelve hour patrols, just because he could not face going home. He would always return however and Emily knew it, she was in total control. The day that his old flame Leah Clearwater phased was both the best and worst day of his life. Her vitriol toward him soaked the pack mind and he let it consume him as he agreed with every angry word and dirty look that she threw his way. Any sort of attention from Leah was better than none at all. Sam Uley had imprinted on Emily Young, but underneath his love for Leah Clearwater never died.

* * *

The aftermath of the newborn battle would stay in everyone's memories forever. Jacob Black had sacrificed himself to save Leah; the ripple effect had caused the potential Alpha to get the girl he had yearned for from a young age. Bella Swan finally woke up to what was good for her. She ditched the vamps and became a fully fledged wolf girl. Sam watched from afar as Jacob Black got everything he had ever wanted and jealousy surged through him. He was sick of his life. He no longer wanted the title of Alpha; he gladly handed over all responsibility to Jacob Black.

This proved to be a turning point for Sam, now that he was no longer destined to be in charge of a pack, his imprint bond with Emily Young began to wane. Their relationship fell apart as quickly as it had begun any supernatural pull that Sam had toward her faded within a matter of days. His eyes were now wide open. The love he had always carried for Leah Clearwater in his innermost heart returned full force. However he had hurt her deeply, would she ever forgive him?

* * *

Sam stood before Leah Clearwater and poured his heart out. He told her everything that had happened since the moment he had been overtaken by the imprint bond with Emily. He laid everything on the line, all the secrets he had kept from her over the past months, his battle that he had eventually lost when Emily had accepted the imprint without question, the half life he had lived by her cousin's side, the deep longing he had always felt for her underneath it all. He fell to his knees and begged her to forgive him.

Leah Clearwater listened to him carefully. When he finished speaking she slammed the door in his face.

Sam stood right back up and pounded on the door until she finally let him back in...

* * *

A whole year passed and Leah and Sam bought their first home together. It was on the outskirts of La Push, they wanted a remote setting where they could phase in peace and run freely through the forest without being disturbed. Jacob and his new wife Bella gave birth to twin boys. That was the day that Jacob declared he was never going to phase again. Sam and Leah held onto each tight that night, she confessed that she was yearning for a child of her own, however her wolf status had stopped her menstruating. The consensus was that if she managed to stop phasing her periods would return, along with her fertility.

It was not an easy journey by any means. Sam and Leah gave up the wolf at the same time; the fights between them were epic. The makeup sex was fantastic. Within six months Leah waved the stick in front of a delighted Sam. She was pregnant...

* * *

Nine months passed faster than either of them had anticipated. Leah suffered badly with morning sickness, she held onto her expanding tummy in fear. What if she lost the baby like she had once lost Sam? Panic set in and she became very withdrawn. Sam was frantic, he consulted Jacob and they decided that Leah needed another woman to talk to. Bella reluctantly took on the task.

Bella found Leah sitting on her porch swing, gazing into the distance. He eyes were focused on the horizon. One of her hands was clutched on her expanding waistline while the other held onto a letter.

"Leah, are you okay?" Bella asked uncertainly.

Leah turned her head and looked at Bella with dull eyes. "I am going to lose everything again."

Bella knelt next to Leah and gazed up at her. "Why would you think that?"

Leah held out the letter and Bella took it from her trembling hand. She scanned the contents and she felt anger surge through her. She scrunched it up in her hand.

"You don't believe this surely. Your cousin is a bitter woman. It seems that she has always been jealous of you Leah. Don't let her vitriol destroy what should be the most exciting time of your life." Bella pleaded with her.

"He left me once to be with her, what if..."

Bella took Leah's hands in her own and made the other girl look at her. "I was the same once, caught up in an unhealthy relationship. Edward consumed me with his supernatural gifts, much like Emily did with Sam. My eyes are wide open and so are his. The love he has for you is clear for everyone to see, it never went away Leah, Jake told me. Don't let that bitch Emily win."

Leah felt the baby moving within her and she grasped her belly. "I'm just scared." She finally admitted.

Bella gave her an encouraging smile. "You wouldn't be human if you weren't."

* * *

Samuel James Uley was born in the early hours of a cool September morning, His parents Sam and Leah were mesmerised by his every movement. They clung to each other in awe as they gazed at the life that they had created together.

"I love you Leah Clearwater, will you finally marry me?" Sam murmured, his warm breath made Leah's skin tingle with all kinds of pleasant sensations.

Leah turned her head and gazed into the eyes of the man she had never stopped loving her whole life. "Yes..."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Leaving Me Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this short story was written a long time ago. It is an angsty one shot featuring Charlie. Excuse the poor grammar, LOL :)**_

The proudest moment in Charlie Swan's life was not his wedding day but the moment his daughter, Isabella Swan entered the world. He had wanted to be present at the birth of his first child but relations between him and his wife, Renee, were already frosty at this stage. He had tried to be a good husband but Renee was destined for somewhere greater than a small town in Washington State. She had become pregnant by accident and it had thrown her long term plans in turmoil. Charlie had tried to be her rock and comfort her. He had proposed to her on the day she had told him about the pregnancy.

Renee had berated him for the condition she found herself in, but after calming down seemed to accept that the life she had dreamed of was over. They were married four weeks later in the local town hall. The only guests were Charlie's best friends since childhood Billy Black and Harry Clearwater plus their girlfriends Sarah and Sue. Life had been a downhill struggle ever since. Charlie had joined the local police force and was already making his way up the ranks. He was proud of his achievement. Renee was not.

The pregnancy was not an easy one and Renee suffered bad morning sickness for the first three months. This was another thing on a long list she blamed Charlie for. She became downright moody and would only speak to him in short, clipped sentences. Around this time Charlie tiptoed around her as he did not want to add to her stress.

Billy and Harry watched anxiously from the sidelines as their old friend became a shadow of his former self. As life was growing within Renee, she was draining it from Charlie Swan. Billy and Sarah would talk about the best way to help him, Sarah ventured to talk to Renee but was rebuffed with a curt '_it's none_ _of your business._'

On the day Renee went into labour she called Charlie at the station and demanded he return as the baby was on the way. He had panicked as all new fathers do but had made it home in record time, driving the police cruiser certainly helped him to get to places quickly. She had her bag packed and he tried to help her out to the car but she brushed his attempts aside. Renee was determined to do things alone from now on and she felt she might as well start now.

She was whisked straight into the delivery room as the baby was already well on the way. Charlie had made to follow her but she angrily demanded that he let her alone. The doctors had looked with sympathy at Charlie, he was well liked within the small town and everyone knew what a hard time his shrew of a wife was giving him. Many of the town's residents never knew what he had seen in the flighty Renee.

What they didn't know was how much he loved her. He would sacrifice his life for the woman who was about to give birth to his first child. In the early days of their relationship things had been good and easy between them. He had known early on that Renee was not keen on long term commitment, but as time passed and they were still together he had fooled himself into thinking that she had changed her mind. Charlie was good at living in denial.

The birth seemed to take forever. He called his friends who came and sat with him for a while. Billy and Harry exchanged looks between them. Charlie had told them that Renee had insisted he not be there at the birth and his two friends were angry on his behalf. But the last thing he needed was their opinion, so they kept their feelings to themselves. Sue, who was training to a nurse, worked at the hospital part time. She was the one who came out to inform Charlie that he was the father to a beautiful baby girl weighing five pounds six ounces. Charlie glowed with happiness and his friend's hearts sunk as they gazed at him. They were fearful that his apparent happiness may be taken from him if they knew Renee.

Renee was discharged several hours later. Charlie took her and his new daughter Isabella Marie Swan home for the first time as a complete family. He was enraptured by his little girl and he could not stop gazing at her, admiring her sweet face, little hands and feet. He believed he was the proudest father ever to walk the earth. Surely things could only get better from here. Charlie Swan was so good at lying to himself.

He was never allowed anything good to be in his life before it was taken away from him. He always wondered what he had done in a former life to deserve what happened next. He had been a good man, tried to follow the rules but to no avail.

Six months after Bella was born Renee upped and left taking his precious daughter with her. He knew things had become rockier between them. Renee's mood had not improved and she started complaining about feeling trapped. The day she left was the worst of his life. He had begged her not to take Bella away. He loved his little girl and she was now the centre of his universe. But Renee being the selfish creature she was only thought of herself.

She headed for Phoenix, a dry place, the exact opposite of Forks. Charlie was devastated and he became like a zombie with the loss of his family all in such a short space of time. Without Billy and Harry to support him he would have gone completely under.

"Your daughter needs you Charlie Swan." Billy had berated him after finding him drunk after yet another lonely night of boozing.

Charlie finally woke up from his depression with his friend's words echoing in his ears as he tried to crawl back from the pit of despair he had fallen into. He wanted Bella to be proud of her old man not ashamed. He threw himself into work and progressed up to being Chief of police of Forks. He made sure he made the long journey to see his little girl as often as he was allowed to. Renee was not easy to pin down as she constantly changed the dates for when he was allowed see Bella.

Seventeen years passed and Charlie was a happy man. Bella was living under his roof again. Renee had remarried and was touring with her new husband, who was a semi professional baseball player. Things were good for a while. Bella settled down at her new school and made friends. But Charlie never had anything good in his life before it was taken away again.

Bella met Edward Cullen and everything changed. Her life seemed to revolve around this boy and Charlie watched anxiously as he saw history repeating itself. He knew that Edward was going to break his daughter's heart as Renee had destroyed his. Six months later Edward callously walked away from her, leaving her abandoned in the nearby woods. When Charlie looked at his daughter now all he saw was himself on the day her mother left him.

If he ever saw Edward Cullen again he would break every bone in his body.

FIN.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dilemma**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Just a plot bunny that has been bothering me for days. I had to write it down to get it out of my system. This is set in Breaking Dawn, Jacob and Bella have just had their dance together and she goes and confesses to him she is going to have a proper honeymoon which has upset Jacob. He knows that Bella could die if she goes through with consummating her marriage to Edward while she is still human...an early story of mine, please excuse the awful punctuation and grammar...**_

Jacob's hold on Bella's arms tightened and she winced at the pressure. His eyes had gone dark and she knew that he was on the edge, fighting to control the wolf. "You can't be serious, surely? Please tell me that you don't mean that?" He demanded, he gazed at her intently, all the disgust evident in his voice.

"Let go of me, Jacob. I shouldn't have said anything. This is none of your business." Bella began to struggle against his hold but he kept her firmly in place.

"No, I won't let you do this. He is a leech Bella, please..."

"Let go of her, Jacob, right now." Edward's normally smooth tone was laced with steel as he appeared suddenly beside Jacob and Bella.

Jacob held his breath to prevent breathing in the cloying stink of his hated love rival. He shoved Bella unceremoniously behind him and confronted his nemesis. Edward gritted his teeth as he saw Bella stagger slightly as she tried to right herself.

"You are lucky we are surrounded by others, Jacob, otherwise I would kill you for the way you have touched Bella tonight."He seethed.

A bitter laugh tore from Jacob's lips at Edward's words. "That is rich coming from you. She confessed to me that you were going to attempt to have a real honeymoon tonight. You know that you will kill her if you even try." He yelled at him.

Edward seemed to flinch at the onslaught of Jacob's vitriol toward him; his whole body became rigid as he heard Bella begin to sob. The other members of Jacob's pack began to emerge from the surrounding trees, they could sense that a fight was about to go down if they did not drag their brother away from the situation.

"Jacob, it's over. You need to come now." Sam's calming voice made Jacob look over at him. He shook his head abruptly.

"I can't, don't interfere Sam. He will kill her, I can't let that happen." he said desperately.

"She is no longer your concern or ours. She made her choice." Sam replied, trying to keep his face impassive. He could feel Jacob's pain as if it was his own, but he was the Alpha he had to remain strong.

"Come on bro, you know he is right." Embry interjected. "It's over."

Jacob felt his whole body shaking as he looked first at his pack, then Edward and finally Bella. She raised her tear filled brown eyes to his and they stared at each other for a few brief seconds before he saw Edward place his arms gently around his new bride. Anger again surged through Jacob as he took a step back toward his pack brothers.

"Bells, I need you to forgive me for what I am about to do," he whispered. He then turned to face Sam and the others. "I have to do this, sorry."

It was Edward who knew at once what Jacob's intentions were; he was reading his mind as soon as the thought formed in the boys head. A growl erupted from his chest, startling Bella. "Don't you dare...this is not what she wants."

Jacob ignored Edward and began to run, straight toward the wedding party. He heard Edward cursing and knew that he had only a few seconds head start before the leech caught up with him. He increased his pace, hoping that his own pack brothers would not stop him. He burst through the last of the trees, the wedding orchestra stopped playing as they saw the young Quileute boy suddenly crash through the middle of the seated guests. The groom appeared behind him and caught hold of his arm. The wedding crowd looked on in amazement as the groom and the other boy began tussling with one another.

"Get off me," Jacob yelled. "Where the hell is Charlie?"

Movement from one of the back tables made everyone swivel their heads in that direction as Bella's father scraped his chair back. Billy Black, Jacob's father, was seated beside him and he was staring over at his son in shock. He knew that he had returned and was having a quiet last goodbye with his first love, but what was he doing now. Worry crept over his countenance as he suddenly guessed what Jacob was about to do. He tried to reach out and stop Charlie approaching his son, but it was too late.

"What is going on Jake? Why are you here?" Charlie strode over to his daughter's new husband and her best friend. He watched as Jacob shrugged off Edward's hold on him as if his touch burned.

"He won't believe a word you say." Edward said quietly so only Jacob could hear.

"Don't bet on it..." Jacob turned his back on Edward and waited for Charlie to draw near.

"She will hate you forever..." Edward tried again.

"I don't care, she will be alive..."

Charlie finally reached the two combatants and he stared at them both in confusion. "Where the hell have you been Jake? Your dad has been frantic with worry. You choose now to burst in on my daughter's wedding..."

"I am sorry, Charlie. I did try to stop him. He was talking to Bella when he suddenly lost control. I will take him somewhere to calm himself." Edward said quickly before Jacob had a chance to speak.

Charlie shot his new son-in-law a look of distaste, even now he was finding it hard to reconcile that his daughter had married this individual. He swallowed the bile in this throat and regarded Jacob carefully. "Tell me what is going on here? Where is Bella?"

"She is crying her heart out behind those trees over there..." Jacob replied, his heart beating fast in his chest.

"Yes because of your behaviour." Edward interrupted; trying to deflect the attention away from true events.

"I want to see her right now." Charlie pushed through Jacob and Edward and marched toward the trees. Jacob smiled to himself as he followed Bella's father. Edward gritted his teeth in frustration. He signalled for Carlisle to come over, he needed back up here. Billy Black also made his way over to the trees, he knew that it was too late to stop his son from what he was about to do. He just hoped that his old friend would someday be able to forgive him.

* * *

Bella was surrounded by the wolf pack. She had begun to follow after Jacob and Edward when they first disappeared but Sam caught up with her and stopped her. He knew what Jacob intended to do and at first his instinct was to go after his pack brother and stop him, but something in the last look that Jacob had thrown his way, made him pause and rethink things. He ordered the others not to follow Jacob and instead he commanded them all to phase into their wolf forms. He wanted them all to be alert if there was any trouble. They crept into the covering trees, still with a clear view of the little clearing where Bella stood; Sam's restraining hand on her shoulder. Sam was the only one who remained in his human form as he waited for Jacob to return with Charlie.

Fifteen minutes passed as Bella alternately begged Sam to release her or kept sobbing, Sam remained stoic throughout it all, and he refused to engage in conversation with the girl. Finally Charlie Swan emerged into view, his eyes widened as he observed his daughter weeping. Sam let go of her shoulder and stepped back when Charlie shot him a dark look.

"What is going on here?" he demanded again. "Bells?"

Jacob, followed immediately by Edward and Carlisle, appeared. Edward tried to approach Bella to pull her into his arms, but his path was blocked by Jacob and then Sam who joined him. "Get away from my wife." He seethed.

Charlie was totally bewildered by what was going on. He saw Billy arrive on the scene and was shocked at the worried expression on his face. "Someone tell me what is going on before I arrest everyone." he said irritably.

Jacob stepped forward; he ignored Bella pleading with him not to ruin things. Edward stood in front of him and placed a cold hand on his chest. Jacob batted it away and glared at him.

"Remember what I said, you do this and she will hate you for eternity." He reminded Jacob.

Jacob just shoved past him and stood in front of Charlie. "This is something we should have been honest about with you from the beginning. Maybe then we wouldn't all be standing here today at this fiasco of a wedding. Stay calm Charlie and please give me a chance to explain afterwards. Your daughter's LIFE depends on it."

Charlie had no words as he watched Jacob take a step back. Right before his disbelieving eyes, Jacob Black phased into his wolf form.

* * *

The wedding was over. Carlisle politely asked all the guests to leave, his excuse was that his family had received bad news and needed to leave at once. The Cullen's possessions were packed up within a matter of hours. The huge glass windows were boarded up, the furniture carefully covered in white sheets. As the dawn's early light shone down on the glittering lake that flowed near the large house, a line of expensive cars swept fast down the long driveway. The Cullen's were leaving and Bella was not with them.

* * *

Charlie Swan and his daughter kept away from Forks for two long months. He took extended leave from work, they reluctantly granted it, after all the Chief of Police had not had a day's vacation in years. They owed him. The gossip spread through Forks like wildfire. Many variations on what had caused the rift between Bella and her new husband were picked apart and changed to suit themselves. No one knew the true version of events.

In La Push Jacob and the pack were shunned by the elders of the Quileute tribe. In all their long history they had never had a pack who had betrayed their secrecy laws. Jacob had violated this over his obsession with a girl. As Sam and the others were complicit with his actions, they were deemed as guilty as he was. The pack was not bothered about this in the slightest. Their main priority was making sure that Jacob did not fall apart. An unexpected attack by a group of rogue vampires soon had the elders welcoming the pack back with open arms.

The main question was, would Charlie Swan and his daughter forgive them as easily?

* * *

Bella lay on her old bed staring up at the ceiling. It felt strange to be back after spending two months at her old house in Phoenix. Her mother had agreed that she and Charlie could stay there while she continued to follow Phil on his travels. The contrast in weather conditions was a shock to the system, after having spent nearly two years in rainy Forks; to once again experience the heat of the dessert terrain was a shock. Of course the temperature reminded Bella on a daily basis of the heat of her former best friend. As much as she wanted to hate Jacob for tearing her carefully planned future apart, she missed him, badly.

After Jacob had revealed what he was to Charlie, all hell had broken lose. Bella's father learned exactly what sort of creature his daughter had just married. No amount of pleas or entreaties from Bella or the Cullen's cut any ice with Chief Swan. Charlie did what he should have done from the start; he finally slipped into his role as Bella's father. He told the Cullen's in no uncertain terms that he refused to allow his daughter to join their family. If they tried to take her away with them he would march over to the assembled wedding guests and reveal everything about their existence. He demanded they leave immediately.

It was then Billy's turn to feel Charlie's wrath. He did not hide his hurt and disappointment that his oldest friend since childhood had kept such things from him. He refused to listen to Billy's excuses and declared that he wanted nothing more to do with him, after that Charlie had caught hold of his weeping daughter and taken her away, from Forks and Jacob.

However much she had railed and fought her father over what he had done, Bella finally realised that she did not seem to be falling apart as she had done the first time Edward had left her. She found that she could even breathe easily without Jacob to hold her together. It made her ponder over her past actions and what she recalled shamed her. Now that her father was in the know, for the first time she had an adult conversation with him about everything. They talked over her childhood, why Renee had left and how badly he had dealt with it all. He apologised for being a distant parent and explained his reasons for holding back when he first expressed doubts about her unhealthy relationship with Edward. Bella too revealed the truth, how her parents spilt had impacted on her views on relationships, that being an only child with just her flighty mother for company had made her cling to the ideal that the Cullen's represented to her.

It made Bella realize that it had not been Edward she had been in love with, but the possibility of a stable family that he had represented. The time away from Forks and all that had happened there did both of them a lot of good, but after two months away they began to yearn for home. So without waiting any longer Charlie and Bella returned to their little two bed house in Forks. Jacob knew that she had returned straight away. He had been spending every free moment standing guard outside her home. As soon as he felt her scent drift over to his sensitive wolf's nose, the ache in his heart finally ceased. She was back and still breathing. He had achieved what he set out to do; Bella Swan's heart was still beating and would remain that way until she died a natural death.

* * *

Bella and Charlie did not contact Jacob and Billy when they returned. He went back to work and she found a part time job in Port Angeles and began to save for college. Each night Bella would go to sleep, a cocoon of warmth would surround her and she would awake, expecting to see Jacob's heated body lying next to her, but every time her eyes fluttered open the space next to her was empty. She would lay her hand on the spot beside her and would feel the warmth emanating from the sheets. Bella knew that he had been spending each night beside her as she slept, but he always managed to evade her when she woke up.

This ritual went on for a month after her return until one morning Bella woke up screaming from a nightmare. She immediately placed her hand on the empty space next to her expecting to feel the warmth, but it was cold.

* * *

Bella loved her old red Chevy truck, but right now she hated it with a passion. She floored the accelerator and the engine whined as if it was in torment. She watched the speed dial as it slowly went up to sixty. She hit the steering wheel in frustration, even though La Push was only a fifteen minute drive from her house, today it felt like hours. To make matters worse it began to rain, lightly at first until it became a torrential downpour. It was only at the last minute that she saw some kind of animal rushing across the road in front of her, she slammed on the brakes and the wheels locked. It caused the heavy truck to skid and it slid off of the slick road and into the verge. Bella, who in her desperation had not bothered with a seat belt, felt her head slam against the steering wheel. Pain shot through her brain before darkness overtook her.

* * *

When she next opened her brown eyes she found herself looking up into Jacob's. His own showed relief when he gazed back down at her. She tried to move her head and a sharp pain shot through it.

"Stay still, honey. You hit your head. There is a bit of blood, but I think you will be okay." he said softly as he wiped the damp hair from her forehead.

Bella reached up a trembling hand and touched Jacob's cheek reverently with her fingers. "You're alive."

"Yeah..." Jacob replied in confusion. "What made you think that I wasn't?"

"My bed was cold..."

Jacob gave her a sheepish smile. "You knew that I had been sleeping there then."

Bella tried to nod her head but another sharp pain made her wince. "Yes, where were you last night? I had a nightmare..."

Jacob sighed as answered. "I have been on patrol all night covering for Embry; he has met someone and was spending the night with her. I was just on my way to yours when I found your truck by the side of the road. Shit, Bells, I was so scared. I ripped the door right off your truck, sorry."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at this mental image of Jacob forcefully ripping her truck to pieces to reach her. "Doesn't matter, I am sure you can fix it."

Jacob looked at her intently. "What about us? Will you let me fix that too?"

Bella stroked his cheek gently with her thumb. "No need, we were never really broken."

* * *

It was the beginning of their reconnection; they had both changed in subtle ways, Bella especially. She was no longer the fragile, unconfident girl he remembered. She was bolder and more assertive and he loved it. In turn Bella noted how more mature and together Jacob seemed. He confessed to her that he was now Alpha of the pack, he had finally accepted his destiny.

"It was hard to live without you Bells, but I did it." He admitted to her.

Bella had placed her hand over his strongly beating heart when he told her this."It was hard for me as well, but I found myself when I was finally away from both you and Edward. I survived Jacob, I lived."

Jacob had grinned at her when she said this. "That's a good thing honey."

"Yes it is," She had agreed.

They began dating in secret; it added spice to their relationship keeping it hidden from others. Now that Jacob was Alpha he could hide his thoughts with ease. The pack was not fooled though; there was only ever one girl who could put a smile on Jacob Black's face like that. Out of loyalty they kept their thoughts quiet about their leader's new found exuberance. It was Charlie who once again found out about it unexpectedly.

He came home early from work one night. He had been feeling ill for most of the day and as he was caught up on all his paperwork he thought he could leave his deputy to cover for him. His suspicions were aroused when he heard giggling and laughter drifting down the stairs. It was coming from his daughter's room. She had never mentioned that she was seeing someone. He yelled up the stairs that he knew that she was in and a deathly silence was his only answer.

Some instinct made him suddenly run up the stairs and fling her door open, he found Bella hidden under the covers of her bed and a half naked Jacob, wearing only cut off sweats, just scrambling out. "I see," was all Charlie had said before slamming her door shut and stamping down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie had ordered Jacob and Bella into the back of the police cruiser and driven them straight to La Push. He refused to listen to their explanations and ordered them to remain silent. The atmosphere was tense as he pulled up outside of the Black's property. Charlie stared over at the little red house where he had spent so much of his life. Billy's home had been like his own, he had spent the happiest parts of his life there. Memories assaulted him as he continued to sit there staring out of the windshield. The months he had spent not speaking to his best friend had been the unhappiest of his life.

The door to the house was opened and Billy wheeled his chair outside. His heart had lifted at the sound of the cruiser pulling up. Maybe Charlie was finally ready to talk things out. His expression faltered when he saw Jacob and Bella emerge from the back of the cruiser looking shame faced. He watched as their hands linked as they walked slowly toward him. Charlie followed them, his face thunderous.

"Look who I just caught sneaking out of my daughter's bed," was Charlie's only greeting.

Billy sighed and moved to one side so that they could all go inside the house.

* * *

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie demanded, arms crossed as he glared at Jacob and Bella.

"A few weeks," Bella confessed, not intimidated at all by her dad's stance.

"Why the secrecy?"

"Because it is our business and no one else's..." She said nonchalantly. Jacob squeezed her hand as he smiled down at her. His Bells was so much stronger now. A year ago she would not have been so comfortable confronting her dad over stuff like this.

Charlie turned his eyes onto Billy. "Did you know about this?" he barked at him, making Billy jump.

"I had no idea, honestly." Billy replied, shooting his son a dark look.

Charlie stared at his old friend for a moment, assessing whether to believe him. The fact that Billy was glaring at Jacob convinced him. The tension left his body and he flung himself down on the couch. "Get me a beer would ya." he demanded, giving Billy a smug smile.

Billy pretended to be offended, but as he spun his chair around to head for the kitchen he couldn't stop his lips parting in a relieved smile.

* * *

Bella and Jacob retreated to the garage and left their dad's to their own devices. They sensed that the men wanted some privacy to discuss their issues without them present. Bella gazed around at the place Jacob had once christened their little 'Taj Mahal' it was their special place and Bella had always felt safe within its metal confines. Her eyes wandered over to Jacob's car. She strolled over to it and ran her hands over the bright red paintwork.

"Do you remember helping me work on the car?" Jacob whispered coming up behind her. He wound his arms around her waist and yanked her back against his chest.

"Yes, I would sit on that old upturned crate and you would ask me to pass you the right tools. Then when we took a break you always had some warm sodas hidden in a paper bag."She smiled at the memory.

"You never did pass me the right tools." Jacob teased as he traced his lips up the curve of Bella's neck.

"No, well I was more interested in watching you. I had a nice view."Bella leaned her head to one side to give him better access to her neck. His gentle kisses were making her weak at the knees in anticipation.

"Really, I always knew you were a bad girl." Jacob said as he suddenly spun her around in his arms and lifted her onto the hood of the car.

Bella parted her thighs as he stood between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips crashed onto hers in a heated kiss. Their mouths moved together urgently and when their tongues met, Bella wound her hand in his silky hair and tugged on the ends. Their lips eventually parted as they both needed to come up for air.

"You always were a bad influence on me, Jacob Black." She panted, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

Jacob ran his hands down the curve of Bella's back and pulled her closer. His lips hovered over hers as he answered. "Right back at you, baby." Before his mouth pressed down on hers.

**FIN.**

_**A/N-Just had to write it. Thanks for reading! Nikki **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Confidence**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This is a random one-shot that I wrote ages ago. Jacob and Bella are OOC and there are some mild lemons toward the end! Once again excuse the bad punctuation and grammar...**_

_**Midday...**_

Jacob lay on the wet ground, eyes closed and groaning in pain. His right side had been crushed by the unexpected attack by the newborn vampire that had escaped detection. Trust Leah to be the one to confront it alone in some misguided attempt to piss Sam off. Jacob had gone to her rescue, but in the end had been the one to get injured. Flashes of pain ran down his spine as he felt his pack brothers lift him up from the ground and hoist him into the air. Voices he recognised were whispering words of reassurance to him, but he was in too much agony to take notice. The constant jolt from the movement of his carriers resonated through his bones and in the end he passed out from the pain.

The next thing he was aware of was the voice of the vampire doctor talking him through what he was doing. A drip had been attached to him and was pumping morphine into his body in order to numb the pain while the doctor worked on his injuries. He was vaguely aware of Carlisle calling out for Sam and Paul to come and hold him down for some reason. He was so doped up that he did not realise why they were needed until he felt their strong hands grip his legs and shoulders. The pain he had felt before was nothing compared to this. The doctor needed to reset his bones as they had healed incorrectly. He heard the count of one, two, three and then Carlisle set to work. Jacob's whole body jerked as indescribable pain coursed through him. A stream of obscenities left his lips as he passed out for the second time that day.

The third time he awoke it was to darkness. He must have been out of it for hours. He tried to move but he moaned as he felt the stitches being pulled in his right side. Swathes of bandages were wound round his body; the pain was now a dull ache as his quick healing ability kicked in to finish the job that the vampire doctor had started. Jacob lay back on his pillows and stared at the ceiling, his whole body was drenched in sweat and he longed for a shower but felt too exhausted to move.

After another few quiet moments had passed the door to his room was opened slightly, letting in some light from the hallway. Jacob turned in the direction of the doorway and he gasped as he saw Bella silently slip inside his room and gently close the door behind her. He was about to say her name when he saw her put her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. She leaned her ear against the door momentarily as if listening for movement; he could have told her there was none. After all he was the one with supernatural hearing, not her. He kept silent though; curious as to why she was creeping about like this.

She finally turned to face him and Jacob got his first full view of her since he had left her on the mountain to join the pack in their fight against the newborns. Her thick, brown hair was a mess, hanging in matted tendrils around her face. Her pale skin was mottled with red patches, a sign she had been crying and the dark circles under her eyes made her brown orbs seem huge. Jacob watched as she tiptoed toward his bed and clumsily knelt beside him. She leaned over so that her lips were close to his ear and he felt her hair fan around them, creating a cocoon.

"Are you okay?" Her warm breath tickled his ear and Jacob shifted uncomfortably, but a sharp pain in his side made him wince.

"Stupid question, Bells. No." he whispered bitterly. "What took you so long?"

Bella brushed her fingertips over his cheek and placed a finger on his lips. "Please Jake. I couldn't come before and I can't stay for long. The pack is engaged in a meeting with your dad at the moment so everyone is distracted. I had to wait for the right moment to slip in here to see you."

"Why would you need to do that? The pack would not stop you from seeing me..." he muttered disbelievingly.

Bella sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Sam ordered me to stay away after you got injured. He allowed Carlisle to come onto the res for a short time to treat you and then he was escorted off. Sam told him to keep me away from you; I was no longer welcome here."

Jacob turned away from her and frowned. Sam had said this? He knew that his Alpha did not trust the vamps and had little time for Bella but he could not believe he would take it upon himself to ban her, especially as he knew how he would react. Jacob felt Bella beginning to move away from his bedside. "Where are you going?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice quiet.

Bella cringed at his tone, but stayed where she was. "I have to go now. I wanted to see you one last time, to check that you were okay. I can't stay any longer in case the others come back. I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Of course you don't, you never do..." Jacob felt amused by her fearful tone. He had guessed who it was now that had told her the lie about Sam. If the pack had not wanted her here, she would not be standing by his bed now. "See you then. Have a nice life...or should I say death."

He head Bella cry out in surprise at his words, normally he would have rushed to reassure her, but he was sick of glossing over the truth. For once he couldn't be bothered to make her feel better about her reckless decisions. The choices were hers and he was done with trying to save her from herself. He waited for her to leave, but she just stood there, trembling, hands over her mouth as she tried to suppress her sobs.

"Why are you still here, Bella? Just go back to your leech and let him feed you more bullshit. I'm tired." He said dully.

"I came here to see you, I was so worried. Edward told me not to bother and he was right." Bella dropped her hands to her sides and stared at him, a flicker of dislike in her eyes.

Jacob thought the whole situation was funny; he would laugh if it wouldn't hurt so much."Just go away..." he said again. "I am sick of you to be honest."

Bella's chocolate brown eyes widened. "You bastard..." She said suddenly. She gasped as she realised what had slipped out of her mouth.

Jacob stared at her in surprise. Bella Swan actually said a swear word. This time he couldn't suppress the chuckle that rose from his chest, but regretted it when pain shot through his side. He took deep breaths and waited for the pain to subside before he turned his dark eyes onto hers.

"Not going to ask me if I am alright then, Bells?" he gave her a wicked grin and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hate you when you get like this..." She muttered irritably.

"Yeah, I hate you too, honey." Jacob shot back at her.

Bella approached the bed again and sat down beside him. She reached out and traced her fingertips over his cheek. His skin was glistening with sweat as his body continued on healing itself, the higher temperature a side effect of the process. Bit by bit he could feel that his body was improving as the bruises were beginning to fade. His broken bones would take a lot longer.

"Edward was the one who told me about Sam banning me. You don't believe that's true, do you?" She asked him suddenly.

Jacob was enjoying the feel of her wandering fingers tracing patterns over his skin; trust her to spoil it by mentioning the leech. "I don't give a damn about what lies he feeds you with. It's up to you whether you lap them up or not."

A sad smile touched Bella's lips at his words. "Wow, you really are done with me, aren't you?"

Jacob shifted around carefully so that he was lying on his back. "Yes."

Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly to try and regain her composure. Once she felt that she was back in control of her wayward emotions, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's cheek. She rose up from the bed and made her way to the door. Before she left she turned back to him one last time. "When Edward told me about Sam banning me from seeing you, I knew it was just another one of his lies. I told him to go to hell and that I loved you...I always was too late, wasn't I?"

Jacob turned his head to stare at her, his eyes open wide in shock. "Fuck..."he cursed as he watched her swiftly leave the room. "Bells, get your skinny ass back in here woman." he yelled after her.

* * *

_**Two o'clock in the morning...**_

Bella shifted around uncomfortably on Jacob's small bed. His arm was flung over her waist and their legs were tangled together. She opened her eyes and glared at Jacob, she was covered in sweat due to Jacob's excessive body heat. She pulled the thin material of her t-shirt away from her body; it was damp and clung to her. She muttered curses under her breath, she really craved a shower. She had not managed to have one since the newborn battle. After telling Edward that it was all over she had rushed straight over to see Jacob to declare her undying love, obviously he had tortured her for a bit, trying to make her think he didn't care. Bella knew Jake inside and out, just like he did her. She had hovered outside his door for a tense few minutes after he started yelling after her to come back. He deserved it after all the harsh things he had said to her. She smiled to herself as she remembered the insults he had hurled at her after she came back in the room for winding him up. She had to kiss him to shut him up. Red tinged her cheeks when she recalled where that kiss had led, until Sam had rudely interrupted them. Her mouth turned down when she recalled the smug look on Sam's face when he saw them together, proof that Edward had definitely lied.

Jacob moved around slightly and lifted his heavy arm off of her waist. Bella quickly slipped out from beside him and clambered off the bed. She stretched her whole body, shaking out each limb to get the blood circulating through her veins. The cold hit her body now that she was away from Jacob and the damp t-shirt gave her a chill. Bella tugged the t-shirt over her head and flung it to the floor. She yearned for a shower, she was sure that nobody would mind if she freshened herself up.

Treading carefully Bella tiptoed over to the door and gave a quick glance back at Jacob to check he was still sleeping, her foot got tangled in the jeans she had carelessly flung on the floor earlier and she tumbled to the floor with a crash. Jacob's eyes opened wide at the noise, he gazed in her direction and a big grin crossed his face as he saw her fighting with the jeans, trying to untangle herself unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted a shower. You are so hot that I felt all sweaty and I haven't had a shower in forever. God, why am I so clumsy? This wouldn't happen to a normal person." Bella finally freed herself and managed to stand, her legs now feeling distinctly wobbly.

"Need my help?" Jake teased.

"Very funny, you're injured and I am the one who can't remain upright."

"I don't feel that bad now. I could do with a shower too." Jacob said slyly.

"What about your bandages?"

"They're waterproof. Come on Bells, I dare you to just be yourself. That leech has literally stifled you, I saw a flash of the real you earlier. I knew that my feisty Bella was hidden somewhere." Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins.

"Can you stand?" She asked looking him over. He did seem a lot better, most of the bruises had faded from his body and the cuts had already healed over. His body's ability to heal itself so quickly still took her by surprise.

Jacob managed to manoeuvre his body into a sitting position. He grimaced as he felt a flash of pain near his injured ribs, but he felt a lot better than he had earlier. The strong pills that Carlisle had left for him dulled the pain. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity just because of a few broken bones. Bella hurried over to assist him, and he slipped his arm around her shoulders as she helped him to stand. One of Jacob's hands brushed across her naked breasts, she had forgotten that she had just taken off her top.

Jacob smiled as he heard Bella gasp as he trailed his fingers across her breast again. She glared up at him. "Typical, trust you to take advantage." She muttered.

"You're the one stripping off in my room." Jacob replied with a smirk.

Bella had a sudden urge to dig him in the ribs but refrained. The last thing she needed was him crying out in pain. She refused to admit that she liked the feeling of his warm hands on her skin. They hobbled through the open doorway and down the narrow hallway until they reached the bathroom. Bella reached out and opened the door and Jacob followed her slowly into the room. His side felt like it was on fire, but just being with Bella like this was worth the pain. He hadn't felt so happy in ages.

Bella shut the door and snapped the light on, the brightness made them both blink rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the light. Jacob now had a good view of Bella's naked upper half, he gave a low whistle and she turned and glared at him again.

"You're insufferable; I am surprised my face is not as red as a tomato letting you see me like this." She said, surprising herself. "I feel so different."

"Told you honey, you're just letting the real you out. The reason you are not embarrassed is because you feel comfortable with me. I always loved you for yourself, even though it took me getting terribly injured for it to sink in your thick head." Jacob reached out and mussed her hair.

"Watch it, Jake. All it would take is a dig in the ribs..." Bella said playfully.

"Very funny..."

Bella walked over to the shower and turned it on, the water came out cold and she stood there giving Jake an eyeful as she leaned in to check the temperature. After a minute the water became warm and she smiled in delight. She couldn't wait to get in, already anticipating the cleansing liquid washing away the grime.

"Right I'll go first and then you can go after," Bella suggested.

Jacob' face fell. "What? I thought we were going in together." he pouted.

This time Bella's face did flush red. "But that means we will both be _naked_ in the shower _together_?" her voice came out as a squeak.

"Duh, come on Bells. I have seen everything already." Jacob said nonchalantly.

Bella glanced down at the boy shorts she was wearing. "Not absolutely everything." She protested.

Jacob gave her a smug smile and Bella's eyes narrowed. "You did peek that time we went swimming on First beach and I lost my bikini bottoms. I hate you, Jacob." She hissed.

"I hate you too, remember. Can we get in now before the water gets cold?"

A wicked smile crossed Bella's face as she nodded at him. "Okay, me first..."

Jacob watched as Bella stripped off her last bit of clothing and threw it on the floor. Wow she really did have a fine ass? He was about to take off his shorts when Bella suddenly took hold of the shower head and sprayed him with the water unexpectedly, drenching him completely. He stood frozen with shock as Bella giggled at the stunned expression on his face.

"Gotcha..." She said, a smirk playing across her full lips."Looks like you've had your shower Jake. I will now enjoy mine, alone."

Jacob finally recovered from his stupor and he shook his head, droplets of water flying across the room. "You think you're so clever, Bella Swan. I might be injured, but I am still faster than you."

He reached out and grabbed the shower head from her easily and sprayed her full in the face with the water. Bella gasped as the water ran down her face. She tried to grab hold of the shower head but Jacob held it above her out of reach. Why did he have to be so darn tall? They were now both completely soaked with water, Bella's long hair was stuck to her head and droplets of water were running between her breasts distracting Jacob as he kept spraying the water at her.

Bella pressed her body closer to Jacob as she stood on the tips of her toes and stretched up to try and grab hold of the shower head. Jacob slipped his free arm around her waist and yanked her body against his. Pain shot through his side as she collided with him, but he ignored it. Having her torso pressed flush with his was well worth any discomfort.

"Do you give in now?" he said softly.

"I hate you," Bella replied, her eyes staring up into his. The desire shining from his eyes was making her feel very warm indeed.

"I hate you right back."Jacob whispered just before he captured her lips with his.

* * *

_**Four-thirty in the morning...**_

The early morning sun shone through the small window in Jacob's room. The weak light fell across two bodies entwined on the floor of his room. Jacob and Bella were lying on the duvet which had hastily been pulled from the bed; clothes were strewn around them, along with a few damp towels. After they managed to finally make it back from their impromptu shower they had let their passion overtake them and made love. They had to be very careful as Jacob was still in some pain, but they managed to find a comfortable rhythm and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms completely sated.

Jacob was the first to wake as the light hit him in the eyes. He lifted his head and glanced down at his side, the slight movement only caused a mild pain much to his relief. It seemed that his quick healing had done its job and he was over the worst. He turned his gaze onto the beauty lying in his arms and he smiled, Bells was still fast asleep. Memories of the last few hours ran through Jacob's mind and he pulled her body closer to his. He began to place teasing kisses along her neck and down onto her shoulder, his hand sliding down her side at the same time as he massaged her skin gently with his warm touch. Bella began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, a lazy grin crossing her face as she gazed up at him.

"Hey you..." She said sweetly.

"Hey..." Jacob echoed her words as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Bella reached up and slid her hand around the back of his neck as she played with the tendrils of his silky, black hair that he was beginning grow out again, just for her, he had admitted.

Their mouths moved together gently at first, both of them revelling in the fact that they were really together and this was all real. Jacob cupped Bella's face with his hand and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Bella slid her other arm around his neck and she pulled him closer, pressing her breasts against his muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his hot skin on hers.

Jacob moved one hand down Bella's back, stroking her smooth skin as he slid it right down to her ass. He pulled her over so that her body was draped across his. Bella lifted herself up and she straddled him, careful to avoid his injured side. Leaning down she kissed him deeply on the mouth as he entered her. Bella began to move her body with his as Jacob thrust up into her slowly, his hands continually caressing the skin on her back. He was mesmerised by the changing expressions on her face as their bodies moved fluidly together.

Bella felt close to the edge as her orgasm built up within her body, she began to move faster, along with Jacob, both of them seeking release. As Jacob felt Bella clench around him, he caught her lips in a heated kiss as they both came down from their high together. They lay together in bliss, Bella half draped across him, Jacob rubbing soothing circles on her sensitive skin. She laid her head on his chest so that her ear was pressed over his heart. She felt herself drifting into sleep as she listened to the steady thrum of the beat.

"You know that I love you, right..." Jacob murmured.

"Love you too..." Bella mumbled before sleep finally overtook her.

FIN...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Birthday Girl**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Edward drove Bella home in silence. The tension was palpable between them. Bella kept glancing at him; her hands twisting nervously in her lap. The whole evening had been a disaster. She had been dreading turning eighteen and the whole impromptu party hosted by the Cullen's had turned out worse then she had feared. Bella caught sight of the bandage wrapped around her wrist where she had cut herself on the glass cabinet. A simple paper cut had sparked off a chain of events she would never have foreseen.

"Please you have to tell Jasper I don't blame him." Bella finally broke the silence as Edward parked in her driveway.

"This shouldn't have happened." Edward's voice was tortured, as well as the expression he was wearing. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, staring straight ahead.

"It was an accident." Bella hated the sound of her voice. It sounded plaintive and whining.

"But it did. You could have been killed. This shows how dangerous we all are, Bella." Edward finally turned to look at her.

"But it was a freak accident. I won't be so clumsy next time." Bella could feel Edward slipping away from her and she was frightened.

"I should go." Edward tore his eyes away from her and stared out into the night.

"Will you stay?" Bella asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Not tonight. Go inside, Bella." Edward's words were final.

Bella hung her head as she climbed out of the Volvo and shut the door quietly. As soon as she stepped back from the car, Edward drove off at high speed, not even bothering to say goodnight. She felt like crying. She could feel the easy tears welling up behind her lids. Everything she feared was coming to pass, she could sense the change in Edward. He was pulling away from her. Bella glanced at the house. It was still early and she didn't feel like going inside. Her dad would ask questions and she didn't think she could keep the tears at bay.

Her eyes fell on her truck, parked proudly on the drive. The old beast was sturdy and made of iron. She always felt safe driving the old monster. She needed to feel safe right now. Bella took the keys from her purse and unlocked the driver's door and slipped inside. The clang of the heavy door startled her and she nearly dropped the keys on the floor. She glanced out of the side window to check that her father hadn't heard the sound. There was no movement from the house. As soon as she started the loud engine, Bella knew that he would definitely look outside, but she planned to be on the road before he could investigate and ask any questions.

* * *

Driving made Bella feel calmer. She gripped the wheel tightly and drove aimlessly around for a while. She soon found herself on the road heading for La Push. She thought about taking a walk along the beach in the dark, but before she reached the turn off she changed her mind and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Bella parked up a little way from the Black's house so that they would not be disturbed by the loud rumbling engine of the truck. Jacob had surprised her earlier that day at school with a present for her. He had bought her a traditional dream-catcher to ward off nightmares. He didn't know how apt his present was. It had been difficult to have a proper conversation with him while Edward was nearby and listening to their every word. She felt touched by Jacob's gesture and a little guilty when he chided her for not hanging out with him more. She wondered now whether he would be annoyed at her turning up unexpectedly, he had let slip that he would be home all night working on his car in the the garage.

Bella weaved her way past the house and headed over to the garage which was a little way from the house. One of the doors was slightly open, spilling light out into the night. He was definitely inside then. She picked up her pace and, taking a deep breath, she edged her way inside. Jacob had the radio playing at full volume so didn't hear her come in. He was leaning under the hood of the Rabbit, fiddling with something in the engine. Bella watched him work for a moment before she alerted him to her presence.

"Hey, Jake."

Jacob's head shot up and he hit it on the open hood of the car. Bella had to stifle a giggle as he whipped round, rubbing the top of his head; his eyes widened when he saw her standing there. "Bells?"

"Hey." She said again.

"What are you doing here? I thought that rich boyfriend of yours was throwing you a party." He picked up an old rag and began to clean his hands on it.

Bella flushed red and dropped her eyes to the floor. "He did, but...it didn't go so well."

Jacob threw the rag on the floor and hurried over to her. He leaned down so he could peer into her eyes. He was so freaking tall. Bella glanced up at him from under her lashes. "What happened?" He asked in concern. "Did he do something?"

"No, nothing like that." Bella mumbled. "I just hate parties. It's not my thing. I just...I don't know." She shrugged.

Jacob studied her for a moment before dropping the subject. He could tell she wasn't going to say anything more. Instead he smiled at her and took her hand, leading her over to an upturned crate that he used as a seat. He dusted it down before allowing her to sit. "I don't want you to mess up that dress. You look pretty by the way."

Bella blushed again as she tugged at the skirts of the blue dress Alice had picked out for her to wear for the party. She had forgotten that she was all dressed up. She felt stupid. "Thanks." She was so bad at taking a compliment.

"So." Jacob shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

His question brought up all Bella's fears about ageing. Before she could stop herself she suddenly burst into tears as she pictured Jasper attacking her and flying through the air as Edward pushed her out of the way before Jasper could bite her. She closed her eyes and put her hand over her injured wrist.

Jacob was alarmed at the sudden onset of tears. He quickly sat beside her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Bella buried her head in his shoulder and kept apologising. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't meant it."

"Hey, it's alright. It's just me...Jake. You can talk to me you know." He held her tighter as she began to tremble.

"It's nothing, just being silly." Bella choked out. "Sorry."

Jacob held her until she finally calmed down. When she pulled away from him her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, blackening them. "I must look like a fright." She wiped her face vigorously.

"A very pretty fright." Jacob joked lamely. He could almost hear his friends Embry and Quil groaning in horror at his words._ 'Very smooth, Black.' They would say. 'Calling the girl you're crushing on a fright, awesome.' _

Bella smiled at him wanly.

"I didn't mean that you look frightful or anything." Jacob began to babble. The Quil and Embry in his head were now beginning to roll their eyes in disgust. "You look really nice, cute and stuff. It's just that you said fright and I meant that you..."

Bella began to laugh. She rested her head back on his shoulder and gasped as she tried to catch her breath. All the tension from the dreadful party eased away. "Oh, Jake, you are so sweet. Do you know that?"

"I am?" He asked, a sunny grin lighting up his face.

"Definitely." Bella declared.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Jacob said softly.

* * *

"And Billy is definitely asleep?" Bella checked as they sneaked into the house.

"Yeah. I helped him into bed before I started work on the car." Jacob whispered.

"I'll wait here and you go get them." Bella stood nervously in the hallway while she watched Jacob head toward the small kitchen. She heard him opening the fridge and the clink of cans, which sounded loud in the silence, as he pulled thme out and placed them under his arm. He also caught sight of a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and took that too.

"Did you get them?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Jacob's white teeth flashed at her as he showed her the cans and the bottle. "We can celebrate your birthday in style now. How long have we got left?"

Bella glanced at her watch. "Two hours. It's ten o'clock."

"Cool. Let's go." Jacob led the way out of the house and back toward the garage.

* * *

Bella lay on her back on an old piece of tarpaulin that Jacob had spread on the floor. She waved her hand above her, trying to get her eyes to focus. "Jake. I fink I may be a liffle twispsy." She giggled.

Jacob, who was lying beside her, thought this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He laughed and laughed until his sides hurt. "Jush like a girl." He slurred.

Bella frowned. "Gwirl? Wash wrong wiv that?"

"Nuffink." Jacob rolled onto his side and picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels and tried to drink some, but it was empty. "Oh no." He said sadly as he turned it upside down and shook it.

"Oh, alllll goooneee." Bella sang the words in an off key voice. She lifted her watch to her face, nearly poking herself in the eye as she tried to read the numbers. It looked like the number twelve, she just wished it would stop swimming about and stay still. She shook her wrist. Damn watch must be broken. "I fink my birfday's allll overrrr."

Jacob lay back beside her and twisted his head so he was facing her. "Happy birfday, honey bunny." He grinned at her sexily. At least he hoped he was. He couldn't seem to control his mouth.

"Fanks." Bella smiled at him beatifically as she leaned across and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Jacob sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Edward was very concerned when Bella was a no show at school. He had thought it best to leave her to make her own way to school. Last night had really unnerved him. She had nearly been hurt yet again because of what he was. He hadn't handled the aftermath very well. He knew that Bella had been deeply upset by his attitude. He was still ambivalent about where their relationship was going to go. He had lulled himself into a false sense of security. He tried to call the house but there was no answer. So when the lunch bell rang he slipped away and headed to her house to check on her.

Edward couldn't climb through her window like he normally would. For some reason it was bolted shut and he could hear Charlie talking to Bella in her room. She sounded ill when she replied to him. He hovered outside the window, listening in to the conversation.

"It's your own fault, kiddo." Charlie was unsympathetic. "That's what you get for not only downing cans of cheap beer but mixing it with Jack Daniels. Let that be a lesson to you."

"Not so loud, dad." Bella whined. She pulled the pillow over her face. "My head hurts and I feel sick."

"Hangovers will do that to you." Charlie tried to hide his smile. Billy had said Jacob had actually not left the bathroom all morning. At least Bella had managed to keep hers down.

"It was my birthday. I wanted to celebrate. I'm eighteen." Her voice was muffled under the pillow.

"Well I doubt lover boy Edward Cullen will be impressed by the state of you right now." Charlie's voice showed his distaste as he mentioned Edward's name.

"That loser." Bella sneered. "You were right about him all along, dad."

"I was?" Charlie said in surprise, a slow smile crossing his face.

"Yes. When my head stops spinning I plan to write him a letter telling him to f...that it's over." Bella declared firmly.

"Oh I can write it if you want to dictate the letter to me, kiddo." Charlie offered as he pulled out his notebook and pen.

Bella pulled the pillow away from her face and locked eyes with her dad. They began to laugh at the same time, until Bella groaned. "I'm gonna be sick."

Outside Edward Cullen slipped silently away.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Decisions**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

"You're marrying him?" Jacob stared at Bella in disbelief; her face was extra pale as she gazed back at him in despair.

"Jacob." She whispered.

"I am done. I am so done." Jacob gave her a disgusted glance before striding off away from the camp. His bare feet left deep imprints in the snow.

Bella whirled back to look at Edward. "You knew he was listening." She said in disbelief.

"He needed to know, Bella." Edward replied softly, reaching out for her hand.

Bella snatched her hand away from him. Her face registered her anger at his manipulative actions. "You knew I wanted to tell him myself. How could you?" She snapped.

"Bella please." Edward reached out for her again but she ignored him and began to stumble after Jacob. He watched her go, anxiety shining in his eyes. Something was changing, he could feel it.

* * *

"Jacob wait." Bella ran as fast as she could through the thick snow. Jacob was several meters ahead of her but she knew he would hear her call. "Jake, wait."

She saw him stop, his back to her as he stood staring out into the distance. "What do you want, Bella?" He asked harshly.

Bella drew nearer to him, her feet sinking deep into the white flakes of snow. The sun was high in the sky, half blinding her as she held out her hands toward him. "Jake. I'm sorry."

"You are always sorry." Jacob sounded tired. "Goodbye Bella."

"What?" Bella staggered toward him as he began to move again. "We have to talk about this."

"There is a fight brewing down there." Jacob stopped again, twisting his upper body around so he could glare at her. "My brothers need me. I want nothing more to do with you. I am done"

"Please Jake." Bella begged again.

"NO." Jacob yelled. He turned round fully and looked at her with dislike in his eyes. "I won't dance to your tune any longer. You want to die, die. I can't save you if you won't save yourself. Do what you want. I've had enough."

Bella felt like he had wrenched her heart out of her chest and stomped on it. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I am sick of you yanking my chain. I've put my life on hold for you, when this battle is over I want to start living it. Goodbye Bella." Jacob said no more. He ignored Bella's entreaties as he strode purposefully down the mountain. She tried to follow but he was soon out of sight within the trees.

* * *

_**Two weeks later;**_

Bella pushed Alice's hands away from her as she tried to take more measurements. She was sick and tired of being pawed at like a china doll. "No more I can't take it."

Alice pouted as she rolled up the measuring tape "Really Bella we need to get things moving. I need to get your body measurements e-mailed directly to the designer so your dress can be made and sent over quickly. You are being very wilful today. What is the matter?"

"Nothing." Bella muttered. "I just need a break."

Alice gave a mock sigh. "Okay we can leave it for today but it is imperative that I finish things by the morning."

"Fine." Bella tried to muster up a smile but failed badly.

Alice studied her for a second before tidying up the samples of wedding material she had brought with her. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Bella just nodded. Alice sighed again as she finally left the room. Bella felt relief surge through her; thankful that she was alone at last.

* * *

She was sitting at the table drinking some coffee when someone knocked on the door. Bella grimaced. So much for some alone time. She slammed her mug down and went to see who her visitor was. She was shocked to see Embry standing on her doorstep.

"Is it Jake?" She asked worriedly as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Kinda." Embry went into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"He is fully recovered, isn't he?" Bella was getting anxious. Jacob had been attacked by a stray newborn during the battle and had received extensive injuries. She had begged him to let her come over to see him but he had flatly refused, going so far as to get the pack to block the entrance to the house when she had ignored his wishes and gone over anyway.

"Oh yeah Jake is fighting fit. He was over the worst in just a few days." Embry gave her a small smile.

"Then what's wrong?" Bella sat opposite him and cradled the mug of coffee in her hands.

"Um...how can I put this?" Embry fidgeted in his seat as he avoided her eyes.

"Put what?" Bella demanded. "Spit it out Embry. If something is wrong with Jake I want to know."

"Well it's not something wrong. I mean he's not ill." Embry looked increasingly uncomfortable as he spoke. "Look I'm only telling you this because I think you deserve to know and hopefully it will make you stop feeling guilty about him."

Nausea welled up in Bella's throat as she stared at Embry. She had a good idea what was coming.

"Jake imprinted." Embry finally confessed.

Bella's grip on her mug tightened. She really felt as if she was going to throw up. "I see." She said stiffly.

Embry rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her face become white as it lost all colour. "Um..are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bella lied badly. "Thanks for telling me."

"Right." Embry quickly got up from his seat. "I better go. See you, Bella."

"Bye." Bella replied dully. She didn't bother to see Embry out.

* * *

Edward came over as usual in the evening. He let himself in to find Bella still sitting at the kitchen table, cradling a mug of cold coffee in her hands. He was alarmed to see she had been crying. He sat beside her and pulled the mug out of her nerveless fingers.

"Bella love, what is it?" He asked in concern.

Bella blinked as she broke out of her stupor. She looked at Edward as if she had never seen him before. "I don't want to get married." She stated bluntly.

Edward was taken aback by her bald statement. He placed his cold hand over hers but she snatched it back. "Bella?" He said uncertainly.

Bella got up from her chair and headed out into the hall. Edward followed her and watched in confusion as she struggled into her coat and picked up the keys to her truck. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Bella opened the front door and gazed at him sadly. "I am going to save Jacob." She said simply. "Goodbye Edward."

The sound of the door closing was like an arrow to his long dead heart.

* * *

Bella parked the truck outside the Black's little red house. She stared out of the smeary windscreen at the garage where she had spent so many happy times with Jacob before their lives had been turned upside down. For a brief second she could almost see him running out to greet her with his usual bear hug, but when she blinked her eyes he was gone. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and counted to ten to calm her nerves. She could do this. She had to for his sake. Jacob had always said he abhorred imprinting. There had to be a way to save him from a lifetime spent with someone he didn't genuinely love. Bella knew Jacob wanted a proper relationship with a woman of his choice. He didn't want that taken away from him.

"You can do this, Bella." She muttered before exiting the truck and jumping to the ground.

First she tried the main house but there was no answer. "Please let him be in the garage." She pleaded to whatever god was listening.

Her wish was granted. As she slipped into the side entrance she saw him. Jacob was bent over the engine of the rabbit, his upper torso bare. He was wearing a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. When he heard her enter he stood up, pulling an oily rag out of his back pocket as he looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing here?" His voice registered neither pleasure or annoyance at her unexpected appearance.

Bella winced. It convinced her more then ever that Jacob was already disappearing. She hated the female who had destroyed her Jacob. "I needed to see you." She babbled.

Jacob just continued to gaze at her disinterestedly. "I'm quite busy." He hedged.

"Too busy for me?" Bella stepped toward him.

"Well yes." Jacob rubbed his hands on the rag. "I never expected to see you again. Is it something important?"

"Yes." Bella inched closer. "I know what happened."

"You do?" Jacob sounded bored.

"Yes." Bella cursed herself inwardly. She seemed to be reduced to one word syllables. How was this saving him?

Jacob glanced back at the rabbit. "Well could you hurry up and let me know what it is you want because I am busy." He said again.

"I know about the imprint." Bella blurted out.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. He gave her a half smile. "Ah I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" Bella demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Jacob shrugged. "I'm happy, you're happy. It worked out in the end."

Bella felt her heart clinch in her chest. "You hate imprinting." She whispered.

"Actually I don't know why I was so against it." Jacob shrugged again. "It really makes things so much easier."

"No it doesn't." Bella growled. She stepped nearer to him. He continued to watch her curiously.

"I am not sure what you want from me, Bella." He said.

"My name is Bells, not Bella." She snapped.

A small smile touched his lips, he seemed amused by her. Bella clenched her fists as she stared up at him. "You saved me, Jake. I want to save you."

"Save me? And how do you plan to do that?"

Bella faltered. "I'm not sure yet but we'll figure it out together."

"Will we?" Jacob smiled wider this time.

"Yes." Bella said earnestly. "It's not too late, Jake."

"Will you have the time? I mean aren't you getting married soon." There was a subtle change to his voice which Bella latched onto immediately.

"I'm not getting married. I changed my mind." She revealed, studying him carefully.

"Oh..." Jacob seemed to be struggling to stop himself grinning.

A light bulb suddenly switched on in Bella's head. She glared at him in anger. "YOU LIED."

Jacob grinned at her as he let out a loud belly laugh. "So what if I did? It worked didn't it?"

"You bastard." Bella said as she hit out at him.

Jacob caught her hand easily. "I wouldn't do that, honey. Remember what happened the last time."

"You smug ass..." Bella's words were cut off as Jacob leaned down and kissed her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Paul**

_Paul;_

Paul was a loner, an outsider, someone who was renowned for trouble. People steered clear of him and his father. His mother had left long ago after one too many beatings from his dad; she hadn't bothered to take her young son with her. Paul never forget that the woman who was supposed to care and nurture him had been the first to abandon him. It became a pattern in his life in the early years, as one girl after another tried to get to know him, see beneath the harsh exterior and try to change him. It never worked, they all left him in the end.

_Paul and the Pack;_

Then Paul phased and his life changed forever, he was no longer a loner, an outsider, now he was part of a pack, he had brothers. They looked out for each other, covered each other's backs when danger was near. Suddenly he had friends who understood, they were all in this together. For once he wasn't the trouble maker but a protector, pursuing and hunting down the tribe's natural enemies. Paul was working for a noble cause and he was proud to. But pride comes before a fall, and Paul was about to fall hard.

_Paul and Jacob;_

The first thing to upset the balance of his new life was Jacob Black. The chief's son finally phased and all hell broke loose. Suddenly it was all about him and his needs. Paul expressed his concerns to his Alpha, Sam. Why were they letting this young interloper control their lives? He was a drain on their cohesiveness as a pack, all Jacob thought about was Bella this, Bella that. She was the famous leech lover who had been abandoned by their mortal enemy. The stupid girl should be lucky she was still alive. But Jacob was obsessed with her and soon the whole pack was dragged into her sorry mess. Paul hated Jacob.

_Paul and Bella;_

The second thing to turn his life upside down was his first meeting with the girl he nicknamed 'the leech lover.' Bella Swan came seeking Jacob when Sam warned the young boy to stay away from her. They were all gathered at Jacob's house when she came knocking, demanding to see her best friend. Paul was the one who jeered her, spitting out his sarcastic comments and telling her to get lost. He never expected her to slap him. Paul had been with plenty of girls and upset them too, but none of the had dared to lay a hand on him like that. As her hand marked his skin, he glared at her, his whole body shaking as he began to phase.

She had stepped back in alarm when she realised what she had started. Paul was too far gone to stop the change; he phased into his wolf form and made the mistake of looking into the leech lover's eyes. He didn't have time to realise the consequences of this action as Jacob appeared and phased on the fly, attacking him. They both rolled in the dirt, fighting over Bella Swan. It wouldn't be the last fight they had over her.

_Paul and Jacob;_

Jacob knew, they all knew about Paul's imprint on Bella Swan. Nothing was secret within the pack dynamic. They could read each other's minds, knew every thought that passed, no matter how fleeting. The pack became fractured as Jacob and Paul began an intense rivalry to win her over. But neither factored in that the leech who had stolen her heart and then broken it would unexpectedly return.

_Paul and Bella;_

"How could you go back to him?" Paul had yelled at Bella time and again.

Bella had given him her usual excuses, she couldn't live without Edward, he was her life and held her heart. She trotted out the same old lines. "I love you, Paul, but only as a friend." Paul knew she used the same lines on Jacob too.

"Then you are on your own." Paul spat at her, knowing he didn't mean a word of it, the imprint wouldn't let him.

_Paul and Jacob;_

She had torn the pack apart with her selfishness. They had fought for her against an army of newborn vampires, risked their lives on her behalf because of the love two of their pack felt for her. Now one of their brothers was injured. Jacob lay on his bed, his bones crushed all down one side. Bella had come and gone, telling him she loved him but not enough to leave the cold hearted creature that she believed was her future.

Paul watched her go, he knew that very soon her hold on him would be over. Not too far in the future she would become a cold, dead thing. It was her choice and he couldn't change it. The imprinter did whatever their imprintee wanted.

The others had all gone home to lick their wounds but Paul stayed behind, slipping into the Black's house unnoticed and heading to Jacob's room. He opened the door and looked down on his injured pack brother. The girl they both loved had completely crushed his future leader. There was nothing left for them to fight over and for the first time Paul was glad he genuinely hadn't been in love with Bella Swan, unlike Jacob. He knelt down next to the bed and said something that he vowed he would never say.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." He apologised.

Paul didn't know whether Jacob heard him or not, but he was glad he had said it, because after all the heartache there was only one thing left to hold them all together; the pack. They were brothers and that was all that mattered in the end.

_**Fin...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fine Line Between Friends and Lovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-drabble set sometime in Eclipse AU.**_

Bella walked along the beach with Jacob; she held onto his hand as they strolled along, occasionally glancing at him worriedly. He had something on his mind, she could tell. He had hardly spoken much since her arrival for one of her rare visits to La Push. With a vengeful vampire on her tail and Edward back in her life, spending any quality time with her best friend was becoming increasingly rare. Not to mention the not too subtle problem of dealing with his unrequited feelings for her; or so she kept telling herself anyway.

The surf crashed against the beach, the white foam narrowly missing Bella's shoes as she walked along the edge of the water. Jacob's feet were bare and he allowed the cold sea to wash between his toes. His mind was far away and he hardly noticed when Bella halted.

"Jake what's wrong?" She couldn't keep silent any longer. "You've hardly said a word since I got here."

Jacob tore his eyes away from the horizon and gazed down at Bella. She was staring up at him anxiously, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. She always did this when she was stressed. He knew her so well, every thought that passed through her head he could read easily. "What would you have done if I had imprinted on you, Bells?" He asked her suddenly taking her completely by surprise.

Her mouth opened and closed before her eyes narrowed; the lines at the corners crinkling as she mulled over what he had said. "You haven't though...have you?"

"What would you have done?" He asked her again.

"You haven't, so the question is irrelevant." Bella shrugged, trying to avoid a direct answer as she kicked out at the sand with her foot; the fine grains blowing every which way in the wind.

"Would you have gone back to him?" Jacob persisted.

"Jake where are you going with this?" Bella was getting exasperated.

"You just can't tell me the direct truth, can you Bella?" Jacob said mutinously as he looked out toward the horizon again. "I don't know why you even come out here anymore."

"Don't be like this, Jake." Bella pleaded. "You're my best friend and I miss you. That's why I come out here and that's why I'm here now."

Jacob glanced at her again, lifting up their joined hands. "You hold my hand, Bells. If we're just friends why do you hold my hand? Why do you let me put my arm around you? That isn't what friends do. It's what lovers do." He suddenly let go of her hand and the loss of his warm fingers holding hers was frightening.

"That's just us." Bella tried to grab his hand again but he refused to let her touch him. "Come on Jake, where is all this introspection leading? This isn't you."

"It's very much me." Jacob snapped. "I've done a lot of growing up, it's a pity you've never done the same." He said bitterly. "Go home, Bella. I believe we are done here."

Bella stayed rooted in place as he marched away from her, his back ramrod straight. He didn't once look back.

* * *

Bella was sitting with Edward on the sofa at her house watching one of her favourite old films, Jane Eyre. He had his arm along the back of the sofa, his fingers touching her shoulder lightly. As usual there was space between them. She couldn't cuddle up to him because she would freeze and she couldn't hold his hand for long, not without thick gloves, otherwise her fingers would turn blue. She tried to concentrate on the film but Jacob's last words kept echoing around her head.

"Are you alright my love?" Edward flashed her his heartbreaking smile. He really was so handsome, just like the marble Adonis she had compared him to when she has first laid eyes on him. He was physically perfect, too perfect in some ways.

"Are you happy Edward?" She asked instead.

A small frown marred his perfect forehead as he pondered her question. "What is happiness when all is said and done? I am content right now, being here with you. But happy in the broader spectrum of things? It's hard to say. I have moments where I think what I'm feeling could be happiness. Most of them are with you."

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed." Bella muttered irritably.

"Bella? Has something I said upset you?" Edward was most concerned. She could see the worry in his amber eyes as he studied her face carefully, trying in his own way to read her face as he couldn't read her mind.

"It's what you didn't say, Edward. That's the problem." Bella said sadly. She got up from her seat and switched off the television. "Go home Edward. I have some thinking to do."

* * *

Jacob was home alone when he heard the familiar sound of Bella's loud truck pulling up outside the house. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was past ten, very late for her to be driving about alone at night. He wondered what she was doing here. If it was to try and get round him he wasn't interested. He had meant what he had said to her that day on the beach. He couldn't be friends with her, not when he wanted so much more. Jacob remained where he was, refusing to get up and run outside to greet her like he normally would.

He heard her light footsteps as she approached the house, then the tentative knock on the door. She was breathing heavily which meant she was anxious about something. He pondered whether to ignore the knock on the door but inside he knew he wouldn't. He made her wait for a tense few seconds before finally allowing her inside.

Bella was agitated. Jacob watched as she paced up and down his small living room, her hands clenching and unclenching. He sat back down on the couch and waited for her to get to the point of her late night visit.

"Are you happy, Jake?" She asked him suddenly, whirling round to face him, her face flushed and her eyes overly bright.

"When I'm with you, yes very happy. Right now not so much." Jacob crossed his arms and waited.

"You asked me what would I have done if you had imprinted on me." Bella reminded him.

"Yes." Jacob continued to wait as he watched her take in a deep breath.

"I would have done this." Bella suddenly launched herself at him, but as ever her inability to walk on a straight surface without tripping ruined what she had planned. Instead she tripped over her own feet and landed in his lap, her head hitting his. "Ow."

Jacob wasn't hurt at all. He burst out laughing as she rubbed her head. "You would have head butted me? That's not very romantic, honey." He reached out and rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"That's why I should never take the initiative. I always mess it up." Bella grumbled, feeling utterly mortified.

"You didn't mess anything up. You did what I wanted you to do." Jacob smiled at her indulgently.

"Which was?" Bella rubbed her head again.

"You came to me." Jacob kissed the sore spot on her head before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Other Side of the Door**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella flew down the dirt track on the motorbike, hair flying wildly in the wind, her heart racing with exhilaration. She never realized how addictive the adrenaline could be when doing something reckless. Edward's honeyed tones echoed in her ears pleading with her to slow down, but it only made her increase speed. She leaned further over the bike's handlebars, focusing on the road ahead. Her long hair continued to whip wildly in the wind and a piece blew over her eyes, blinding her. The bike wobbled as she let go of one of the handlebars to claw the hair out of the way, but to no avail. Before she knew what had happened, the front wheel of the bike connected with a rock that was jutting out, Bella sailed over the front of the bike and landed in a crumpled heap her head connecting with the same rock. Pain shot through her skull and everything went black as she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bella was fighting for breath, her head suddenly came up from under the water and she gasped for air. Shaking her head she moved her wet hair out of the way and peered around, trying to get her bearings. What she saw stunned her. She was no longer sitting astride the motorbike; her disbelieving eyes took in the white tiled walls, the one small window high up on the wall. Glancing around fearfully she saw a white sink and toilet, a small mirrored cabinet adorned one wall with a towel rail underneath it. Bella shivered and goose pimples began to appear on her arms. She finally looked down at herself and realized that she was sitting in a bath, completely naked. She couldn't stop the scream from escaping her lips.

The door was shoved open and a half naked Jacob ran into the bathroom, a pair of jeans hanging unbuttoned on his hips. A towel was slung around his muscular shoulders and his short, black hair was dripping with water. "What the hell? Bells, honey what's wrong?"

Bella became frozen as she watched him approach the bath and kneel down beside it. He reached out and pulled her close to his chest. She relaxed into his embrace momentarily before she suddenly recalled that she was completely naked. She pulled away from him and sank lower into the tepid water, her arms criss crossing her breasts, trying to hide them. Jacob frowned at her, his face awash with confusion.

"What are you doing? I have seen them enough times, what..."

"Get out..." Bella finally found her voice.

Jacob's dark eyes widened, "What's wrong with you?" The hurt was clear in his tone.

"I don't...I...please can you just give me some privacy I need to get dressed. Where are my clothes?" Bella begged, dropping her eyes from his, unable to bear seeing the downcast expression on his face.

"Right...I'll just throw some through the door..." he gave her one last disappointed glance before disappearing swiftly from the room.

Bella carefully climbed out of the bath and wrapped one of the towels around her, her mind was whirling. Why the hell was she in a bath naked? Why was Jacob the one to come running when she screamed? He had intimated that he had seen her unclothed before? The last thing she remembered was riding the motorbike and then blackness. Her mind felt fuzzy with all the unanswered questions. She didn't know what to do. The door opened again and Jacob chucked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into the room. He shut it again just as quickly. Bella dried herself and then pulled the clothes on, glad to cover her nakedness.

She stood for a few minutes, unsure what to do next. She couldn't stay in this room for eternity, she needed answers to what the hell was going on and the only person who could possibly help was her half naked best friend. The image of him running to her assistance, with his jeans hanging low on his hips and his hair dripping with water made pleasant tingles run through her body. She couldn't get the sight of his incredible body out of her head; her Jacob had grown up into a sexy man. Bella shook her head to clear it. What was she thinking? She was in the middle of a bizarre situation and all she could think about was Jacob's muscular body. What about Edward? She had ridden the damn bike to hear his voice and ended up here. Sighing heavily Bella plucked up all her courage and finally left the bathroom, wondering what she would find on the other side of the door.

* * *

A short hallway led Bella to a set of bedrooms. She glanced into the first room and found it empty; she crept toward the second one and peered inside. Jacob was sitting on the end of a king size bed; he was holding something in his hands and staring at it intently. As soon as he heard her movement his head shot up and he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Feeling better honey?"

Bella nodded her head and cautiously approached him; she perched on the bed beside him and looked at what he was holding. She gasped as she saw herself in the photo; she was standing beside Jake smiling into the camera. He was dressed in a white open necked shirt and black trousers, while she was wearing a simple white, empire line dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. Her long hair was half up and the rest flowed down her back. More flowers had been woven into her hair like a crown.

"Our wedding?" She enquired.

Jacob passed her the photo, he looked at her curiously. "Yeah, you looked so beautiful Bells."

Bella touched the photograph reverently. She was almost blinded by how happy she seemed when the picture was taken. She felt Jacob slip his arm around her shoulders and his warmth enveloped her. Unconsciously she leaned into his side and they both remained silent as they continued to look at the picture. Bella was still totally confused by what was happening. Had she woken up into some sort of parallel universe? Was this all some kind of bizarre dream? Jacob was the only one who could answer some of her questions. She didn't want to upset him like earlier so she decided to ask him subtly about their life together without revealing she had no memory of any of it.

"This was a good day, wasn't it?" She began. Jacob's face lit up and she knew he was remembering a happy time.

"It was the best day of my life. I still can't believe that after all that happened you finally agreed to marry me." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, drawing her closer to his side.

"Yes," Bella continued to play along, hoping to fish out some more information. "I love hearing you talk about how you proposed, tell me now Jake, please?"

Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins; it reminded her of the boy she had just been riding the bikes with. She gazed up at him and watched as a myriad of expressions crossed his face. Her hand wandered of its own accord and found his; she squeezed it gently waiting for him to start his story.

"Well after you came back, I was trying to pretend that I had moved on with my life, remember?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "Yeah..."Where had she come back from? Everything was so confusing.

"It didn't take you long to win me round. I was so hurt back then, Bells. I'm sorry how I was when you first came to see me." he apologised.

Bella frowned, having no knowledge of what he was talking about. "I probably deserved it, Jake. I usually do. Carry on..."

Jacob laced his fingers with hers and pulled her hand up to kiss the back of it. The warmth from his kiss sent a pleasant shiver all along her skin. She found herself caught up in his gaze, the desire shining from them making her breathless. It took all of her willpower to tear her eyes away from his. "Tell me more, Jake", she whispered breathlessly.

Jacob smirked at her as if he knew the effect he had on her. "Well after you managed to convince me that you had left the leech for good, I..."

"I left Edward?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Jacob's eyes narrowed at the mention of his hated love rival. "Yes, why are you saying it like that?"

Bella swallowed nervously, wondering how she was going to atone for her mistake. Jacob had dropped her hand and was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Bella could never bear to see Jacob hurting. She shifted closer to him and picked up his hand and laid it on her cheek, pressing it into her flesh.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Please forgive me?"

Jacob's other hand reached up so he was cupping her face, he leaned forward and Bella was sure he was going to kiss her on the mouth. She licked her lips nervously, once again beginning to panic. His lips landed on her forehead and she closed her eyes, part of her disappointed that he had not kissed her on the mouth. She sighed and leaned into him. "Tell me more Jake."

"When you were back in my life, Bells, I needed to know that it was for good this time. I knew that you hated the idea of marriage, you had your wedding to your leech annulled and well I thought if you truly were committed to me then if I asked, you would not hesitate to say yes." Jacob continued his voice husky with emotion. "My dad had given me my mom's engagement ring, so I asked you to come for a walk on First beach with me, we went to the driftwood log and I made you sit down. I could see by the look on your face that you knew what I was planning. I thought at one point you were going to get up and bolt."

"Never..." Bella said softly.

Jacob smiled. "No, I got down on one knee and you said no, you made me sit beside you and then I asked you to marry me. I said that it didn't have to be right now but sometime in the future. I needed the reassurance that you would be mine one day. When you shouted yes and kissed me I was so happy."

Bella looked at the picture of her wedding day again. She could see the happiness shining from her eyes. After all that she had felt for Edward, had it really just unravelled so easily. He must have come back for her at some point. She did not want to question Jacob about that time of their lives. She could see how much it hurt him when she had mentioned Edward's name. Whatever had occurred between her and Edward, she had obviously made her choice to come back to Jacob. She felt his hand brushing back the wet tendrils of her hair, causing her to look up at him.

"Why did you act so weird earlier, Bells?" He asked her gently. "When you were in the bath you looked at me like I was a stranger?"

"I'm sorry; I fell asleep in the bath. I had an odd dream and was startled when I woke up, that's all." She lied.

Jacob looked at her searchingly for a moment before nodding. "Okay, you're alright now though, right?"

"I'm fine," Bella replied reassuringly.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down onto the bed with him. She squealed with surprise when he rolled them over and he hovered above her. He stared down into her eyes, a wicked smile on his lips. "So, now can we enjoy our honeymoon? After all we have been travelling for a while and now that we are both cleaned up I wouldn't mind some alone time with my beautiful wife."

"Our honeymoon..." Bella echoed him. No wonder she had not recognised anything. They must be staying in some kind of holiday home. Nervousness crept up on her and her cheeks flushed red.

"Don't worry honey; there is no need to be nervous. It's just you and me, Jake and Bells..."

"Yeah, Jake and Bells..." Bella felt her body relax and before she was aware of his intentions, Jacob leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and regretted it as the harsh hospital strip lights bored down into her pupils. She winced as she squinted trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Her head was pounding and it hurt to move. Why was she in hospital?

"Jake, where are you?" her voice sounded pitiful to her ears.

"I'm right here..." she managed to turn her head and he came into view.

"Your hair is longer again. What's happening?" She mumbled.

Jacob shifted his chair closer to her bed. "My hair has always been long. You hit your head really hard on the rock. Do you remember coming off of the bike?"

"Sort of...Jake I had a really weird dream..." She gazed at him adoringly and it made Jacob's eyes open wide. Bella Swan had never looked at him like that, ever. He hoped that she wouldn't go back to how she was before. He loved seeing the light shining behind her beautiful brown eyes.

"Was it a good weird dream, Bells?" He enquired, transfixed by the expression on her face.

"Oh yes..." her words came out in a breathy sigh.

"Was I in it?"

Bella actually giggled, even though the motion made her head begin to spin. "Oh yeah, you were definitely in it."

Jacob couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips. "Are you sure you are okay? You seem so different."

"In what way am I different?" Bella asked him.

"You seem happy..." Jacob said in wonder. "What changed?"

Bella moved her arm and held out her hand. Jacob reached out and caught it; he leaned forward and dared to kiss the back of her hand. He glanced up at Bella hesitantly waiting for her reaction. She just smiled at him lazily and he relaxed.

"Even though I was asleep I woke up," Bella replied.

Jacob laughed at her odd statement, though he understood her meaning perfectly. "You're weird Bells, but I love ya anyway." He teased.

Bella felt her eyelids begin to close again as exhaustion crept up on her. "Right back at ya, Jake." She murmured as she fell into a dreamless sleep."

**FIN**

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Plan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob cuddled Bella close to him as she finally stopped shivering. Her eyes began to droop and her head fell against his warm chest as she succumbed to exhaustion. His heat surrounded her like a warm cocoon and she drifted into a restful sleep. Jacob smiled as he gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Could you at least control your thoughts?" A harsh voice floated out of the darkness.

Jacob raised his head and glared across at Edward, who was sitting crouched in the corner, keeping as far away from Bella as the small tent would allow in order not to add an extra chill. "Stay out of my head."

"It's difficult when your thoughts are so loud. It's like you are shouting them at me." Edward shifted around slightly so that he was sitting cross legged near the rear of the tent.

"What is your problem, leech? If my thoughts make you uncomfortable then leave." Jacob retorted.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Edward said quietly so only Jacob could hear.

"Well it's never going to happen is it?" Jacob tightened his strong arms around Bella reflexively. She mumbled his name under her breath and he couldn't help but smile.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Edward's next question surprised him.

"Of course I do." Jacob replied. "She loves me too, only she won't admit it to herself."

"I can't tell if you're right." Edward said, sounding frustrated.

Jacob was silent for a moment as he concentrated on Bella, her chest rose and fell as she breathed. Her heart beat slowly in her chest and he revelled in the sound, not knowing how much longer he would be able to hear it. "She could choose me you know." He said eventually.

"I don't think so." Edward stated firmly.

"You don't know that." Jacob snapped. "I could give her a life, a human life."

A tortured expression crossed Edward's face at those words. He stared miserably at his rival. "That's all I've ever wanted for her; to be happy, live a normal human existence...have children." He confessed.

"Then just leave." To Jacob the answer was so simple.

"I tried." Edward reminded him. "I left and it nearly killed us both."

"You should have tried harder." Jacob shot back at him. "If you had stayed away another six months I could have made her happy. She was getting better."

Edward pondered Jacob's words. He knew that his rival could give Bella a better life and that he was strong enough to protect her. Edward loved Bella more than anything else in the world and his greatest desire was to see her safe and living a full human life. The thought of losing her from his world was unbearable but he knew he could stand the pain if Bella was living the life she deserved. He craved that for her.

"She needs convincing." He murmured.

"What?" Jacob questioned him.

"Bella...she needs to wake up to how much she really loves you and what sort of life you could have together."

"Don't you think I haven't tried." Jacob pointed out. "I've told her how I feel, tried to kiss her, convince her with words...but she is adamant that you are what she wants."

"Maybe you've been going about it in the wrong way." Edward said slowly. "Maybe Bella needs to know just what it would be like if she lost you from her life permanently. She has never had to experience it."

"You mean trick her?" Jacob frowned, not liking that idea.

"No...just show her what she is really missing. You have always been there, supporting her, guiding her...if she thought that could be taken away perhaps it would force her hand." Edward felt sick at the idea of pushing Bella toward Jacob, but his longing for her to have a better life overrode his own needs.

"Why are you suggesting this?" Jacob asked curiously. "If it works you will lose her."

"Yes and it will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but her happiness means more to me than my own wants and desires. Despite what you think of me, Jacob. I love Bella with all my soul." Edward said earnestly.

"I am beginning to believe it." Jacob agreed. "You know that I will take care of Bells and love her for the rest of my life."

Edward closed his eyes, trying to keep his sadness from overwhelming him. "I know...I know."

* * *

Bella stood in front of Edward, her eyes half closed against the glare of the bright sun making the snow sparkle like diamonds at her feet. They had just been talking about the top ten best nights of their lives and he had sweetly told her that all of them were spent with her. It was just like him to be so romantic after spending such a difficult night with Jacob sleeping by her side. He was so selfless.

"And what is your number one?" She asked him softly.

"When I asked you to marry me and you said yes." Edward smiled at her affectionately as he took her hand.

Jacob was hiding around the corner; he heard the words that were his cue to interrupt the little romantic interlude. He took a deep breath and marched into view, doing his best to school his face into a hurt expression. "You're marrying him?" He called out to Bella.

Bella spun round in shock when she saw Jacob standing behind her, his face showed his hurt and devastation. Her heart ached in her chest as she locked eyes with him. "Jake..." she cried out.

"I am done, I am so done." Jacob snapped as he whizzed round and strode off.

Bella turned back to face Edward. He had a guilty look plastered over his handsome face. "You knew he was listening?" Bella said in disbelief.

"He deserved to know." Edward replied quietly.

Bella glared at him angrily as she swiftly turned and began to stagger after Jacob through the deep snow. "Jake wait." She yelled.

Edward watched her go, his face showing his intense sadness. He knew this was the beginning of the end and that he had lost her for good. Her feelings for Jacob had been written all over her face as she immediately rushed after him. "I love you, Bella." He whispered brokenly as his shoulders began to shake with the force of his emotions.

* * *

"Kiss me and come back." Bella cried out to Jacob in her desperation for him to stay. Her heart was heavy in her chest as her anxiety made her breathless. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't.

Jacob had stopped moving at her words. He half twisted round to look at her. "Do you mean it?" He demanded.

"Yes." Bella pleaded. "I mean it. Kiss me."

Jacob didn't need asking twice. He ran back to her, immediately cupping her face in his warm hands as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Bella only hesitated for a second before her arms encircled his neck and she sank her fingers into his silky hair, drawing him closer as the kiss intensified exponentially. Jacob let go of her face and wrapped his hands around her small waist as he lifted her up and crushed her to his body. Bella gasped at the feel of his muscular torso pressed to hers. The kiss continued until they were both breathless and that is when she saw her true future.

Behind her closed lids Bella saw herself standing in a field full of wild flowers. The sun was bright in the azure blue sky. She was clutching onto the hands of two small, black haired children as they all stood gazing across at the tall, handsome man that had his arms open, waiting for them.

"Go." Bella whispered to the children. She released their hands and they flew away from her, running through the tall grass towards their father.

The vision faded from Bella's mind as the kiss ended. Their lips parted and they both stared breathlessly at each other. "Please tell me that meant something, Bells?" Jacob begged her.

Bella glanced behind her for a second, as if seeking something, before turning back to Jacob. "Yes, it meant everything. I love you." She murmured.

Jacob smiled at her happily as he leaned down to kiss her one last time. "I have to go." He said regretfully. "But I will be back. I love you."

"Love you more." Bella returned his smile and watched as he ran down the mountainside, a spring in his step that hadn't been there before.

* * *

Bella returned to the camp to find Edward waiting for her. He had an inscrutable expression on his face. "You saw." She whispered.

"No, I heard. Jacob's thoughts are pretty loud." Edward tried to smile but failed.

"Your plan worked." Bella felt a tear roll down her face as she gazed at him sadly.

"You knew?" Edward dropped his eyes to his hands which were clenched in front of him. "I always suspected that you loved him."

Bella stepped forward and gently placed a kiss on his cold cheek. "You are the most selfless man I have ever known. You will always hold a piece of my heart."

Edward finally forced a smile onto his face. He had to show her he would be alright. It would be his last gift to her. "Live your life and be happy Bella Swan. That's all I ever wanted."

Bella took his hand in her own and laced their fingers together. "I know, Edward. I finally know."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Lust**

_Jacob/Bella;_

Heat, Bella was hot, burning up. She was drowning in the dark red of lust as Jacob kissed her. She was on top of a mountain, snow under her feet and falling from the sky. She felt nothing but his hot hands as they cradled her waist and then tangled in her hair as she lost herself in him. Everything was Jacob, he was all she could see, he was her sun and the air she breathed.

The kiss ended and Bella was cold, frigid. She watched him run down the mountain, waving to her happily as he went to fight.

_Edward/Bella;_

Cold, Bella was freezing, right through to her bones. She trembled in Edward's embrace as he tried to calm her fears about the impending fight. He leaned in to kiss her, his frigid lips sending her skin into spasms. Her heart froze in her chest as she watched her breath fog in the air, her heart and mind far away as she pined for her sun.

_Jacob/Bella;_

Bella was warm as she lay next to Jacob on his too small bed. His body had lost it's intense heat as it desperately tried to heal itself. Her hand rested over his heart, the strong beat reassuring her that he was still alive, here in her arms. Her sun had imploded but she vowed that he would regain his health and his vitality. She would make sure of it.

_Edward/Bella;_

Bella rubbed her arms, trying to infuse some warmth into her chilled skin as she stood opposite Edward. His cold hand was on her cheek as he gazed at her imploringly with his golden eyes. He tried for the last time to read her mind, but failed as he always did. Their goodbye was made in silence; all their words had long been used up. Bella had been cold for too long, she took Edward's hand away from her cheek and walked away from him for the last time.

_Jacob/Bella;_

Heat, Bella was hot, burning up. She was drowning in the dark red of lust as Jacob made love to her. Bella joyously stepped into the flames.

_**A/N-thanks for reading.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Speak Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Another random one shot. This was written a long time ago, so please excuse the bad grammar, punctuation, and of course the simplicity of the story telling...**_

The call came while Bella was frantically trying to get ready for her early morning shift at the coffee shop. She had woken up late and was trying to fix her messy hair into some sort of recognisable style when her cell phone began to ring. The shrill tones of Michael Bolton warbling set her teeth on edge. Her dad had decided that he would like this for his ring tone and set it up on her new phone. Bella cursed the day she ever let her dad get his hands on her stuff.

She yanked the phone open and pressed the 'call answer button.' "What?" She yelled down the line.

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet your father is it now?" Charlie Swan's irritated tone made Bella frown.

"Look dad I am late for work, so if you don't mind getting to the point..."Bella barely disguised her annoyance.

"Jacob is getting married today, it's your last chance kiddo." Charlie did not beat around the bush.

Pain shot through Bella's heart at the thought of her...no he wasn't hers, hadn't been since she had abandoned him to run off with the leech. Bella smiled ironically as she thought about Edward, he was a leech, a blood sucking, life draining poor excuse for a person. She had blindly followed him to spend eternity in a state of coldness; thankfully she had come to her senses. Goose pimples suddenly sprang up on her arms at the thought of what could have been.

"Bella are you there?" He dad's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah...look dad, wish Jake all the best okay. I have to go now."

"I never pegged you for a coward, Bella. I thought you had more fight in you than this." Charlie suddenly yelled down the line, making her wince. "The boy is making the biggest mistake of his life and you are gonna sit back and do nothing?"

Bella felt her anger rising. How dare her father assume she was a coward? She was doing Jacob a favour. She had been absent from his life for five years, she had no right to interfere in the choice he had made for himself, however much she wanted to run to him right now and beg him not to go ahead with the wedding.

* * *

Charlie put the phone down and smiled to himself. He turned and winked at the figure sitting behind him.

"Did she take the bait, Chief?" Billy Black asked his oldest friend.

"Oh yes, she flatly refused to come and stop him." Charlie smirked at his daughter's abrupt tone.

Billy grinned and rubbed his hands together. "So she's on her way here then?"

"Oh yes Billy, she is definitely on her way."

* * *

Rachel looked at her younger brother as he pulled at the cuffs of his shirt sleeves. She knew how much he hated dressing up like this. She held up the suit jacket and gave him a big smile. "You look handsome baby brother."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his sister and took the jacket from her and shrugged it on. He turned and looked at himself dubiously in the full length mirror and rolled his eyes. "I look ridiculous."

Rachel giggled at him and adjusted the straps to her own dress. "Well how do you think poor Paul feels then? Have you made sure you have your speech memorised?"

Jacob pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his trouser pocket and studied it carefully. "Yeah...bride looks beautiful...thanks to everyone for coming, blah, blah."

Rachel laughed again and swatted at Jacob's arm. She twirled round and smiled at him again. "Well how do I look? I am not letting the Black family down am I?"

Jacob could see the fear in her eyes. "No sis, you look perfect, just like mom."

Rachel's smile wavered and she suddenly ran over to him and kissed her brother on the cheek. Jacob looked so shocked that she burst into more giggles. "That's my way of saying thanks. Come on little brother we don't want to be late."

Jacob frowned at her words and he studied her carefully. "No we can't be late." He gave a heavy sigh and followed Rachel out of the house toward the waiting cars.

* * *

Bella cursed and yelled, banging the steering wheel of her ancient Chevy as she tried to get it up above sixty. She had caught every traffic light and stop sign all the way toward La Push. After her dad's call she had abandoned any pretence that she didn't care that Jacob was getting married to someone else today. Her dad had warned her that his latest relationship was getting serious, but Bella had tried to dismiss it from her mind. Her old stubbornness kicked in and she refused to turn his life upside down again by suddenly reappearing after five years absence. The day Charlie had told her Jake had proposed to the girl Bella had locked herself in her apartment for two days, refusing to eat and not sleeping. Her pillow was wet with tears of regret and unhappiness. But she still refused to contact him. Jacob had met another girl and he loved her enough to marry her.

However her dad's phone call this morning had spurred her into action. He had called her a coward and she knew that he was right. Bella Swan loved Jacob Black and she was finally going to tell him, even if he rejected her in the process. She would never be able to live with herself if she did not even try. The faceless girl wearing a white dress and prancing toward her Jacob set Bella's teeth on edge. She floored the accelerator making the engine roar...

* * *

Charlie paced up and down outside the small church. He glanced at his watch and swore. Where the hell was Bella? He had been so certain that she would drop everything and finally give in to her real feelings. Billy watched his old friend sadly, it looked like their plan had failed. He steered his chair over to Charlie and stopped his incessant pacing.

"Come on Chief, let's go inside. This is a big day for my family. I need your support." Billy said softly.

Charlie looked down at Billy and ran his hand through his hair. "I was so sure...I'm sorry Billy."

"Never mind, it was a long shot at best. Let's get this over with." Billy turned his chair and made his way inside the church, Charlie trailing behind.

* * *

Jacob stood at the altar and stared round the packed church. All the members of the pack were there sprawled all over the seats. He caught Embry and Quil laughing, they rolled their eyes at him and shrugged. Jacob felt hot inside the suit, he hated being so fully clothed, but the future bride had insisted on a traditional white wedding. He gave a heavy sigh and turned his eyes onto the sweaty figure beside him. Paul Lahote looked even more uncomfortable than he did. He was pulling at his shirt collar and fidgeting.

"Are you alright Paul, you look petrified?" Jake chuckled.

Paul shot him a dark look and fumbled with his tie, pulling at it, trying to loosen it. The doors opened and Jacob saw his father and Charlie entering the church. He nodded at them and they both waved back at him, taking their seats at the back. Where was the bride? She was certainly holding up with the tradition of making everyone wait. Paul looked like he was melting. Jacob could hear the other pack members laughing at him.

Eventually after another torturous ten minutes passed the bridal music kicked in and all heads turned to witness the first glimpse of the bride in her wedding dress. Jacob just managed to catch Paul as he stumbled in his attempts to remain upright as the bride finally made her entrance. As the bride, followed by two bored looking bridesmaid's, floated down the aisle the church doors were pushed open and a girl from Jacob's past suddenly burst back into his life. Now Paul wasn't the only one who felt like fainting, as a harassed looking Bella Swan ran breathlessly down the aisle. She shoved the bridesmaid's to one side and did not give the poor girl in the white dress even a glance as her eyes were fixated on only one thing, Jacob Black.

Billy and Charlie high fived each other as they watched Bella stumble and trip her way down the aisle. The guests had fallen silent as they were all mesmerised by the sight of the slim girl, wearing an old t-shirt and dirty jeans, her hair like a bird's nest making her way to the front to of the church.

"You can't...stop..." Bella's voice failed her as she tried to regain her breath. After what seemed like forever she reached Jacob and grabbed onto his suit jacket to steady herself.

"Bells..." Jake whispered. "What? I don't believe it...how come you're here?"

"To stop you." Bella gasped as she tried to recover from her run.

Jacob looked utterly bewildered. "To stop me from doing what?"

Bella glared at him. "To stop you getting married you idiot. I have come to raise an objection. You can't marry her because you love me and I damn well love you, so just don' are you wearing a shirt and tie Jake? This is not you. Take it off."

Jacob listened carefully to her garbled words as he tried to comprehend what the hell she was talking about, however three words stood out." You love me?"

Bella gave an irritated sigh."Are you deaf now? Yes I love you...you can't marry her."

"Marry who?"

Bella gritted her teeth and pointed behind her at the glowering bride. "That, you can't marry that woman, she is not right for you, I am."

Jacob's lips curved up into a smile. "Bells that woman is my sister. She is getting married today to Paul here. I am his best man...I am not the groom. What on earth made you think I was getting married?"

Bella's face flushed red as she looked over her shoulder at Jacob's sister, whose eyes were narrowed and glaring fiercely at her. She gave an apologetic smile and turned back to Jake. "My dad phoned me and told me you were getting married today and I..."

"Fell for it?" Jacob laughed softly as he took in how beautiful Bella looked, even though her hair was not brushed and her clothes had seen better days. "So you love me huh?"

Bella couldn't stop a small smile appearing on her face. "Yeah...why else would I interrupt your sister's wedding?"

* * *

After everyone had recovered from the shock of Bella's surprising entrance, the rest of the wedding ceremony went smoothly. Rachel and Paul were finally announced husband and wife and they and the guests retreated to the small community centre where the reception was being held. Bella and Jake disappeared for quite a while during the reception, much to their father's annoyance. They had been hoping to have a word with them both, but when they finally reappeared, it wasn't only Bella's hair and clothes that were a mess. Jake seemed to have lost his shirt, much to Charlie's chagrin and Bella's delight.

The bride and groom were ready to leave and Rachel Lahote threw the bouquet in the air and it landed with a thud on Bella's head, nearly knocking her out. Billy and Charlie exchanged another high five, they took this as a sign they would soon be attending another wedding.

* * *

Jacob and Bella walked along First beach hand in hand. The cool night air was soothing and it blew Bella's hair away from her face. Her hand felt warm clasped with Jacob's and it felt like they had never been separated. Of course a lot needed to be discussed between them, especially why she had left Edward and what they had both been doing in the intervening years they had been apart. But for now they were just Jake and Bells, best friends and lovers reunited...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Notes**

_Jake, please call me, this is ridiculous. Bella_

Jacob stared at the note that Charlie had dropped off after visiting his dad. So she thought he was being ridiculous, huh? Well if she was still unwilling to at least show some remorse for abandoning him to run off to Italy to save the bloodsucker's ass, then he wasn't interested. He took a pen and scribbled on the back of the note.

"Dad, can you give this to Charlie when you see him later?" He handed Billy the note.

"Jake this is stupid. Just call the girl, you're miserable without her."

Jacob shook his head. "No." He fled to his room, slamming the door, making Billy jump.

_I'm sorry but I just can't. Jake X_

Charlie watched as his daughter read the note from Jacob. Her mouth turned down and she screwed it up, throwing it in the bin. "He is being childish." She seethed.

"Just go and see him, kiddo." Charlie urged her.

"No. He has to come to me." Bella crossed her arms and stared mulishly at the note she had just screwed up in the bin. Seconds later she fished the paper out of the bin and wrote a reply. "Can you pass this to Jacob when you see Billy later?" She passed her father the note.

Charlie sighed as he stuffed it in his pocket.

_Come see me, Jake, please? XX_

Jacob's face softened as he read the latest note, he was sure he could detect a hint of regret in her words and she had put two kisses this time. He was desperate to go see her but his male pride was still holding him back. He took a pen and quickly wrote a reply, passing the well worn paper back to Charlie.

"Could you give this..."

"To Bells, yes, I know." Charlie finished for him. He put the note in his pocket as he exchanged an exasperated glance with Billy.

_I can't come to you, Bells. But you could come here and maybe we could, you know, talk! Jake XXX_

Bella read his words and repeated them aloud to herself. Jacob had called her Bells in the note and left three kisses. She could feel he was on the verge of forgiving her. She let out a sad sigh. She wanted to see him, but Edward was making things extremely difficult. Ever since his return he had become ever more controlling. She was beginning to feel trapped. She glanced at her watch, Edward would be due any minute. She penned a quick reply to Jacob and left it for her dad to find so he could pass it on.

_I want to come, Jake but it's so difficult. I miss my best friend. Can you come here? Bells XXXXX_

Jacob opened the note and a smile lit up his face. "I miss my best friend." He said aloud. He mulled over her suggestion for a moment. He would go and see her right now if he could but he was due on patrol. He cursed Sam in his head before quickly writing a reply. He left the note where his dad could see it so he could pass it on to Charlie.

_I will come soon honey. I have to go on patrol but look out for me at your school in the morning. Love Jake XXXXX_

* * *

Bella sat in the front seat of the Volvo, the hood of her jacket pulled up as she tried to hide her face from Edward. He had been particularly patronising that morning and was driving her crazy. She dug her hand in her pocket and touched the last note that Jacob had sent her. It was like her talisman; she just hoped he really meant what he said. She said the words in her head _'look out for_ _me at your school in the morning_.' He had called her honey and ended the note _'love Jake._' She smiled to herself as she got out of the car.

* * *

She saw him as soon as she neared the entrance to the school, he was leaning against his motorbike, looking like the tall, toned, muscle bound sex god that he was. Edward looked pale and insignificant against him. As soon as he caught sight of her he grinned and without saying a word to Edward she ran over to him. Edward couldn't stop her in a crowded car park.

"Hey, Jake." She greeted him with a smile. "Forgive me?"

"Always." He gave her his special smile and passed her a helmet. "Bought you this."

"Thanks." Bella glanced behind her quickly at a disgruntled looking Edward; she then turned back to Jacob and pulled his head down so she could kiss him in full view of everyone. They were breathless when they parted. "Do you think he got the message?"

Jacob gave her his special smile. "We both did." He said happily. He put the helmet on her head and helped her on the back of the bike. "Ready?"

"Ready." She replied as she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his broad back.

Jacob kick started the bike and they took off, leaving a stunned Edward behind.

_**Fin...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Comfort**

He was there in her room; taller and more muscular than she last saw him, his biceps bulged every time he moved and the interplay of his muscles under his tan skin as he paced in front of her fascinated her. Bella made no move to say anything, he had come to her in the middle of the night, it was up to him to explain himself.

Jacob finally stopped pacing and turned to look at her, his face awash with sadness. His expression literally took Bella's breath away and without realising she had done so, she walked over and slipped her arms around his waist. She could hear his sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She murmured in reply, just glad to have her best friend back.

Jacob pulled away and gently disentangled himself from her embrace. He walked over to her bed and perched on the edge of it, one foot bouncing up and down with nervous energy as he looked up at her. "I couldn't leave things as they were, Bells. I hated having to say those things to you."

Bella folded her arms across her chest as the chill seeped through to her bones. She missed his warmth. "Then why did you?"

"I had no choice. My life is such a mess." Jacob hung his head in despair.

Bella studied him for a second before approaching him, she sank one hand in his thick, black hair, running her fingers through the silky strands. "Tell me about it." She urged him.

Jacob caught hold of her arm and turned it upside down, exposing the scar on her wrist. Bella gasped as he ran a warm finger over it, the chill from the bite which had left the scar went away momentarily, but was back when he stopped touching it. "I know, Bells." He said, looking up at her again with his expressive dark eyes.

Bella snatched her arm back. "Know what?"

"I know that is a vampire bite and I know about the Cullen's." He revealed.

Bella staggered back. "How do you know? I don't..." She wrapped her arms around her middle as she tried to keep the gaping hole in her chest from devouring her whole.

Jacob rose to his feet and gathered her up in his arms, hugging her tight to his chest as if it was the last time he would ever get to do so. "Hush, it's okay."

"Is it?" Bella whispered brokenly. "Have I lost you for good now that you know?"

Jacob cradled her close, forcing his own tears to retreat. He didn't know what was going to happen, he had defied Sam by coming here. "You haven't lost me, but it might be hard for me to see you too much."

"Why?" Bella's words were full of despair. "Please don't abandon me, Jake."

"My life is different, Bella. I'm different. I'm not the boy you knew, I'm...I'm..."he choked on the words, unable to say them aloud.

"You're what?"

"I can't tell you." He said in despair, holding her closer.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed him in, she always felt so much better, encased in his arms. The days without him had been tortuous. When she had confronted him that day in the rain and he had told her they couldn't be friends anymore, she had been devastated, more so then when Edward had left her. "I need you." She whispered. "I can't breathe without you here."

Jacob pulled back and cupped her face in the palm of his hands as he gazed at her intently. "I can't breathe without you. It hurts here." He placed a hand over his heart. "When I can't be with you."

Bella took his hand and placed it over her own heart, his fingers could feel it thrumming madly in her chest. "Mine hurts too."

Jacob swallowed nervously as he continued to look into her beautiful, brown eyes. They were glowing with unshed tears as she looked back at him. The one hand he still had on her face gently tipped it upwards as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was only brief, but when he began to pull back he felt her hand slip around the back of his neck, holding him in place as she began to kiss him back. She was tentative at first, exploring his mouth ever so softly. He let her take the lead, worried that if he pressed her too much, she would wake up to what she was doing and pull back. He wanted to savour this moment for as long as he could.

But Bella didn't pull away, she nestled closer to him, her other arm encircling his neck as she pressed her mouth harder onto his. Jacob breathed deeply through his nose as ran a hand down her back, bending her body close to his, so he could feel all of her against him. His other hand tangled in the back of her hair as he gently parted her lips with his tongue, making her gasp at the contact. She did pull away then, her cheeks flushed as she stared at him for a moment.

"Jake," she said his name breathlessly, her voice an octave lower then normal. It sent pleasant shivers through his body.

"Can I?" He begged her, not able to express everything he wanted to say.

Ever so subtly, Bella nodded her head.

* * *

They lay on Bella's bed in a tangle of limbs as they kissed each other wildly. Jacob ran his hand under Bella's tank top and slowly lifted it up her body, until she raised her arms and he tugged it over her head. She stared up at him, her breath coming in short pants as she watched him gaze at her exposed chest. Whenever she had pictured herself in this scenario she had always imagined she would feel embarrassed, but the way he looked at her, a mixture of love and lust in his eyes, eased her fears. Jacob dropped his head and kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses along her skin until he reached her breasts. Bella's hand sank into his hair as she pressed him closer as he began to kiss along the underside of her breasts, her eyes closing in ecstasy as he chased the cold away.

* * *

Bella lay on her side, her fingers tracing the new tattoo along Jacob's bicep. He smiled at her as she circled the intricate design. "What does it mean?"

Jacob kissed the nape of her neck, his hand sliding down her side, leaving a trail of warmth behind. "It's a symbol of unity. It means I belong to..." his voice was cut off again and he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Bells. I can't tell you."

Bella kissed the tattoo and then rolled onto her back; her hair fanned around her like a satin pillow. "Can I guess?"

"You can try." A hopeful light shone in Jacob's eyes as he tried to think of the best way to give her a clue. "Do you remember the stories I told you on First beach?"

Bella smiled at him fondly. She touched his tattoo again with her fingers, rubbing the smooth skin. "Yeah, the scary ones."

"Can you recall what I told you?" Jacob's expression became serious, making Bella's smile slip from her face.

"You told me about the cold ones." She said promptly.

Jacob fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in irritation. "Is that all you remember?"

Bella frowned as she propped herself up on one elbow. She studied him carefully as she tried to think what else he had mentioned. Something about protectors? An image formed in her mind of the wolves she had seen earlier that day; the ones who had inadvertently chased Laurent away, thus saving her life. Her brown eyes opened wide as she stared at him, stunned. "Wolf." She choked out.

Fear blazed in Jacob's eyes as he gazed back at her.

* * *

Bella wrapped her body around his as he sought comfort from her, begging her not to leave him now that he was a monster. She murmured words of love, promising him that she did not see him that way. It was an odd position for her to be in, being the one to offer comfort rather then seeking it. She felt good about herself, as if by offering Jacob this simple act of acceptance she was finally breaking free of the chains of her past. She held him tight as he told her about how scared he had been when he had first phased and how desperate he was to see her, but Sam, his Alpha and leader of the pack, had forbidden him to. But somehow he had managed to circumnavigate that order and came to see her anyway, risking the wrath of his pack on her behalf.

They spoke late into the night, sharing their hopes and fears. It felt good to Bella to unburden herself for the first time in months. As she spoke about the Cullen's, it was Jacob who offered her comfort, holding her against his broad chest, stroking her hair as she sobbed, letting the poison leak out of her system. She felt so calm when it was over.

Eventually they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, savouring their few precious hours of peace.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**What If You Could Change the Future?**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Edward sighed sadly as he felt Bella's temperature plummet, goose pimples prickled all along her arms and her face paled, making the dark circles underscoring her eyes stand out. She shuddered as he released his hold on her. "I will get Seth to take my place," he said mournfully.

Bella shivered as Rosalie quickly pulled a thick, fleecy blanket around her, tucking all the sides in to make sure that no draughts could sneak in. She flashed Bella a look of sympathy. "Does that help?" she asked gently.

Bella nodded, even though it made no difference at all. She was weakening, she could feel her life force being sucked dry. The baby she was carrying was feeding off of her blood. It had been horrendous the first time that Bella was forced to drink human blood in order to replenish her own. She had closed her eyes and forced the gloopy liquid down, tears streaking her face as she wondered again how her life had turned out this way. She was alternately hot, then cold. Edward would hold her close when her temperature burned her skin, but when it dropped, like it was doing more frequently as her abdomen expanded, it had been Seth who would keep her warm.

There had been no sign of Jacob for two days, he had taken off one morning, unable to stand the sight of her dying slowly before his eyes. It was sheer torture to him to have to witness that the girl he loved was sacrificing herself for this thing. He refused to see it as a baby...nothing about this situation was normal. He had left the Cullen mansion, keys to one of their cars clutched in his hand given to him by Edward of all people. It was at that point that Jacob could see in the leech's eyes that he wished he could do the same thing. He had taken the car and sped away, out of Forks and away, not looking back.

"You need to move over a bit, Bella." Seth's husky voice made her open her eyes. She smiled at him weakly.

"Sorry Seth, I am sorry you have to do this." she mumbled, her voice weak.

"Hush, Bella, it's okay." Seth assured her. He carefully helped her to shift along the couch and then slid in beside her, wrapping his long arms around her thin body. Bella sank gratefully into his warmth as it began to seep into her chilled bones.

"Thanks Seth." She murmured as her eyes closed in blessed relief. Bella sank into darkness.

* * *

A low growl made her open her eyes again. She raised her head slowly trying to focus on the tall person standing in front of her. "What else was I supposed to do?" She heard Seth protest. "She was freezing and you bailed."

So Jacob was back then.

"Just let her go Seth, I'll take over now." Jacob's voice sounded tired. Bella wondered where he had been and why he had bothered coming back. He always came back.

She felt her body being moved as carefully as possible as Seth moved out of the way to be replaced with Jacob. She winced as the slightest movement of her body caused pain to flash through her. "I'm sorry, Bells." Jacob's breath fanned across her chilled skin as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. One hand caught hold of hers and he laced his fingers with her own.

"Be careful with her dog." Rosalie's icy voice interjected. She hovered over Bella protectively.

"Go back to your coffin, blondie. You're making Bella freeze hovering over her like a dead fly." He sneered.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "If she didn't need you dogs for warmth I would kick your ass for saying that to me." She shot back at him.

"Please, stop fighting." Bella's weak voice made them both pause.

"I am sorry Bella, he just gets under my skin." Rosalie apologised, her eyes fixated worriedly on Bella's growing belly.

"I bet...could you give us some time alone, please?" Bella asked her, begging with her eyes.

"Edward won't like it." Rosalie warned. "He will be back from his hunt soon."

"Please...I haven't got much time." Bella begged again.

Rosalie's expression softened, she finally looked at Bella as she nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want." Within seconds she vanished from the room.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when Rosalie left the room, he felt Bella sag against his side and he brushed the hair that had flopped over her eyes. He winced, her once lustrous hair felt so dry and brittle. Bella lay her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beating, she loved the steady thrumming sound it made. It was strong, just like him. They both sat in silence for a moment, just being.

"Jake, why did you come back? You should have stayed away." Bella said eventually. She felt a kick in her abdomen and her hand grasped her belly as she groaned in pain.

Jacob felt every bit of her pain, he placed his warm hand over hers and held onto her tightly as she shuddered. After a couple of seconds Bella's body relaxed again and she hid her head in his chest so he couldn't see her tears.

"I always come back, you know that." Jacob's voice was husky as he spoke and Bella knew that it wasn't only her face that was wet with tears.

"Where did you go?" She whispered.

Jacob was silent for a moment as he thought about the best way to explain where he had been and what he had learned, even if he told her, he wondered whether it would change anything anyway. The decision was hers, it always had been. Bella raised her head weakly so she could look at him. "Jake." She said again.

"I went back home to La Push, I needed to speak to the elders, there was something that I needed to ask them." He replied eventually.

Bella's curiosity was piqued. "What did you need to know?" She whispered.

Jacob's dark eyes locked with hers as he studied her closely. "I needed to know why I didn't imprint with you."

Bella's breath left her body at his confession. She tried to sit up but he held her still. "Why would you ask them that?" She demanded, her words coming out in a rush as she tried to control her breathing.

Jacob frowned, knowing that she was still deeply in denial. She had felt the pull at times, he was certain of that. They shared a connection. "I know that you have felt it, Bella. That time when I came to your room after I phased, I could only do that because of what we shared. How else do you think I overcame Sam's Alpha command to stay away? Only an imprint bond can overcome that."

"We are not imprinted." Bella said fiercely. "Why are you saying these things?"

"Stop denying it,Bells. I know that you have felt the pull. What about the time I saved your life when you jumped from the cliff? I felt what you were going to do that's why I was able to reach you in time. When you opened your eyes and stared into mine, I know that you felt it then too."

Bella opened her mouth and then shut it again, unable to issue a denial. "The last time it was there was in the tent that night, you remember? I know that you felt it, Bella. Jeez that was the longest night of my life and then the next morning on the mountain when we kissed. Why do you think you had that vision? It was because the bond was at it's strongest, but still there was something blocking it."

Bella frowned. "Blocking it? What on earth would cause that? What great reason did the elders come up with that would explain that, Jake? Or did they tell you that I am not the one? That all this time you have been deluding yourself." Her voice became high pitched the longer she spoke.

Jacob was not fazed by her anger. He knew that she had been suffering in her own way. The strong feelings she had for him and the unnatural ones that had developed between her and Cullen had been tearing her in half for months. He felt her slump back in his arms as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She knew, she had always known.

"It's me isn't it?" She mumbled as slight tremors shook her body.

Jacob hugged her closer as he nodded. "Yeah honey, it's you. Old Quil thinks it may be because you're afraid."

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid of that?" Bella felt confusion clouding her mind. She felt so weak and exhausted. Her body craved Jacob's warmth and she found herself burrowing closer to him, his skin touching hers and setting it on fire. The baby in her lurched to one side and she just about managed to stifle her cry of pain. She did not want Rosalie running back in here.

"You have always been under the impression that you are not good enough, Bella. You seem to think that you not strong. Look at what you have been through? Cullen has used your doubts and fears to keep you by his side. I just don't think even he anticipated the outcome." His eyes travelled to her round belly.

"But I am not good enough, Jake. For either of you.I told you this. You are better off without me." Bella trotted out the same old lines.

"There you go again, Bella. I love you and you love me, why do you keep pushing me away for such stupid reasons? I can't believe that this is what you want, your life to end in this way. We could have had a family, been happy. How could you choose this over what we could have had? There must be something that I am missing here?" Jacob cried out passionately.

Bella remained quiet, her fragile state and exhaustion made her sleepy. "It's too late anyway, Jake. Why go over old ground? The decisions were my own and this is the end result. All I care about is making sure that my baby makes it." she caressed her belly as her eyes began to droop shut.

Jacob watched her closely, he was certain that Bella's decisions had not been her own. Vampires had certain talents, some even special gifts. The Cullen's had an abundance of them. Old Quil had been sure that it was their subliminal influence that had been the reason behind many of Bella's bizarre choices. He saw her eyes flutter close as she gave into her tiredness and he began to panic. He didn't have much time and he needed her to stay awake and listen to the rest.

"Bells," he whispered.

"What, Jake?" She mumbled sleepily.

"What if you could change the future?" He asked her.

Bella's eyes snapped open. "What do you mean?" She kept her voice low, sensing that she needed to make sure they were not overheard.

Jacob leaned down so he could speak directly in her ear. "I know a way. The elders told me, but the decision is yours. You have to let me in, Bells. You have to let the imprint bond complete."

It sounded too fantastical to Bella, but then hadn't everything that had happened in her life been just that? A longing opened up in her heart for a normal life. A life where she didn't have to live with fear. Jacob's warmth surrounded her and she let herself just feel for once. The tension left her body as she relaxed against him, her hands cradling her swollen belly.

"My baby." She murmured. "What about my baby?"

Jacob placed his hands over hers and laced their fingers together. "You won't lose your baby, Bells. It will just be mine."

"Yours?" Bella repeated, she was shocked as she heard the longing in her own voice.

"Yeah, mine. Remember the vision Bella? Remember our children? You need to be the one to make the decision." He told her again.

Bella felt her eyes drifting shut, she couldn't fight the tiredness anymore. She felt Jacob's warmth encircle her as her hands caressed her heavy bump. The baby inside wigged madly, but this time she didn't feel the usual pain. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she let down her mental defences and allowed herself to enter the vision she had shared with Jacob on the mountaintop.

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes and it took him a moment to adjust to the darkness. The only light was coming from an open fire that shot sparks up into the air. He was sitting across from Old Quil who was throwing some sort of ash type substance into the flames. That was why the fire was sparking. There was a sweet, heavy smell in the air and Old Quil was chanting, the words were ancient and Jacob only recognised some of them. He continued to watch the elder in silence, hoping with all his heart that his soul mate would listen.

Time seemed endless as Old Quil continued to chant and Jacob closed his eyes again, finding himself repeating the old man's words as he begged his ancestors for help. Then it all became clear...

* * *

The fire was out and the night air was blowing a cool breeze, soothing Jacob's feverish brow. "Do you think it worked?" He asked Old Quil, his voice wavering with trepidation.

"The only way to know is for you to go and look." He advised, a small smile playing at his lips.

Jacob gave him a wry smile in return. "You always speak in riddles."

Old Quil laughed softly. "The answer was always in front of you. You already know the outcome. Let go of your fears and face your destiny."

Jacob stood up, his legs feeling stiff after sitting for so long. "Where will I find her?"

Old Quil beat at his chest with his hand. "Let your heart guide you."

Jacob just nodded and left the old man; speeding off into the night.

* * *

His instincts led him toward the beach, his feet sank into the soft sand as he headed for the one place that had been the scene for so many defining moments in his relationship with Bella. He approached the old driftwood log expecting to find her sitting there, waiting for him. His heart plummeted as he realised she wasn't there. It hadn't worked, none of it. The leech's charms were still stronger than any bond he shared with the woman he loved after all. Jacob slumped down onto the log, his head falling into his hands as he let his despair wash over him. After everything Bella had chosen to stick to the path that she was on.

Moments ticked by as Jacob let himself sink into darkness. He replayed every moment in his head when Bella had a chance to change the course of her life and choose him. He ticked each moment off in his head until he reached the last one where he was holding her in his arms, her hands cradling her swollen belly as she asked him about her must have been it, he had felt her wavering, the imprint bond had surged through him at that precise moment. He had told her that she would still have her baby, but she must have not believed him.

More time ticked by as he remained in the same position, grieving for what could have been. The stars came out and the moon lit a path across the sand. It was at this moment that he felt it or rather her, some undefinable feeling pulled him to his feet as his eager eyes scanned the long beach, and that is when he saw was walking slowly along the shoreline, her large brown eyes searching for something. She wore a loose top and a pair of jeans. Her hair was blown back from her pale face as she headed toward the old driftwood log. Jacob's eyes were drawn to her hands, they were holding onto her belly, which was slightly swollen. A relieved grin spread across his face as he ran across the sand to meet her...

_The circle of life that had been broken was now fixed._

_**FIN...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Burn**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella used the crowbar she had taken from Charlie's sparse collection of tools and fitted the hooked end near the lock. Holding tightly onto the other end she leaned back, using all her bodyweight to add more leverage so she could jemmy the door open. She gritted her teeth and yanked hard until she heard a satisfying snap. The crowbar clanged to the floor as the door snapped open. Bella smiled triumphantly to herself as she hefted her backpack on her shoulder and slipped inside the side door into the Cullen's palatial mansion.

It was eerily quiet inside; like one of those haunted houses you saw in the movies. Huge white dust sheets had been used to cover the furniture that had been left behind. Bella strolled through the immaculate kitchen which had hardly ever been used. In fact it was only when she came to visit Edward, that the family would make her a small meal. She pictured Esme industriously throwing together a salad. Dear, sweet, kind Esme. Where was she now? Where were they all? Bella's brow furrowed as she left the kitchen and headed into the adjoining open plan lounge.

There it was, her target, covered in another huge white dust sheet; Edward's precious piano. Bella circumnavigated the covered furniture and headed over to the high platform where the piano took centre stage. She had spent a lot of time here listening to Edward play. She would sit beside him and watch his busy fingers press the keys, a dreamy expression in his tortured eyes. It was the only time he had ever seemed at peace with himself. If she closed her eyes she was certain she could hear the faint sound of the lullaby he had written especially for her. Bella shook herself and dropped her backpack to the floor. She hadn't come here to wallow in past memories.

She knelt down and emptied the backpack. She took out a bottle of white spirit and some long matches. Sighing she turned the bag upside down and emptied the last of the contents. A photo and some papers fell onto the wooden flooring. Bella grimaced as she stared down at the face of her beloved. The photo had been taken at her disastrous eighteenth birthday party which the family had thrown for her. It had heralded the beginning of the end of her relationship with Edward and his family.

Was it only last night she had found the picture hidden under her floorboards. She had no idea why Edward would hide something like this in her room. Was it a last sick twisted joke he had played on her? He had also left behind some tickets to Florida. They had both been planning to fly out and spend some time with her mother, Renee, who lived out there. What was the point of leaving those behind, stuffed under the floorboards. A lick of anger made Bella's eyes blaze fiercely. Finding these had finally been the catalyst for her to realise she was wasting time grieving for Edward fucking Cullen. He had cruelly left her behind in every way. She would burn these, along with his precious piano.

Gathering up the photo and tickets, Bella dumped them on top of the piano, which was still covered in the white dust sheet. Opening up the bottle of white spirit she chucked it all over the piano, wincing at the sharp smell. She held her breath as she finished emptying the whole bottle. Now for the last part. Bella held the matches in her trembling hands as she stared at the mess she had made. Here goes. Bella lit one of the matches and watched the tiny flame spark to life. With one flick of her wrist, she threw it onto the piano. It lit up immediately as the white spirit caught light. Bella was astonished at how fast the flames travelled. She needed to get out of there. She picked up her backpack and with one last glance at the fiery glow from the flames, she fled the house.

* * *

Jacob climbed wearily through Bella's window and sank gratefully onto the bed beside her. It had been a long night. He had just pulled a double duty shift. Bella was lying on her back, wide awake. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Jacob could sense that there was something different about her tonight. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she didn't seem so sad as she usually was. In fact her eyes were bright and had lost their wary look.

"I asked first." Bella smiled at him softly.

"Just tired. You?"

"The same." Bella reached out and took his hand, squeezing his fingers gently with hers. "In fact I feel a lot brighter as if a heavy weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

Jacob studied her carefully. He didn't want to ruin her good mood, but she would find out eventually. Charlie would be bound to tell her when he came home from work. He was still up at the house talking with the fire crew who had put out the blaze. The Cullen mansion had been razed to the ground. Arson was suspected. The pack had been hidden within the tree watching the men battling the blaze.

"You look worried, Jake." Bella squeezed his hand again. "What is it?"

"The Cullen's house was burnt down." Jacob stated bluntly. He braced himself for Bella's tears.

"Oh I know." Bella shrugged nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"How do you know?" Jacob raised himself so he was leaning on his elbow, so he could look at her better. "How could you possibly know?"

A serene smile crossed Bella's lips as she gazed back up at him. "Because I was the one who did it." She confessed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**With Love **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob put his hand under Bella's chin and raised it so she had to look at him. "I love you." He said earnestly. "Why isn't that enough?"

"I don't know." A tear slipped down her cheek as she gazed back at him. "I wish I did."

Jacob dropped his hand and stared over her shoulder at the horizon. The sun was setting and it turned the sky a fiery red. He felt defeated and began to lose all hope. Bella watched his downcast expression and her heart hurt. His pain had always been her pain. She couldn't bear it when he was suffering and she was the cause.

"I do care about you, Jacob." She whispered forlornly.

"Care?" Jacob sighed, still not looking her way. "But not love."

Bella hesitated. She did love him, of course she did, but someone else also held a piece of her heart. She was finding it difficult to separate the two, didn't know how. They were both total opposites in every way. She hated being so conflicted and wished she could tear herself in two and give both the men she loved a piece of herself, but that was impossible.

"I want you to be happy, Jake." Bella cried. "I want to see you smile and..."

"Then choose me." Jacob grabbed hold of the top of her arms and shook her little. "Admit that you love me. Just for once in your life say the words to me. I deserve that much."

Bella hung her head so her long, thick hair hid her face. At first Jacob thought she was going to deny that she had feelings for him. It took him a second to hear her mumbled reply. "I love you."

"What?" He held his breath, needing her to repeat the words to reaffirm that he had really heard her say them.

"I love you." Bella said again, a sad sigh escaping her lips. "Of course I do."

Jacob felt his heart rate pick up. He pulled her easily onto his lap and cupped her face with his palm. "I love you too." He replied, his voice thick with emotion. He leaned in and tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"No, Jake, no."

"Why?" He demanded fiercely. "You love me. So show me."

"It's not right." Bella said weakly. "Not when I am committed to someone else."

"You are not married to him, Bella." Jacob clenched his teeth.

"That still doesn't make it right." Bella protested.

Jacob was tired of hearing the same old excuses. He ignored her and leaned in again, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Bella's breath was stolen from her as Jacob continued to move his mouth gently against hers. She didn't respond at first, angry that he had ignored her wishes and kissed her anyway. He became irritated with her lack of reciprocation and he wound his hand in the back of her hair and kissed her harder. Bella made an angry noise in the back of her throat as she finally gave in and returned his hungry kisses. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, sinking her nails into his skin, wanting to show her irritation at what he had made her do. She was betraying Edward, something she had thought she would never do. She was hurting and wanted Jake to hurt too.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other, both panting heavily and both extremely angry. Jacob's eyes were wild as he looked at her. "It's still not enough is it?" He snapped.

"I told you not to kiss me." Bella retorted.

"You kissed me back." Jacob said stubbornly.

Bella fell silent as her shoulders began to shake. Tears rolled down her face as she turned her head to stare up at the darkening sky. "I want to make you happy but I'm so conflicted. I'm sorry. So sorry."

Jacob's anger began to dissipate when he saw how upset she was. He hated seeing her this way, especially when he was the cause. "I'm sorry too. I just love you so much I don't know how to handle it at times."

Bella turned back to face him. She cupped his beloved face in her hands and he closed his eyes at her touch. She then proceeded to kiss him softly all over his face. He held his breath as she finally reached his lips and whispered words of love. "What I do I do with love, Jake." She whispered.

"Me too." He rested his forehead against hers.

Bella cuddled close to him and they both stared up at the sky as the sun finally sank below the horizon and night took over day.

_**Fin...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Healing a Broken Heart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella stood in front of the full length mirror in Alice's room. She was visiting the Cullen mansion to try on her wedding dress and have it refitted. Increasing nerves about the big day and the fact that her best friend was still missing had made her lose a lot of weight. Alice gave a fake sigh as she tried to pin the material around Bella's slender waist.

"You have to start taking more care Bella. Edward is very concerned about you, we all are. If you become any thinner I will not be able to salvage this dress. It is now swamping you as it is. Please for his sake make more effort to eat." Alice chided her gently.

Bella gazed at her reflection forlornly. The dark circles under her eyes were becoming more prominent as her lack of sleep took its toll. Her eyes swept down her non existent figure and she felt tears prick her eyes. Alice was right. Edward was becoming increasingly worried about her state of mind. The loss of Jake was making her ill. He had even threatened to go find Jake himself and drag him back, just so that Bella could see that he was alright.

Seth had kept in close touch with her, constantly trying to reassure her that Jake was fine. He just needed some space from her and the whole wedding issue. Bella was not stupid. She could see that Seth was clearly lying. His eyes could not meet hers as he repeated the same old line. She knew that Edward was behind it. After the newborn battle he and Seth had become quite good friends. The pack was not happy about this development at all but felt there was not a lot they could do about it. In their mind once Bella was married to Cullen, they would all leave the area permanently anyway.

"Bella are you listening?" Alice's hurt tone brought her back to the present.

"Sorry Alice, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted the veil with the pearl adornment or the plain one." Alice asked her, eyeing her curiously. "What were you thinking about so hard?"

Bella frowned, "Why don't you tell me, you're the psychic."

Alice stepped back, clearly surprised at Bella's mood. "I haven't been able to see your future for the past few days Bella. It keeps coming in and out of focus. It's been increasingly hard to stop Edward from delving into my head and finding out. That is why I have been avoiding him. Whatever is going on Bella, you need to sort it out."

Bella opened her eyes wide. She hadn't expected this. She opened her mouth to ask what Alice meant when she heard her cell phone ringing. She glanced at Alice who had a glazed look in her eye. She saw Alice shake her head as if to clear it and then she stared at Bella's bag which contained the phone.

"You better answer that Bella. Your father is calling and he is very distressed. I will leave you alone to talk with him," Alice said dully. Before Bella could respond she disappeared gracefully out of the door and closed it quietly behind her.

Bella blinked, tying to get her mind to focus. She sighed heavily and bent down and withdrew her cell phone from her bag. She pressed the answer call button, "Dad what's wrong?"

* * *

Charlie pulled the police cruiser into the hospital car park. His hands gripped the steering wheel and he closed his eyes as he tried to regain control of his emotions. He felt a small hand touch his arm in a sympathetic gesture. He opened his eyes and stared sullenly at his pale faced daughter.

"He has been so stressed out Bella, what with Jake disappearing. I tried my best to keep an eye on him but I never realised he wasn't taking his insulin regularly. Jake always took care of that..." Charlie bowed his head as he tried to hide his tears from Bella.

Bella felt her heart race at the mention of Jake's name. "Billy will pull through dad. We are all here for him...this is not your fault."

"Where the hell is Jake? I can't believe he would just run off like that. It is so unlike him." Charlie hit the steering wheel as he felt his anger rising.

Bella winced at his criticism of her best friend. "Jake had a lot of issues to deal with...me getting married to Edward for one. If it's anyone's fault it is mine."

Charlie did not answer her and instead gazed out of the windscreen. He eventually opened the door to the car and stepped out. The air was cold and a biting wind swirled round him making him shiver. He pulled the collar of his jacket up around his neck and waited for Bella to exit the vehicle. His heart felt heavy, it was bad enough losing Harry only very recently to a heart attack, if Billy died too...Charlie could not continue with that line of thought. He strode off toward the hospital doors, Bella trailing behind him.

* * *

Jacob felt the intrusion of the pack mind in his head. It had been becoming more insistent as he made his way back from the Canadian border toward the direction of Washington State. At first it was like a mild buzzing in his brain but now he could make out individual voices. Seth's had been the worst, berating him for abandoning his loved ones. Embry and Quil as ever came to his defence, he would growl though when they mentioned Bella as being the cause of his disappearance. Even now he hated anyone blaming her for anything. Over the last couple of hours he had been blocking them out of his mind but suddenly an Alpha order from Sam made him fall to his knees. It was an order to return home to La Push. He instinctively tried to fight it, but he was not feeling very strong, he had not eaten for a few days. Against his will he headed back home.

It took another twenty four hours of nonstop running before he made it back to the little red timber frame house that he called home. His exhaustion was getting the better of him and he practically crawled through the front door and collapsed onto the sofa. His shock was palpable when he saw Sam sitting in the kitchen, his eyes were cold as he glared at Jake in anger.

"Took you long enough, get some clothes on we need to get to the hospital." Sam stated coldly.

Jake ignored him and slumped back against the cushions putting his arm over his face. "Piss off Sam I'm tired..." He stopped his tirade when the word '_hospital_' sank in. He sat up abruptly, "Hospital? Is it Bells? Has the leech hurt her, I'll..."

Sam stared at him in disgust." No it is not the leech lover. Your dad has been admitted to hospital after suffering a hypoglycaemic attack. Get your head out of your ass and put some clothes on. Your dad is in a coma..."

Jacob's whole body started to shake at Sam's harsh tone and the import of his words. He had abandoned his dad and this was the consequence. He felt Sam come up beside him and push him in the direction of his room as his vision blurred with tears.

* * *

Bella sat next to her dad and held his hand as they both gazed at Billy. He was wired up to all kinds of machines and he had a drip attached to his arm to keep him hydrated. Carlisle Cullen had been in lengthy talks with Charlie for the past hour, talking him through Billy's symptoms and the expected outcome. Her father had returned to her looking ashen but more hopeful. Billy had been moved to a private room, paid for by the Cullen's.

"Carlisle said he should wake up soon. They have given him the appropriate medication, apparently because I found him so quickly, no great damage was done. It could be a lot worse. He did say that Billy will be in a fragile state for quite a while though. Bells I am going to take some time off of work, with Jake gone someone needs to be there to help him recover..."

Bella gripped her dad's hand tightly. "I will help you dad."

Charlie turned to her in surprise. "Bella, you will be getting married in two weeks. It's going to take longer than that for Billy to get better fully. Don't worry. Sue has said she will help out as much as she can..."

Biting her lip Bella glanced up at her dad."I am going to cancel the wedding dad. This is more important. I owe it to Jake to help Billy...and anyway I want to."

Charlie stared at Bella in surprise. "What does Edward have to say about this? I don't think he is going to be very happy to hear that, although I would love it if you stayed a bit longer Bells."

Bella shrugged."I haven't spoken to him yet but I have a feeling Alice will already have informed him."

"Huh? How would Alice know?" Charlie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing dad, ignore me. Would you like a coffee? I'm thirsty...I think I will just head to the canteen."

"Okay Bells that would be great thanks."

Bella got up quickly and exited the room before she made anymore slip ups.

* * *

Sam had not spoken one word to Jake as he drove them to the hospital in his pickup truck. He was finding it hard not to have a go at Jake for his selfish behaviour. However he felt it would do no one any good if he tore into him now. Jake was out of the truck in seconds as he made his way into the hospital, Sam right behind him. The last person he expected to see heading out of his dad's hospital room was Bella. She raised her head as she heard them approach and he saw her chocolate brown eyes widen in shock.

"Jake...Jake...I...Jake..." Bella couldn't seem to stop repeating his name.

"Bells..." Jake's voice was husky and it sounded strange to his own ears after going for days without speaking to another soul.

Seconds ticked by as they stared at each other when Bella suddenly launched herself at him. She wound her arms round his waist and pressed herself close to his body. She took deep shuddering breaths as she pressed her cheek against his warm chest. He was home. Her eyes closed in blessed relief. It took a moment before she realised he was not returning her embrace. She swallowed anxiously and stepped back.

"Jake..."

"Not now Bells. I need to see my dad." Jake mumbled. He edged past her and entered his dad's room. Sam gave her a puzzled glance before he followed him. The door closed with a bang behind them.

* * *

Billy was finally released from the hospital and allowed home under the care of his son, his medication would be supervised by daily visits from Sue. He was weak and fragile and when he had first clapped eyes on Jake after waking up he had just cried his eyes out. Jake had never felt so low. He vowed that he would never let his dad down again. He needed to man up and take responsibility for his actions. Even though Bella called and begged to see him, Jake refused. He told Charlie on his daily visits to see Billy that he had no time to see Bella and that he needed to make the break now as she would be leaving soon anyway. Privately his heart was breaking.

Charlie refused to burden his old friend with his worries about his daughter during his recovery. He made inane chit chat about work and sports. Billy saw the dark circles and worry lines creasing Charlie's forehead but he felt it was for the best that Jake and Bella were kept apart. His son needed to move on, seeing Bella would just drag him down as she would inevitably break his heart again. So Billy did not ask and Charlie did not tell him.

Bella became thinner as she stopped eating altogether. Alice ran out of pins to hold the dress around her skinny frame.

* * *

Edward held his head in hands as he sat opposite Alice and Carlisle. "I am so worried, she refuses to eat. I don't know what to do. She insists she wants to go ahead with the wedding but I know that is not what she wants really. She misses the dog but he flatly refuses to even talk to her. She is disappearing before my eyes and I can't reach her..."

Alice reached out and patted his hand in silent sympathy. She had managed so far to hide from him that Bella's future had completely disappeared. She had no idea whether this was due to Jacob's influence or other reasons. She had tried in vain to get a clear hold on what was happening but Bella's future continued to slip from her grasp.

Carlisle sighed as he gazed at his adopted son. "You need to speak to Jacob Edward."

A manic laugh slipped from Edward's lips. "You are not serious surely. All I want to do right now is rip him to pieces for hurting Bella."

"Bella is not eating Edward, she will need to be hospitalized herself soon if she carries on in this way. You know that she no longer wants to be with you. She loves Jacob and is blaming herself for their separation. You must let her go. Face him and release her." Carlisle stated bluntly. There was no way of sugar-coating the facts.

A look of utter despair crossed Edward's face at his mentor's words. The thought of continuing his existence without Bella was not something he wanted to face but he could not deny the bald truth of Carlisle's words. He had lived in denial long enough. Bella would remain human but not with him.

He stood and gazed at Carlisle and Alice. "I can't do this alone..."

"We are here with you Edward, always." Alice whispered softly, taking his hand as Carlisle nodded his agreement.

* * *

Edward and Jacob faced each other at the treaty line. Total opposites in every way, the one common link between them was the girl they both loved. Secretly Edward was shocked at Jake's appearance. His hair was cut close to his head and he was still well built. However it was the defeated look in the boy's eyes and demeanour that made him pause. Jacob wore the exact same heartbroken expression as Bella.

Edward started the conversation that would break his own heart, if it was still beating. "Jacob, we need to talk..."

* * *

Bella lay listlessly on her bed as she heard Edward enter the room. She did not even turn her head. She was tired of his constant entreaties to make her eat. She continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Bella please turn round." Edward asked her gently.

"I'm not hungry Edward..." Bella replied automatically.

"Bells honey, do as he says, "

Bella felt her whole body quiver at the sound of Jacob's voice. Her deadened heart started to thump painfully in her chest. She struggled to turn as her body was so weak from lack of food. Warm arms encased her body as she heard the door to her room close. Edward had left them alone.

Jacob lifted her up and he was shocked at how light she felt in his arms. Her skinny frame and sunken cheeks made her eyes appear bigger. He couldn't stop gazing into them as he watched silent tears fall down her face. His own soon joined them.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm so sorry, please forgive me...I love you, "Bella gasped out, the words she had been dying to say to him falling from her lips.

"I love you too honey, so much. I am sorry...I have been an idiot, please Bella eat something..."

Bella nodded into his shoulder as Jake cradled her close into his arms.

* * *

The Cullen's left Forks two days later.

* * *

Bella and Jacob got married two years later on First beach, surrounded by friends and family. It was a rare sunny day and both the bride and groom wore big smiles as they kissed in front of the gathered crowd after being pronounced man and wife. This time Bella's dress fit perfectly.

FIN...


	24. Chapter 24

**Be My Valentine**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Fluff….this was written eons ago so I apologise for the awful grammar and punctuation. Nikki **_

Being fifteen and living at home with a single parent sucked, especially when that parent loved to poke fun at you at every opportunity because you had a teeny weeny crush on his best friend's daughter (well maybe a bit more than a little crush, but still). Having to look after that parent, because he refused to do so himself was a burden. His dad was cool in many ways but eating the right foods and taking general care of his health was not one of them. Jacob Black's father was diabetic and now confined to a wheelchair.

Today was February the fourteenth, St. Valentine's Day. Lately Jacob's crush, Bella Swan, had taken to hanging around him as he attempted to fix up some old rusty motorcycles she had purchased for some crazy reason. She had recently broken up with that skinny, pale rich kid, Edward Cullen and was going through a bad patch as she tried to get over him. Bella said that being around him helped. She did not seem to realise it worked both ways.

Day to day life on the res could be quite lonely with just him and his dad. He had good friends of course but they could not be there all the time, that's why Jake spent such a lot of time in his garage fixing things. It passed the time and gave him something to focus on. Having Bella there was an added bonus. She did not seem to mind hanging out there watching him work. She would pull over an old upturned wooden box, sit on it and hand him any tools that he asked for. To most teenagers that would seem a boring way to pass the day, but to Jake it was heaven and Bells (as he had now started to call her) seemed content too.

He was waiting for her as usual by the front of the house. He loved seeing her pull up in the old red Chevy his dad had sold to her father as a welcome home present. Jake hated the thing but Bella seemed to love it. He was becoming quite fond of the old beast too as he spent many hours in the front cab, chatting to Bella as she drove them around. The loud rumbling engine would always give him a clear signal that Bella was arriving.

Fumbling in his pocket, Jake took out the packet of love hearts that he had purchased from the local store. They were just little sweets with a message written on them, surrounded by the shape of a heart. Jake planned to give them to Bella as a present to acknowledge that it was Valentine's Day. Maybe this would create an opening for him to ask her if she would like to go out sometime.

Like clockwork the loud rumble of the Chevy's engine announced her arrival. Jake let out a long held breath and ran toward the truck as she pulled up and put the vehicle into park. He was already at the door yanking it open and pulling her into his customary bear hug. He lifted her clear off the ground and swung her round in a circle.

"Hey Jake," Bella said softly as he finally placed her back on the ground.

"Hey yourself." Jake replied reaching out to push a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"What shall we do today?" Bella asked the same question she always did.

"Garage?" Jake gave the same answer he would give every time.

"Sounds great," Bella proceeded to lead the way to their haven.

"Bells..." Jake started to say as they walked.

"Mmmm..." Bella appeared distracted.

"I have something for you." Jake declared. "Can you stop a minute?"

Bella halted and turned to face him, a curious expression on her face. "What is it? Do you have a new spanner to show me?"

Jake rolled his eyes at her lame attempt at humour. "No, here I bought these for you."

Bella looked down at the candy that Jake placed in her hand. She opened them up and examined them carefully. Her face flushed a dull red as she read the messages on them. She started to fidget nervously.

"Thanks Jake, "She muttered.

Jake tried to gauge her feelings but she did not look at him. He decided to just plunge straight in and ask. "Bells, do you want to go out sometime?"

Her head shot up at his words and she gazed at him. He saw her swallow nervously. "What do you mean Jake? We go out all the time."

"I don't mean just hanging out...I mean like on a date. It's Valentine's day today."

Bella hung her head and her hair shielded her face as she murmured, "Is it?"

"Yes...so will you?" Jake tried again.

"What?"

"Go out on a proper date." Jake was getting impatient with her one word answers.

Bella gave a big sigh and finally looked him straight in the eye. "Damn Jake you've ruined it."

Jake stared at her as he saw an angry expression cross her face. "Ruined what exactly, I only asked if you would like to..."

Bella reached up on her tiptoes and placing her hands carefully on his chest for balance, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jake was so taken aback by her actions he did not react. Bella stepped back and gazed at him.

"Bells...where...I mean why...you never...I thought you were..." Jake babbled away not being able to find the right words to express how he was feeling. If his dad could hear him now he would be laughing his ass off.

Bella smiled and started to giggle. "You are so easy to wind up Jake. As is if I didn't know it was Valentine's Day today. You have been dropping the heaviest hints all week. I would have to have been really dumb not to pick up on them. Jeez, come on let's go to the garage, I have something to show you."

Jake shut his mouth and followed behind her obediently. His lips were still tingling from where she had kissed him. He really just wanted to stop, pull her into his arms and this time kiss her himself. He debated whether to do just that when they reached the outside of the garage.

"I take it you haven't been in here yet?" Bella asked.

"No. My dad sent me out food shopping earlier. I..." Jake stopped talking as he realised Bella was trying not to laugh. "It was a ruse wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Open the doors Jake." Bella urged him.

Carefully opening the doors, Jake peered curiously inside. He let out a gasp. "You did this?"

"Yes, it was all me, kind of a thank you for putting up with my mopey ass for the last few weeks." Bella declared.

Jake entered the garage and gazed around in wonder. Bella had strung up fairy lights all around the interior and they created a warm glow. On the upturned box she usually used as a seat she had placed a selection of treats and a flask of some hot drink was next to it. He walked over to the food and his eyes widened as he saw a plate, with the same love hearts that he had just given her, arranged on them.

"Bells this is..."

"Too much, really cheesy...I know Jake, but it's all I could think of to do at short notice." Bella replied.

"That's not what I was going to say. I think it is perfect." Jake stated adamantly.

"You would." Bella smiled at him wistfully. "Come on let's eat."

"There is something I have to do first," Jake said.

"What's that?"

"This..."

Before Bella could react Jake pulled her gently against him and pressed his lips to hers. She responded instantly. Their mouths moved softly against each other's, testing the waters. Jake reached up and cupped the back of her head as he coaxed her lips apart with his tongue and deepened the kiss. Bella gasped as she felt his tongue meet hers. Warmth seeped through her body as she nestled closer to Jake's body.

After a minute had passed they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Jake grinned at Bella and caressed her flushed cheek with his long fingers.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bells." He whispered.

Bella pulled out the candy hearts he had given her and sorting through them she placed one in the palm of his hand. Jake looked at it and read the words:

**BE MY VALENTINE**.

"Always honey, always." Jake responded, before he leaned in to give her another heart stopping kiss.

FIN.

A/N-Yeah, I know it was really cheesy but I just couldn't help it, LOL.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Different Life**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is a re-imagining of my other one-shot 'On the Other Side of the Door.' I changed it around a bit. Thanks.**_

Bella shivered as Edward put his cold arms around her. She pulled the blanket that divided them closer around her body so she could find some kind of warmth, but to an avail. She would have to spend another restless night, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep so Edward wouldn't be upset. Her mind wandered as she kept rigidly still in his embrace, doing her best to keep some small space between them. She thought about what she had done the past few days. The weather had been particularly fine for Forks; the sun had been out for most of the day which meant that Bella had been stuck inside because Edward couldn't be seen. They had whiled away the hours catching up on her assignments, sitting in silence or reading. Bella had been bored, very bored.

Hours or maybe it was only moments passed when she felt Edward press his lips into her hair, the contact made her tremble. "Are you awake my love?" He asked.

Bella remained silent, carefully making sure her eyes didn't flicker under her lids. She had become an expert at feigning sleep. She heard Edward let out a mournful sigh as he settled back beside her. She wished he would just leave. Why he forced himself to lie beside her all night she never knew? Vampires never slept; she had no idea what went through his mind when he just lay next to her, staring into darkness.

More time ticked by and, even without realising it, Bella slowly drifted into a fitful doze. An image of her best friend Jacob came into her mind and she mumbled his name in her sleep. Now if he were lying beside her she would be toasty warm. Thinking of his supernatural warmth made her skin heat up, Edward's close proximity no longer affected her and slowly the cold that chilled her to the bone faded away to be replaced with heat. It surrounded her in a warm cocoon and with a small smile playing about her lips; Bella finally fell into a deep sleep...

The alarm ringing made Bella wince, she opened one eye and blearily fumbled around for the snooze button. When she found it she hit it hard and smiled in satisfaction as it went silent. She settled back down and closed her eye again. Bella felt very warm, she sighed happily, and Edward must have left. She reached around to tug the duvet closer and found her hand touching warm skin. Her eyes flared open as she touched the same spot again gently with her fingers. Huh? There was movement behind her and this time she saw an arm reach across and pull her flush against a heated body. Bella put a hand over her mouth to stop herself yelping. What the hell?

Ever so slowly Bella turned her head so she could see just who was behind her. No it couldn't be, it wasn't possible. This was a dream, right? She took in the familiar handsome face, the tan skin, the closed eyes with the long lashes and the full mouth. Jacob? No? She had been dreaming about him, this was part of her dream, right? She watched as he shifted closer, his silky black hair standing up in all directions as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Bella. This is a dream. Close your eyes and when you open them again you'll be alone." She mumbled to herself.

She did just that, she closed her eyes tight for a moment and slowly opened them again. No, there was his arm wound tightly around her. She could feel his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Bella didn't know what to do or think. She turned her head again and studied his sleeping profile. Jacob looked so peaceful lying there. Lately all she had see on his face was worry and anger, but now he looked calm and somehow vulnerable. The strength he carried like a cloak around him was missing. In his sleep he looked more like the sunny sixteen year old she had first known before he had phased.

"More like my Jacob again." She whispered.

Her voice roused him. Bella squealed as Jacob raised his head and grinned at her, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "Your Jacob, huh?"

Bella stared at him with her mouth open. Her voice failed her. Jacob seemed amused by her expression as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips before she had time to process what was happening. He laughed when he pulled back and heard her gasp for breath.

"I like stealing your breath away."

"You...you..." Bella panted, still trying to for words.

"You?" Jacob raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"You can't kiss me like that." Bella finally choked out.

"No." Jacob suddenly rolled on top of her, keeping his weight on his elbows as he pressed his body lightly onto hers. Bella was stunned as she felt the whole length of him against her skin. The heat was pouring from him and it was doing funny things to her insides. "How should I kiss you? Like this?"

Bella's heart sped up as he kissed her again, letting his tongue slip between her lips. She found her eyes closing and her fingers reach to grab at his hair intending to yank his head away from her but instead she was pulling him closer. Her traitorous lips moved languidly with his as he deepened the kiss, making her moan softly. When he pulled away there was smug smile on his face.

"How was that? Better?"

"I...you...I..." Bella stuttered, once again losing her focus. What the hell was he doing to her?

"Ah, definitely better." Jacob began pressing light kisses all over her face. "Morning beautiful."

Bella wasn't used to this. Her mornings consisted of Edward retreating to the rocking chair and watching her every move while she went about her morning routine of showering, dressing and brushing her hair, all under his intense scrutiny. He most certainly did not wake her with a good morning kiss like that. When he called her beautiful it sounded like he was reading lines from a script. When Jacob said the words it sounded like he meant them.

"Morning yourself." She finally said, smiling tentatively.

Jacob kissed her again, rolling them over so she was draped across his body. She let out another gasp. He laughed at her again as he started to run his fingers through her hair, watching her with an amused smile on his face. "You're cute."

"Jake.." Bella stopped not knowing what to say. This was all so surreal.

"Are you alright, honey?" Jacob was full of concern as he picked up on her anxiety. "It will be fine you know. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You will?" Bella said in confusion. This was all so bizarre.

"Of course." Jacob assured her. "Come on we better get ready or we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jacob frowned.

"Um...I'm not sure to tell you the absolute truth. This all feels like a dream." Bella confessed, waiting to see his reaction.

"I know it does, but it's what we've been waiting for." Jacob smiled at her affectionately before climbing out of the bed, completely naked.

Bella's mouth fell open again as she stared at him in all his glory. Jacob winked at her, obviously pleased at her reaction. He smiled at her again before disappearing out of the door. Bella took a moment to compose herself as she sat up in the bed. She glanced around, she didn't recognise the room, it certainly wasn't her bedroom. It was much bigger than her bedroom at home. The walls were painted a soft cream colour, mocha curtains hung at the window. She admired the furniture, there was a double wardrobe made out of a light wood, a matching chest of drawers and a small vanity table with a mirror and a stool made out of the same wood.

"Wow." She breathed as she slipped out of the bed. It was only then that she realised she was wearing nothing herself. She peered around and made a grab for a shirt which was abandoned on the floor. It must be one of Jacob's; she pulled it on and buttoned it up swiftly. It hung to her knees and she felt much better now that she was covered.

Bella didn't know what to do with herself as she heard water running. Jacob must have jumped in the shower. Should she wait here? Or should she have a peek outside the room? She went for the second option. Maybe she would find some answers if she poked around. Bella quickly left the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind her. Being very careful not to make much noise, she tiptoed down the narrow hall and into a spacious open plan lounge.

"Wow." She said again as she looked around. If she thought the bedroom was impressive, the lounge blew her away. She wandered around the room touching the furniture. It was painted in a pastel blue colour which complemented the light wood covering the floor. A leather sofa and two matching chairs were set in front of an impressive flat screen television which hung on one wall. A large wooden cabinet dominated the other wall made of the same light wood. Bella noticed some photographs inside encased in silver frames. She eagerly ran over to look at them.

The first she picked up was of her and Charlie. She was wearing a simple white dress, holding a posy of wild flowers. Her long hair was plaited in a long braid which hung over one shoulder. Interwoven throughout the braid were the same wild flowers. She was fresh faced and wearing no makeup, but by the happiness shining in her eyes and the way her skin glowed she was obviously enjoying herself. Her eyes wandered to the next photo. In this one she was still wearing the same dress but was surrounded by a group of women. Her eyes widened when she saw her mom, Renee, among them. Beside her was Leah Clearwater wearing a calf length red dress. The bold colour accentuated her tan skin. She too was holding a simple posy of the same wild flowers. Bella saw little Claire in a similar colour dress smiling widely as she clutched at her flowers. She recognised Sue Clearwater among the group but the others she couldn't put a name to. Who were they? And what was this? If she didn't know any better she would have thought they were wedding photos. Bella laughed to herself before she saw the next one.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. Bella opened up the cabinet and took out the biggest photo of them all. Her eyes were riveted on Jacob's face. He was grinning into the camera, his eyes shining as he held her in his arms bridal style. Bella looked at herself. She was laughing, her head tipped right back as she threw the posy of flowers. In the background you could see the women scrambling on the beach trying to get them. So she was married on a beach. "I'm married."

Two warm strong arms suddenly encircled her waist and she was spun around. Bella didn't have a chance to catch her breath as Jacob planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "You sure are, Mrs Black." He whispered in her ear before catching hold of her left hand and kissing the rings on her finger.

Bella gazed at the simple gold wedding band and the pretty engagement ring with the three small diamonds glinting in the weak light. "I'm married." She said again.

Jacob put a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay, honey?"

"Um...I think so." Bella smiled weakly.

"Well you better go and get ready, Bells or we'll be late." Jacob ushered her back down the hall to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, her head was still reeling from everything that was going on. This was the most surreal and vivid dream she had ever had, but she had to admit she was loving it.

"To get you checked out. Jeez Bells is the baby brain already kicking in." Jacob joked.

"Baby brain?" Bella squealed as she looked down at her flat stomach in alarm. She prodded it lightly. "I'm not pregnant."

"That's not what the home pregnancy test said honey." Jacob touched her forehead again worriedly.

"Pregnancy test?" Nausea began to well up in her throat.

"Uh huh, all six of them." A happy smile crossed Jacob's face as he spoke.

"Jake..." Bella put her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm going to be sick." Bella ran to the bathroom just in time...

Bella slumped against the sink, her brow covered in sweat. She scraped her hair back off of her face. A cold hand touched her forehead and she screamed in fright. Edward stepped back from her, a concerned look on his face as he studied her carefully. "Are you alright my love?"

"Edward?" Bella spluttered as she looked around the familiar small bathroom. "Why are you here? Where's Jake?"

"The dog?" Edward's face became irritated as he looked at her. "Your fever is obviously making you hallucinate. You have been muttering the dog's name in your sleep for most of the night."

"You mean I've been sick?" Bella asked him her voice full of misery.

"Your temperature began to rise about two in the morning. You have been thrashing around most of the night until you woke up just now and ran for the bathroom." Edward told her as he touched her forehead again.

Bella stepped back from him and dropped her eyes to the floor. So it had all been a dream, but maybe a timely one. She took a deep breath and reached out for a towel. She wiped the perspiration from her face and headed back to her room, Edward following behind.

"Are you feeling better my love?" Edward asked her solicitously as he took his usual seat in the rocking chair.

"Actually I am feeling much better." Bella said as she looked at Edward. She took a deep breath to stiffen her resolve as she prepared herself to tell him it was over. "Edward we need to talk..."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Fear**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a little drabble set at the end of Twilight AU.**_

Bella lay in her hospital bed, her broken leg propped up in an awkward position. A drip was attached to her arm, feeding her the fluids that she had lost over the last few days of unconsciousness. It was quiet in the private room. All that she could hear was the soft bleep of the monitors that were keeping a record of her vital signs. Even though her heart was beating, Bella felt dead inside. She wasn't entirely sure how to feel. She just felt numb and unsure of who she was anymore. The attack by James had shown her exactly what it meant to be a vampire. Edward's warnings had fallen on deaf ears, but now she knew. She had experienced the pain and fear first hand. She shouldn't be alive right now, but she was.

The door to her room opened and Edward slipped silently inside. He approached her bed with a cautious smile on his handsome face. "You're awake."

Bella swallowed thickly. "Where's my dad?"

"Charlie is just down at reception dealing with some paperwork. Don't worry." Edward assured her. He reached out to take her hand but she snatched it back.

"I'm feeling tired." Bella said quickly to cover up the sliver of fear that had run down her spine.

Edward looked hurt. He ran a hand restlessly through his thick bronze coloured hair. "I'll just sit over by the window and let you rest."

Bella shivered. She didn't want him here. She didn't want him here at all. For the first time since she had known him she admitted her fear. She was scared of him now. Scared of what he was. She stared at him as he stared at her. She knew he had guessed something was wrong. "Bella?" He said uncertainly. "Tell me what you're thinking, please?"

Before she could even think of how to answer, the door opened again, and to her surprise and relief she saw Billy wheel his chair into the room, followed by his son, Jacob.

"Hey Bella." Jacob greeted her cheerfully. He followed his dad over to the side of the bed and sat next to her. He ignored Edward completely.

Billy was none too pleased to see Edward in the room. He glared at him as he rolled his chair closer to Bella. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" He said pointedly to Edward.

"Bella doesn't want me to leave. Maybe you should." Edward retorted, glaring back at Billy.

"Actually Edward I do want you to go." Bella felt braver with Billy and Jacob in the room.

Jacob picked up on the tension easily. He sat closer to her and took her hand. Bella gripped it tightly. Edward frowned as he stared at their clasped hands. "I see." He murmured.

"I'm not sure that you do." Billy said sternly. "I think Bella is telling you to leave her alone, permanently."

Edward tore his eyes from Billy and looked over at Bella. She still had Jacob's hand in a death grip. "Bella?" He questioned her, unfathomable hurt showing in his amber eyes.

"What Billy said?" Bella whispered.

Edward seemed to crumble before her. His eyes coalesced, the pupils darkening. His shoulders sagged as he stared at her. "You can't make that kind of decision now."

Jacob stood up; for once he was glad of the sudden growth spurt he had experienced over the last few weeks. He was now much taller than Cullen. He matched his father's glare. "Get out or I'll throw you out." He growled. His tone was so menacing that it both shocked and intrigued Bella. He was still holding her hand and the warmth from his skin infused hers, giving her courage.

"What Jake said?" She said to Edward, giving him a meaningful look. "Go."

Edward's eyes bored into Jacob's for a moment before he decided his only course of action was retreat. He nodded stiffly at Bella before creeping silently from the room. As soon as he was gone the tension eased and the fear that had been holding Bella in its thrall slipped away. Jacob sat back next to her and Billy smiled.

"Feeling better now, Bella?" He asked with a wink.

"Yes." Bella smiled genuinely at them both. "I am now."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Halloween**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

_**A/N-Halloween in La Push…**_

The light from the bonfire cast a surreal glow across everyone's faces. As Bella gazed around she caught Leah's eye and gave her a hesitant smile. Leah arched an eyebrow at her before taking a long swig from a bottle she was holding and then disappearing into the darkness. Bella saw Sam stand up and follow after her. She wondered where they going. She sighed and buried her hand in the sand, letting the soft grains trickle through her fingers. It was getting late and she knew that she would soon have to leave. She was brought out of her reverie by Seth, who suddenly sat down beside her and offered her the can of beer he was holding. Bella shook her head no.

"I don't drink and you shouldn't be either, you're too young." She lectured him.

Seth just laughed. "Lighten up Bella. I am a werewolf, alcohol doesn't affect me. I could drink ten of these and not feel a thing. Don't be such a party pooper, loosen up and have some fun."

Bella frowned; she hated to be ridiculed, especially by a boy who was four years younger. She snatched the can from his hand and popped it open. She tentatively took a small sip and she heard Seth chuckling at her again. She grimaced and then lifted the can to her lips and took a long drink. She turned and gave Seth a smug smile. "See, I can lighten up."

"Cool, I knew that you had a bad streak in you somewhere Bella Swan," he teased.

Bella smacked him playfully on the arm. "As much as I am enjoying our banter I am going to have to leave soon." she said regretfully.

Seth leaned back on his elbows and stretched his long legs out in front of him. "Why? It's Halloween Bella; surely you can stay at least until midnight."

"Can't, Edward is picking me up at ten. I have a lot of studying to do and..."Seth snorted with laughter again making Bella blush. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"No reason," he gave her one of his endearing grins and she found herself returning it.

"I know what you're thinking Seth..." Bella said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really, tell me what I am thinking right now."

"You think that I let Edward tell me what to do, don't you?"

Seth gave her a searching look. "That's what Jake thinks, is he right?"

Bella dropped her eyes to her lap, avoiding his gaze. She twisted her hands nervously and tried to think of the best way to defend Edward, but coming up with nothing. A warm hand enclosed hers as Seth gently prised her hands apart. She glanced back up at him from under her long lashes and saw a sympathetic look on his face. A movement behind them made Seth snatch his hand back and scramble away from Bella. She turned her head to see Jacob standing behind her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Can't leave you alone for five seconds and boy wonder turns up..." he said irritably.

"Shut up Jake, Seth was just keeping me company." Bella gave Seth a small smile. "He also got me a drink which you said you were getting. What took you so long?"

Jacob sat down beside her and handed her a juice, she looked at it and began to giggle. Seth joined in as she held up her can of beer and took another swift gulp. "I think I will stick to the beer. I feel like trying something different."

"You letting loose, I can't see it..." Jacob replied disbelief clear in his tone.

"Seth has convinced me that I should be spontaneous once in a while. It is Halloween and I feel like being daring." She boasted. Bella scrambled up onto her feet. "Jake, do you want to dance with me?"

Jacob exchanged a glance with Seth. "You hate dancing."

"I'll dance with you, Bella." Seth interjected eagerly, causing Jacob to glare at him.

"No, Bells asked me, back off Seth..." Jacob stood up and took hold of Bella's proffered hand and tugged her toward the part of the beach where the music was playing. Seth smiled to himself, his job was done. It didn't take much to set off Jacob's jealous streak where Bella was concerned. He had managed to get Bella to forget about going home early, perhaps she would take his advice and really let loose. If she let her guard down with Jacob tonight perhaps the pack could have a rest from Jacob's constant bellyaching about the situation.

Leah strolled over to her younger brother and cuffed him on the back of the head before sitting next to him. "What you been up to baby bro, you have that sneaky look on your face. Have you been meddling again?"

Seth rubbed the back of his head; Leah sometimes forgot how hard she could hit now that she was part of the pack. "Well I know where you've been, sucking face with Sam, ugh!"

"None of your business," Leah gave him a rare smile.

"How does it feel to have the man of your dreams back in your arms?" Seth teased her gently. It had been a long hard road for Sam and Leah. It had taken a lot of inner strength for Sam to fight the imprint with their cousin, Emily. At one point Leah had thought she had lost him for good.

"We're taking it slow..." Leah looked over to the far corner of the beach where a few couples were dancing. Jacob and Bella were on the edge of the group, laughing hysterically at her awful dance moves. She watched as Jacob tried to spin Bella around and the latter fell on her ass.

"Do you think they will sort themselves out too?" Seth asked his sister hopefully.

Leah ruffled his hair playfully. "It's Halloween little brother, anything is possible."

Seth gave her a happy grin.

* * *

A slow song came on and Bella shook her head as Jacob held out his arms. He pouted playfully as she crossed her arms and refused to join him. "Come on Bells, if I hold you close you won't fall on your ass again."

"Nope, I have had enough of dancing. I feel like taking a walk." She suggested.

A wicked gleam shone from Jacob's dark eyes. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, she could sense that he was about to play a trick on her. Before he could move Bella took off at a run, not really believing that she could escape what he was about to do. "Don't you dare..."

Jacob laughed and caught her easily, hauling her over his shoulder and then turning swiftly for the shoreline. Bella banged her fists onto his broad back as she wriggled in his hold. He was giving her no chance of escape, her piercing screams made everyone turn their way and loud laughter punctuated the air as Jacob reached the water and plunged straight in. Bella closed her eyes, already anticipating the cold sea soaking her clothes. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still dry and she slowly opened her eyes. Jacob held her just above the surf.

"Don't worry honey, I wouldn't do that to you, not in October you would freeze." His expression became serious as he gazed at her.

Bella swallowed nervously, she could see that he was getting that look, the testing the boundaries one that he reserved for moments like this. "Jake, don't..." she mumbled.

"Don't what?" he raised his eyebrows at her challengingly.

"Say what you are about to say..."

"Okay, I won't say it then..."

Bella looked at him curiously. "Really?"

Jacob shifted her around in his arms so that she was now forced to hold onto his broad shoulders to keep steady. Her legs were dangling near the water and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist to prevent them getting wet. Bella chewed on her lip as she realised what a compromising position she was in. Jacob's face was very close to hers and she could see the amusement clearly in his eyes. The sound of the water lapping along the shore sounded loud to her ears.

"You did this on purpose..."

Jacob didn't respond, he just inclined his head closer to hers and she gasped as he pressed his lips onto hers gently.

* * *

Bella's mind was telling her to pull back and stop things escalating, but her body betrayed her. Involuntarily her hands slipped into his thick silky black hair and she pressed closer to him. She let Jacob take the lead as he continued to kiss her softly, his mouth moving slowly against hers. This was a whole new experience for Bella and she began to reciprocate, pushing her lips harder onto his as the kiss intensified. Desire had been something that she had only ever read about in books, the cold chaste kisses she shared with Edward were nothing like the one she was sharing with Jacob, she felt like she was going up in flames.

Catcalls and whistles made them both pull apart breathlessly as the pack began shouting at them to find a room. Jacob held her anchored to his body, grinning at her happily. Bella felt the tell tale blush creep up her skin, she was mortified. How could she have given in so easily, she had betrayed Edward in the worst way? He held chastity in such high regard that if he ever found out about her slip up he would be so hurt. What about Jacob? She could not continue to look at his elated expression, she felt so awful. There was no denying she was attracted to Jacob; every time he touched her or looked at her in a certain way it had become harder to resist him. That was the main reason she had been avoiding spending too much time alone with him. His pleas for her to attend the annual Halloween bonfire celebration with him had made her feel guilty for neglecting him. She thought as they would be surrounded by the pack that she would be safe from his advances. Now this had happened...

"Jake, can you put me down please..." Her voice sounded odd to her ears. She saw Jacob's expression darken as he walked back to the sandy shore and placed her back on her feet.

"Don't do this, Bells..." Jacob took hold of both of her hands and held them tightly in his own. "Don't shut down on me."

"I have to go home..." she mumbled, she kept her gaze fixed to the ground, unable to bear the hurt in his eyes.

Jacob dropped her hands. His voice was cold when he next spoke to her. "If you go now then don't ever come back. I am done playing these games with you. There is only so much shit I can take."

Bella's head shot up and she stared at him in shock. "You don't mean that? We're best friends Jake..."

Jacob shook his head. "Go home Bella. You have made your choice." He turned away from her abruptly and began to stride fast along the beach. He did not look back.

Bella felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him walk away; there was no way that she could catch up to him. His last bitter words to her kept her rooted to the spot. She felt several pairs of eyes on her and she turned to see the pack staring at her, unreadable expressions on their faces. A sob tore from her throat as she began to run away from the prying eyes.

Seth began to make a move to follow Bella, but Leah caught hold of his arm and stopped him. "Jake's right, Sethy, Bella has made her choice. You tried your best but it just didn't work out."

His face fell as he looked at his older sister. "I just thought that as you and Sam overcame everything that the magic on Halloween might have done the same for those two." He said sadly.

Leah flung a comforting arm around her younger brother, he had always believed in happy endings. "The night's not over yet, baby bro, you never know."

Seth gave her a small smile. "You don't really believe that..."

Leah glanced back over her shoulder and her eyes met Sam's. He was staring at her intently making her heart race. She finally tore her gaze away and looked back at Seth. "Actually Sethy, I do."

* * *

Edward was already at the treaty line pacing up and down as he waited for Bella. The lights of the silver Volvo lit up the empty road as he finally saw Bella walking slowly toward him. She seemed deep in thought as it took her a moment to respond to his call. When she looked up at him she was wearing a strange expression. As she came nearer, Edward's eyes narrowed, Jacob Black' scent was strong, the dog must have had his hands on her. When she was safely over the invisible boundary line he was immediately beside her, taking her arm and guiding her along as if she was an elderly person who could not walk. To his surprise Bella snatched her arm away.

"Is there something wrong, love?" He asked with concern. The dog had clearly upset her.

Bella gave him an irritated look before she glanced behind her as if she was waiting for someone to appear out of the darkness. Edward could clearly see that they were alone on the road. He took Bella's hand in his cold one and ignored the fact that she shivered at his touch.

"Get in the car, Bella. I can feel how cold you are; I will put the heating on." He said kindly.

Bella regarded him thoughtfully before nodding. "Okay, take me home Edward."

Edward smiled as he quickly opened her door and helped her into the car. Within seconds he was back in the driver's seat and starting the engine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bella turn her head and glance back toward the treaty line again. It irked him that she was being distant and looking behind her in the direction of La Push. He floored the accelerator and took off at high sped back to Forks.

* * *

Bella lay in her bed, staring at the dark ceiling. She glanced toward her bedside clock; the red numbers glowed in the darkness, showing 11.30pm. Only another thirty minutes and Halloween would be over. As soon as Edward had brought her home she had dismissed him, claiming tiredness. He had blatantly ignored her at first as he told her he would meet her up in her room. With an uncharacteristic flash of anger she had demanded he give her some space. As usual he had used the same old lines, begging her forgiveness and telling her how much he loved her and if that was what she needed he would of course acquiesce to her wishes. Bella had felt unmoved, without glancing back she had gone into her house and shut the door, relieved to finally be away from him.

Now here she was trying to get some sleep but unable to banish the image of Jacob holding and kissing her. Even the memory made her skin heat up. His last words echoed in her head '_go home Bella, you_ have _made your choice.'_

"But I haven't," she said to the empty room, a long sigh escaping her lips. She turned onto her side and began to cry.

* * *

The time dribbled away and when she finally raised her head and wiped away the tears she saw that it was now 11.50pm. Only ten more minutes and Halloween would be over, so much for magic. She drifted over to her window and stared forlornly out, the moon was high in the sky creating an eerie glow over the forest encroaching on the back of her house. She strained her eyes as she thought she saw movement within the trees. Bella's heart began to beat faster as she saw the moonlight shining in a pair of eyes. She had never run so fast in her life as she sprinted out of her room and down the stairs. For once her clumsiness did not stall her as she skidded down the last two steps and headed to the back door of the house.

Bella cursed as she fumbled with the door handle, she felt like she was in a dream state as the door finally opened and she ran outside in her bare feet. The wet grass made her feet wet and she shivered as the cold air bit through her thin pyjamas. She had recklessly left the house without covering up. A dark shape emerged from the covering trees as a large wolf, its russet fur gleaming in the moonlight stepped proudly toward her. Bella smiled as she stumbled the last few steps toward the wolf and closed the gap between them.

A feeling of peace surrounded Bella as she sank her hands into the wolf's thick fur. Her body stopped trembling as she let the wolf's heat engulf her, she sighed in contentment. "I thought you weren't coming." she whispered.

A deep rumble emanated from the wolf's chest, she knew him well enough now to know that he was laughing at her. She smiled and stroked his flanks making her way up to his strong jaw and then caressing his muzzle. This time the wolf made a purring noise, almost like a cat and Bella began to giggle. The wolf lowered its head so that it could look her in the eye and she reached out to scratch between its ears.

"You know that I love you, right. When you walked away from me and told me never to come back...I couldn't stand it. That kiss set me on fire. I don't want to be cold, I am sick of feeling cold..." Bella confessed in a rush.

The wolf stood still for a moment. He stared into her eyes intently, Bella was mesmerised. Seconds ticked by when suddenly the wolf broke the staring contest and loped away from her. Bella cried out in dismay and she began to follow. The wolf disappeared into the trees. As soon as she entered into the covering darkness a pair of strong arms picked her up and spun her round, she found herself looking into Jacob's laughing dark eyes. Part of her wanted to slap him for scaring her and the other half wanted to kiss him. The latter half won out, her arms encircled his neck and she pressed her mouth hard onto his. Jacob smiled into their kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around her body.

A little way off two wolves stood side by side watching. The slimmer grey wolf turned and regarded the sandy brown wolf who couldn't take its eyes off the passionate display carrying on right before his eyes. "I think our work here is done, Sethy."

"Wow, they are really making up for lost time. Perhaps we should go over and say hi." Seth's wolf eyes were glued to the scene in front of him.

Leah's grey wolf stared at him in disbelief. "I don't think Jake is going to be pleased to see your ass walking over and interrupting his moment. Get a grip Sethy, you are too young to see such things anyway little bro."

Seth nudged his sister in the side with his nose. "Told ya there was magic in the air, didn't I, all it took was a little push in the right direction and Jake got over his male pride and got the girl."

"I recall it was me telling him to get his sorry head out of his ass and go claim what was his that did the trick, not your subtle mind games. I tell you the direct approach always works." Leah thought smugly through the pack mind.

Through the trees they could hear breathless moans and declarations of love. Leah pretended to gag; she butted the sandy wolf in the side. "That is our cue to leave baby bro. I think you have had enough corruption for one day."

Seth huffed in annoyance as he turned to follow the grey wolf back to La Push. "You're one to talk Lee Lee, the walls are thin in our house you know."

"Get some ear plugs then..." Leah shot back at him as they made their way back to La Push, arguing the whole way.

_**FIN...**_

_**A/N-I hope you all liked, thanks for reading! **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Highlights**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Set near the end of Eclipse AU.**_

The sun shone on Bella's shiny brown hair tinting it pretty colours. The silky strands turned a fierce shade of red for a moment before the sun was hidden behind the clouds again. Jacob had the urge to run his fingers through her long hair, or at least to touch it. But he knew better than to try that. Bella would not be pleased, and he couldn't take another rejection at this point. He had been through too many with her already. She was so determined to keep him in the friend's zone it was sickening. She still let him hold her hand, but the closeness they shared before Edward Cullen had come back into her life was gone.

Instead Jacob gazed out at the ocean, the sun was out again and it made the waves turn a pearly green as they lapped at the shoreline. The light breeze felt cool on his hot skin and he closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the sensation.

"I like it here." Bella sounded wistful when she broke the silence. "I've missed this."

Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. "You could come here any time you wanted. It's your choice not to." He didn't mean to sound resentful, but he did.

Bella glanced at him and then turned her eyes back to the horizon. "Please Jake. Don't make this hard. I want to enjoy today. We don't have much time..." her voice tailed off as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Again your choice, Bella. If you just stop to think about what you are doing then..."

"I know what I want." Bella said firmly, interrupting him.

Jacob pressed his lips together and closed his eyes again to block her out. It was the same old conversation they had been having for weeks. Him trying to get her to change her mind, and her slapping him down as same old words,_ I know what I want._

"Why do you come here then, Bella? If you are so sure of your future then why do you keep asking to spend time together. This is just prolonging the agony for both of us." He replied bitterly.

Hurt flashed in Bella's brown eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "You're my best friend, Jake." She whispered.

"Not for much longer." Jacob was tired of trying to ignore how he felt. His anger overrode his usual need to comfort her when she looked upset. "This is all pointless. After you go through with your decision we can never see each other, ever."

A panicked look crossed Bella's delicate features for a second before she turned her head away from him. "I was hoping that maybe...that maybe afterwards you could still...that when things have calmed down we could still be...still see each other."

"Are kidding me?" Jacob said in disbelief. He jumped to his feet. He was convinced now that Bella was completely delusional. "You will be my mortal enemy, Bella. Do you think we could just meet up and have a pizza or something?"

Bella scrambled to her feet. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes as she looked at him sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to clutch at straws. I miss you Jake."

"Then don't go through with it." Jacob yelled at her. "The answer is simple."

Bella reached out for his hand but Jacob stepped back from her. "We have so little time. Graduation is only a week away." She said sadly.

"Then I guess it's goodbye then." Jacob continued to retreat. His heart was breaking but he couldn't take anymore of the back and forth.

"Jake, don't..." Bella became desperate as she stumbled forward. "I don't want it to end this way. Not like this."

"This is how it was always going to end." Jacob replied dully. "Bye, Bells." His last words were torn away by the breeze as he spun round and ran way from her.

Bella stared after his retreating form. There was no way she could ever catch him. They were done.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was only a few hours away. Bella hung up her yellow cap and gown. Trust the school to have chosen such a sickly colour. It made her pale skin look sallow when she wore it and enhanced the dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't believe that her school life was already over; that her human life would soon be over too. She perched on the end of her bed and stared at the cap and gown. Edward and the others had been through this ritual countless times. They even had a picture board made up of their old graduation caps. She remembered him smiling ironically at her as he pointed it out to her. She supposed she would have the same expression in a few decades when she had been through it many times herself. The thought sobered her for a second. Attending high school over and over, in a different state, in a different town every few years; never being able to settle and endlessly roaming, worried about being found out. It was a fugitive's lifestyle. Is that what she wanted? Was it? Was her love for Edward Cullen enough to compensate for everything and everyone she would be losing?

Bella tore her eyes away from her graduation outfit and glanced at her reflection in the mirror instead. It wasn't often she really looked at herself. Usually she would run a brush through her hair and then turn away. She would rather not see herself than think about how inferior she was to everyone else in every way. But today she forced herself to stay still and stare. She tried to see herself through Jacob's eyes. She took in the long, silky brown hair that he loved to touch, the pale skin and the brown eyes, framed with black lashes that seemed to hold all the sadness of the world in them. If she was so certain that Edward was her future, then why did she feel so ambivalent and so sad?

She knew why. Of course she did. A certain wolf boy had got under her skin and shown her that maybe life was worth living after all. He had done it with his sunny smiles and warm bear hugs. He had shown her the flip side of the coin. He was day to Edward's eternal twilight. He was the sun and the moon rolled into one. He looked at her and didn't see clumsy Isabella Swan he saw his Bells.

Bella got up from the bed and took down her cap and gown. She chucked the cap on the floor and stamped on it. This cap would never hang on any wall. She was not going to attend graduation, she was going somewhere much more important. Before she left she picked up her cell phone and sent a message to Edward. It was brief and to the point.

_I'm so sorry but I changed my mind. I can't live without the light._

Bella picked up the keys to her truck and swiftly left the house.

* * *

The journey to La Push was slow as always in the old Chevy, but it gave Bella time to really appreciate the view as she passed. The familiar forest and open spaces were burned in her mind as she drove, one hand on the wheel and the other hanging outside the open window as she felt the breeze on her skin. Her exhaustion from the many sleepless nights vanished under a wave of adrenaline. She was on a mission. After all the angst and worry over her decision, changing her mind had been easier than she thought. With a happy smile and hope in her heart she turned into the Black's wide driveway and parked up the truck.

* * *

He wasn't in the house. No one was. Bella sighed in irritation as she jogged over to the garage. That was empty too. Where was he? She had been so hoping that he would be here. She would try the beach. If he was on patrol he would see her. He often stood atop the cliff and surveyed the coastline from there. Bella quickly got back into her truck and drove the short journey to First Beach. As she parked up on the little dirt track leading to the beach, she saw a glow on the horizon. It took her a moment to realise that it was the light from a bonfire. She cautiously got out of the truck and silently headed down toward the shore.

As she crept round the corner she could see that she was right. In the middle of the beach a bonfire had been set up. Surrounding it were several pack members, along with Billy, Sue and the other elders of the tribe. Bella suddenly felt self conscious, she was obviously interrupting some kind of sacred meeting. She tried to see if Jacob was there but her eyesight was too poor. She thought her best option was retreat. Slowly she backed down the dirt path, keeping her eyes trained on the scene in front of her. She was so immersed in not making a noise that she didn't realise someone was standing behind her. Bella clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself crying out when her back collided with a warm chest.

"Shouldn't you be at your graduation ceremony about now?" Jacob's amused tone made Bella spin round.

"You're here." She said needlessly.

"Duh." Jacob was bare chested as always. The only clothes he wore was a pair of shorts hanging low on his hips. Bella forced her eyes to remain on his face. "Why are you here?"

"I um...came to see you." Bella replied.

"Why?"

"What's going on down there?" Bella asked instead.

Jacob looked over at the bonfire. His dad was in the midst of telling the old legends. "Seth is getting to hear the full stories for the first time and he will receive his tattoo tonight."

"Wow." Bella breathed. "So it's like his full initiation into the pack."

Jacob shrugged. "Kinda."

"Who did yours?"

"My what?" Jacob said in confusion.

"Your tattoo?" Bella tentatively reached out and touched his bicep. She was worried he would pull back but he didn't. Instead he just continued to look at her curiously as she trailed her fingers over the intricate pattern.

"Old Quil. He does them all." His voice sounded husky. Having Bella touch him was doing all kinds of things to his body.

"I want one." Bella announced suddenly. "Will Old Quil tattoo my arm?"

"What for? When you turn it will be gone." Jacob sounded bitter again.

Bella glanced up at his eyes. He was frowning. She hated it when he did that. She stopped touching his tattoo and put her fingers on his forehead instead, gently stroking away the creases. "I won't be turning."

"You won't?" Jacob was astonished. "But you said..."

"I changed my mind. A certain wolf boy showed me a different path." Bella dropped her hand back to her side. "So Jacob Black, will you persuade Old Quil to let me have a tattoo as well?"

A slow smile spread across Jacob's face. "Only if you tell me what this tattoo is going to be?" He teased her.

Bella returned his smile as she felt his warm fingers close around hers. Everything was as it should be. "I'm thinking a wolf."

"A wolf huh?" Jacob grinned at her as he began to tow her back down the path. "Any old wolf? Or a special one?"

Bella laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time. "I'm thinking maybe a red wolf."

"I see." Jacob said in amusement. "Does this wolf have a name?"

"Oh I think you know his name." Bella swung their joined hands between them. "It can be my graduation present from you."

"Who said I was getting you one?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

Bella laughed again as she reached out and dug her hand in one of the pockets of his shorts. She pulled out a silver charm bracelet with a wooden wolf attached. "Ta dah."

"How did you know about that?" Jacob snatched it back from her.

"Your dad told my dad and I was eavesdropping." Bella smiled slyly as she held out her right wrist.

"Typical. You wait until I see the old man." Jacob placed the silver bracelet around Bella's slim wrist and smiled in satisfaction as it glowed in the dim light.

"Perfect. Thank you." Bella touched the small wolf charm and watched as it spun in a circle.

"You're welcome." Jacob took her hand again and they resumed walking toward the others.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. For now this is a one shot but I may return to it after I have finished Back to December. **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New Year**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella answered the door to find Jacob standing on her doorstep. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Can we talk?" He asked hopefully.

"Is there any point?" Bella replied as she gave a nervous glance behind her.

"Is he here?" The smile slipped from Jacob's face to be replaced with a frown. "Does he never leave you alone for one second?"

Bella sighed and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door after her. She knew that Edward could hear everything that was being said but it gave her the illusion of privacy. She had to admit that she hardly had any these days. "This is what caused our row in the first place." She whispered.

Jacob dug his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he tried to control his anger. He had come to make up, not start another argument. "Alright I get it. It's New Year's Eve, Bells. I would like to spend some time with my best friend. Come to La Push for a while, please?"

Bella had always been a sucker for Jacob's dark brown eyes. She hesitated for a second before glancing back at the door. "We'll have to go now then."

His eyes brightened at that piece of news. He held out his hand to Bella and she took it automatically. Jacob led her over to the Rabbit which was parked across the street; he noticed that Bella kept darting nervous glances back at the house. "Why didn't you tell the bloodsucker you were coming with me?" He asked curiously.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "Believe me it's just easier this way."

Jacob just shrugged, not caring that Bella was abandoning her beloved to spend time with him. He took it as a good sign. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her to get comfortable. As he leaned across to pull the seat belt over her, Bella batted his hands away. "Jeez Jake, I can put my own seat belt on."

He grinned at her as two spots of red appeared on her cheeks. "I knew that would piss you off." He crowed happily.

"You can be so weird at times." Bella snapped her seat belt on and shook her head at him as he got in the driver's side.

"I'm not the one super glued to a Popsicle." Jacob retorted as he switched on the engine.

"I am not super glued to him." Bella crossed her arms in annoyance. "He is just very..."

"Clingy." Jacob suggested as he pulled away.

"No, he's pr..."

"Domineering."

"No."

"Controlling."

"Jake will you stop insulting E..."

"The Popsicle. Actually I like that new nickname, bloodsucker and leech was getting old." Jacob said cheerfully.

"You are so infuriating at times. Edward never insults you." Bella stated pompously.

Jacob snorted with laughter. "What's with all the references to dogs then?" He reminded her.

"Dog isn't an insult." Bella said dismissively. "I love dogs."

"And wolves." Jacob howled, nearly steering the Rabbit off the road as he did so.

Bella clutched onto the edge of her seat. "Says the guy who drives a rabbit. Did you know that they are the wolves' natural prey?"

"Lucky you're not a rabbit then." Jacob glanced at her and grinned.

Bella couldn't help but return it. "You are such an ass. Why are we friends again?"

"Because it's the first step toward lovers." Jacob quipped; he roared with laughter again as Bella's skin flushed a dull red. She huffed in annoyance and didn't say another word until they reached La Push.

* * *

Bella followed Jacob into the familiar red house. She loved it here; it was so peaceful and safe. She never felt like anything was threatening her, that was until today. Her mouth was open as she began to speak but closed again when she saw the ring of eyes staring at her. The whole pack was sitting and lounging around in Jacob's living room.

"Took you long enough." Leah complained as she strode over and caught Bella by the arm. "We'll be back in an hour. Don't eat all the food."

There was a chorus of denials. "As if we would?" Seth said to his sister as he discreetly put the muffin back he had nicked from the pile on the table.

"We weren't that long." Jacob retorted as he pushed Quil out of his seat and took his place.

"Hey, dude." Quil yelled out as he hit the floor.

"It's my house." Jacob laughed at his friend.

Bella was completely confused. Leah Clearwater had a strong grip on her arm and there was no escaping her. "What's going on?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I have the unfortunate job of getting you ready. Come on girl, I see I have a lot of work to do. We'll leave these idiots to get everything ready for later."

"Everything ready?" Bella echoed her. She turned her head to look at Jacob, who was grinning at her broadly, obviously enjoying her discomfiture. "Jake?"

"See you later, honey. Do as Lee says and you'll be fine." He gave her a cheeky wink.

"But..." Bella protested as Leah tugged on her arm and pulled her out of the house.

* * *

Seth eyed the food greedily. He was starving; having so much delicious smells under his nose was destroying his self-control. He glanced covertly around him; Emily and Kim were preoccupied with arranging the tables, putting stupid little place mats and doilies everywhere, as if any of the pack cared about decorations. Sam was barking orders at the others; he had Embry, Quil and Jacob hard at work piling more wood onto the already huge bonfire. Paul and Jared were arguing over where to put the drink. Everyone had their attention on other things. He was safe. Seth reached a trembling hand out toward the chocolate cake, his fingers had just sunk into the soft sponge when a hand shot out of nowhere and hit him around the back of the head.

"Leave the food alone, Seth." Rachel stood behind him, hands on hips. "Go and help the others."

Seth sloped off, a blush adorning his cheeks as he plotted other ways to get at the food.

* * *

Bella sat in front of the mirror, her brown eyes wide and her mouth clamped shut. Leah stood behind her, yanking a brush through her thick hair. "Do you ever comb this mop, girl?" She snapped.

"Well I..."

"I told you not to speak." Leah reminded her, as she pulled on a particularly hard tangle.

"Ouch..." Bella reached up to touch her sore scalp but Leah's glare made her put her hand back in her lap.

"I don't know, just because I'm female I get stuck with this crap." Leah rambled on as she parted Bella's hair into three sections and began to braid it expertly.

"But what is all this for?" Bella asked desperately, not having a clue what was going on. Leah had practically ordered her to be quiet after she had fired one question after another at the girl.

"You'll soon see." A sly smile crossed Leah's lips as she finished braiding Bella's hair.

"Right." Bella looked in the mirror and studied her reflection. She had to admit Leah had done a good job with her hair. The long strands had been woven into a beautiful plait that fell down over one shoulder. Leah had pulled out some of Bella's hair to frame her face.

"Now for the makeup." Leah pulled out some mascara and waved it in front of Bella's face, nearly poking her eye out.

Bella grimaced as Leah set to work.

* * *

"How did you get Bella away from the leech?" Embry asked with interest as they took a break from building up the bonfire.

Jacob looked over at Sam who was yelling at Seth about control; their pack brother had been caught red handed stealing a batch of cookies that Kim had made. "It was easier than I expected really. I knocked, asked her to come and she did."

"Wow that was easy. I thought she would have put up a bit of a fight." Embry mused. "Oh well at least you got her here."

"Yeah and she won't ever be leaving again after tonight." Jacob said confidently.

Embry laughed. "Yeah, how could anyone resist the Black charm?"

Jacob leaned back on his elbows. "Well she has managed to resist so far, but I sense a change, Em. I'm sure she is finally tiring of the bloodsucker's controlling ways. She hasn't said so out loud, but I know her inside and out."

"Are you still going to tell her the truth tonight, Jake?" Embry asked his friend curiously.

"She deserves to know." Jacob watched as Seth began to run down the beach. Sam had ordered him to do one hundred laps to work off the food he had taken. "Then it's up to her."

Embry punched Jacob lightly on the shoulder. "It will work out dude."

Jacob's expression showed his worry. "I hope so. I really do."

* * *

"I am not wearing that." Bella finally put her foot down.

Leah smirked at her as she held up the dress. "At last she shows some backbone. Too late girlfriend, you're wearing it."

"It's too short. Tribal women did not wear stuff like that." Bella crossed her arms and smiled smugly at Leah.

"This isn't tribal wear. This is for a New Years fancy dress party." Leah slapped a hand over her mouth as she realised she had slipped up.

"Fancy dress party?" Bella said in shock. "Jake brought me here for a party."

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Leah asked as she handed the dress to Bella.

"But I was only supposed to be staying here for a short visit. Ed..."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "Are you really going to let Jake down? On New Year's Eve?" She demanded.

Bella backed away slightly as she held the flimsy dress in her hands. "I need to make a call." She said quickly.

"The phone's in the hall. You have five minutes to make your excuses to the leech. Then you need to get dressed so we can go."

"Okay." Bella ran from the room and headed over to the phone, dreading having to deal with Edward.

* * *

"Leah said an hour." Jacob muttered to Embry as they waited. "It's been nearly two."

"You know Lee." Embry said with a smile.

"Well you certainly do." Jacob gave his friend a sideways glance.

"Uh huh." Embry's smile grew wider. "She definitely keeps me on my toes."

"I'm happy for you, Em." Jacob told his friend. "You're good for each other."

"Thanks." Embry peered into the darkness. "They're coming, Jake."

Jacob looked over to where Embry was pointing. He could hear Bella's voice; she was begging Leah to slow down. "Shall we?" He challenged Embry.

"Hell yeah." Embry sprinted over to the girls, Jacob hot on his heels.

Bella was out of breath, she couldn't keep up with Leah's long strides and she was feeling the cold. The short dress did nothing to keep the chill off. Suddenly Jacob and Embry came barrelling out of the darkness. Bella's world was suddenly turned on its head as Jacob swept her up in his strong arms and lifted her over his shoulder. She heard Leah yelling as Embry did the same to her. The boys tore off back to the beach, laughing and congratulating themselves.

* * *

Bella stared in wonder at the huge bonfire. It lit up the whole beach, throwing off immense heat as she stood in front of it. "Wow, you built this?"

"Yeah...well I had a little help." Jacob was doing his best not to stare at Bella's bare legs. Leah had dressed her in some type of tribal dress, although it was a lot shorter than any his ancestors would have worn. She had braided Bella's long hair and made her up face. The makeup made Bella's beautiful brown eyes seem larger than ever.

"This is amazing Jake." Bella said as she continued to look around the beach. There were three tables piled high with food. Emily and Kim must have been slaving for days to make so much. Jared had brought along his expensive sound equipment; loud music was blaring from the tall speakers. She noticed Seth hovering near the head of one of the tables; his eyes were riveted on the huge chocolate cake that was the centrepiece. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched Sam come up behind Seth and cuff him on the back of the head as the young boy reached for the cake.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked her in amusement. Bella's face was glowing.

"Seth just got caught." Bella waved a hand over in his direction.

"Again?" Jacob smirked as he watched his pack brother set off along the beach. Sam had ordered him to do more laps. "That boy never gives up."

"Neither do you." Bella said softly.

Jacob turned to look back at her. "No. I don't."

They both gazed at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. Bella cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Where's your costume?" She asked, looking him up and down.

Jacob turned in a circle. "I'm wearing it."

"That's what you always wear." Bella replied as she looked at his shorts.

"I've come as myself." Jacob declared, laughing.

"Yeah, so have the rest of you." Bella said dryly. None of the male members of the pack had come in costume. Only Leah, Emily, Rachel and Kim had dressed up.

"We just get so hot in too many clothes." Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"Leah is wearing the same as me. She must get hot." Bella said without thinking.

"I don't think she would want to walk around bare chested like the rest of us." Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, I suppose not." Bella blushed as she realised her mistake.

"Come on Bells, dance with me?" Jacob held out his hand.

"Noooo way. I can't dance." Bella protested.

"Neither can Paul, but he's up there making an idiot of himself."

Bella looked over toward the bonfire. Paul was jumping around as if he had ants in his pants. Jacob's sister Rachel was glaring at him in annoyance as he nearly stepped on her foot. "Why does he always do that?"

Jacob grinned. "Because none of us have got the heart to tell him that he sucks at dancing, and also it's funny to watch."

"You can be quite evil when you want to be, Jacob Black." Bella allowed him to lead her over to the others. They stood on the edge of the group as they began to sway from side to side.

* * *

"Time for the food." Emily announced loudly.

There was a sudden stampede for the table with Seth leading the way. He had a manic gleam in his eye as he headed straight for the chocolate cake. His hand reached out to grab a large portion when he was yanked back. "Huh?"

"Go to the back of the queue, Seth." Sam commanded him.

"But that's not fair." Seth spluttered.

"Well if you hadn't spent the best part of the day trying to steal the food then you wouldn't be punished now." Sam said as he tried to hide a rare smile.

Seth glowered at him. He sloped off to the back of the queue, discreetly nabbing a ham sandwich as he did so.

Jacob pushed his way through his brothers and piled two plates high with food. He made sure to claim two big slices of the chocolate cake; Bella was well known to love chocolate. As he passed the drinks table, he picked up two cans of beer and headed back to her. "There you go."

"I can't eat all this." Bella said as she gazed at her heaped up plate.

"That's not all for you." Jacob laughed. "I was stocking up for myself."

"I should have guessed." Bella rolled her eyes as she went straight for the chocolate cake and took a huge bite.

Seth finally reached the table, he walked over to the one holding the chocolate cake and cried out when he realised it was all gone. His eyes swivelled to his brothers who laughed at his sullen expression. He stomped off in disgust, his hands full of muffins instead.

* * *

"The stars are spinning, Jake. Look." Bella lay on her back on the sand, the light from the bonfire shining in her eyes. By her side were several empty cans of beer.

"You're drunk, honey." Jacob smiled as he lay next to her, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm not drunk. I'm mellow." Bella giggled to herself. "I've had a brilliant time tonight, thank you for inviting me."

Jacob turned his head to look at her. "I didn't invite you, Bells. I tricked you into coming."

"Thanks for tricking me into coming." Bella giggled again as she let out a contented sigh.

Jacob's face turned serious for a moment. He watched as she waved her hands in the air, pretending to reach for the stars. He didn't want to spoil her happy mood, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bells, I imprinted on you." He blurted out.

Bella's hands fell to her sides as she turned her head to stare into his eyes. "I know, Jake. I know."

* * *

They walked down the beach hand in hand until they were a good distance away from the others. Automatically they headed for the bleached out driftwood log that lay at the furthermost end, hidden by some rocks. Bella sat down and patted the spot beside her. Jacob joined her and gazed at her expectantly.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since graduation." She confessed.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Jacob demanded, feeling hurt that she would keep something like that to herself.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bella countered.

Jacob pressed his lips together as he turned and looked out at the sea. The moon hung low in the sky and was reflected in the water. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel beholden to me." He admitted.

Bella reached out and took his hand between both of her own. "I didn't say anything for the same reason Jake. I've seen what damage imprinting can do. Leah is happy with Embry now, but she really suffered after Sam left her. Then there was Edward...I had to be sure what I was really feeling."

"I just wanted you to love me for myself, Bells. Like the way I love you." Jacob said sadly. "What happens now?"

Bella smiled at him affectionately. "Now we go back to the party and celebrate the New Year...as a couple."

Jacob turned to stare at her in shock. "What? You really mean that? What about Cullen?" He fired one question at her after another.

Bella put a finger on his lips to quieten him. "Edward was at my house today because I was plucking up the courage to tell him it was over, and then you turned up."

"That's why you came with me so easily." Jacob breathed. "He still doesn't know though."

"Yes he does." Bella rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "I called him from Leah's house and told him the truth."

"What is the truth?" Jacob leaned his head against hers, as he stared back out at the ocean.

"The truth is that I love you." Bella said simply. "I always have."

* * *

They all stood around the bonfire in a circle holding hands. Jared looked at his watch and began the count down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year."

Everyone cheered and hugged each other happily as they celebrated the start of another year. Bella found herself being passed from one set of warm arms to another as each member of the pack wished her a happy new year. Emily, Kim, Rachel and even Leah surrounded her and welcomed her into their inner circle.

"Hurt him and I'll break your face." Was Leah's parting comment as she went over to join Embry.

Bella smiled to herself. "There's no chance of that." She murmured.

Jacob came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Happy New Year, honey."

Bella turned around in his arms. "Happy New Year, Jake." She slipped her hand behind his neck and stood on her tiptoes so she could seal her promise with a kiss.

* * *

Seth sat off to one side by himself, a happy grin on his face as he bit down on a large slice of chocolate cake. Leah had presented it to him at midnight as she wished him a happy new year. Sisters weren't so bad after all!

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Change of Heart**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-set in beginning of BD AU.**_

Bella sat at the kitchen table and stirred her coffee absently. She watched her father, Charlie, carefully cleaning his guns. He had been doing that a lot lately, ever since she had broken the news of her engagement. To say he had taken the news of her impending nuptials badly was an understatement. He hadn't spoken to her properly for the last few weeks. The silent treatment was his way of punishing her. Bella continued to stir her coffee as she built up the courage to try and have a proper conversation with her father. She felt saddened that the closeness they had managed to achieve since she had come to live with him had been shattered so easily. She really needed his advice. Something had been troubling her since the epic newborn battle where she had so nearly lost her life. Of course Charlie knew nothing about it. He had been fishing with his friend's Harry and Billy when it all went down. They had kept him occupied so that he wouldn't pick up on the signs that there was trouble afoot.

The build up to the battle had been horrific. Bella had never felt so lost and scared. No one could really offer her any comfort or proper reassurances. Even Alice's visions could change at a drop of hat. But thankfully it was now all over. Everyone who had been injured was now healed, physically at least. And that brought Bella right back to her dilemma now. Her problem was Jacob. It always came back to Jacob. She swallowed thickly as she stopped stirring her coffee. "Dad, I need to ask you something."

Charlie stopped oiling his gun and looked over at his daughter. Bella appeared nervous and ill at ease. A sudden terrifying thought occurred to him. She wasn't going to announce that she was pregnant was she? That would explain her hasty decision to marry Edward Cullen. It was a more plausible reason than the one Edward had spewed when he had come to the house to officially ask Charlie for Bella's hand in marriage. "If you're pregnant, he's dead." Charlie said darkly as he gripped his hunting rifle tightly in his hands.

"I'm not pregnant." Bella replied irritably as she glared at her father. Trust him to jump to that conclusion. She was surprised it had taken him so long to ask.

"You're not."

"No."

"Good." Charlie placed the rifle carefully on the table and gave his daughter his full attention. "What do you need to ask me then?"

Bella was beginning to regret starting this conversation after that little outburst, but it was too late to back out now. "Why have you never married again?"

A lump lodged in Charlie's throat as he averted his gaze. He hadn't expected that question. It had taken him completely by surprise and he wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't really know, kiddo." He said eventually.

"Is it because you still love mom?" Bella questioned.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was not good with feelings. He kept his emotions hidden most of the time. He had to, especially in the line of work he was in. People didn't want to see their Chief of Police falling apart when dealing with difficult and sometimes upsetting situations. He had to come across as firm, fair and in control. Unfortunately he had carried this on in his personal relationships. Billy and Harry had grown up with him and knew that under his stoical exterior he felt things deeply. But Renee had never learned to read him well. His ex-wife lived on her nerves. She was an emotional person and wore her heart on her sleeve for the whole world to see. Charlie had loved her very much, but hadn't been able to drop his guard enough to let her see just how much.

"Dad, do you still love mom." Bella asked again impatiently when he didn't answer.

"I will always care for Renee. But I'm not in love with her anymore if that's what you need to know." Charlie said cautiously.

"So you don't believe in soul mates." Bella continued. Her whole world hinged on what he said next. She really needed to know how he felt about the whole destined to be together thing, it was very important.

Charlie frowned, wondering where Bella was going with this conversation. "Not really. That stuff is just fantasy. Real life usually brings any love struck couple down to earth very quickly. The relationships that work are the ones where both parties have made compromises; they are friends as well as lovers. There has to be give or take. No one can be perfect all the time." Charlie was red in the face at the end of this short monologue. He wasn't used to voicing his opinion on such matters, but he could tell that Bella really seemed to want his opinion.

Bella was quiet for a moment as she mulled over his words. She began to stir her coffee again which had now gone cold. "So, if you and mom had been better friends it might have worked out." She gazed at Charlie anxiously as she waited for his response.

"Yes, I think so." Charlie conceded. "Renee and I were very different but that's not what drove us apart. If we were better friends before we married than I would like to think that we would have remained together."

"You married quickly because she was pregnant with me." Bella stated flatly.

"That was part of it." Charlie agreed. "But we did love each other, and when you came along it was like the icing on the cake." Charlie smiled wistfully as he became lost in memories. "You were the cutest baby. Renee said you looked exactly as she expected." His eyes came back into focus as he reached out and patted Bella's hand. "She reckoned she had a dream about you and what you looked like…."

Bella's brown eyes widened in surprise at this unexpected revelation, Renee often talked about her odd dreams, but Bella always put this down to her mother's overactive imagination and flair for the dramatic. "Really?"

Charlie chuckled. "You know your mom and her _feelings._" He made air quotes in the air. "She always said your grandmother had second sight and claimed that she had inherited some of that talent."

"Oh my god." Bella breathed. "Why did you never mention this before?"

"You never asked." Charlie said in puzzlement as he watched his daughter's face pale. "You alright, kiddo?"

Bella was no longer looking at him but was staring at the ornate engagement ring that Edward had given her. It was such a heavy thing. It had been weighing her down ever since he had slipped it on her finger and she was beginning to understand why. She carefully wiggled it off and put it on the table in front of her. "That's better."

A slow smile spread across Charlie's face as he looked at his daughter than the gaudy ring sparking in the weak light. "Want a lift?" He asked brightly.

"To where?" Bella questioned in bemusement.

"I was thinking of taking a drive to La Push and call on Billy. I feel a fishing trip coming on. You want to come with. I'm sure a certain someone will be pleased to see you." Charlie actually winked causing Bella to scowl.

"Don't get any ideas." She threatened.

"Me." Charlie held up his hands. "I wouldn't dare. Although I always like Sarah's ring…." He laughed as he watched his daughter's cheeks flush red.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Bad Medicine**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-guys these challenges are getting harder. You wanted me to write a story revolving around lyrics to certain songs. You couldn't have chosen a more eclectic bunch of music. This is just some of them! This is the end result…**_

"_Your love is like bad medicine_

_Bad medicine is what I need, whoa_

_Shake it up just like bad medicine_

_There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_

_Bad medicine"_

Opening lyrics to Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi

The music thundered through the house. All the windows were wide open. As Billy opened the front door he was forced to put his hands over his ears. He gritted his teeth before yelling his son's name. "Jacob, turn that shit off, dammit." The music only got louder. Billy muttered cuss words under his breath as he unplugged his sensitive ears and rolled his chair toward the hallway.

"_I ain't got a fever, got a permanent disease."_

"You'll have more than a permanent disease you little…." The rest of Billy's words were drowned out by the loud screeching of guitars. He continued on his journey towards his son's room.

"_Now, this boy's addicted cause your kiss is the drug, woah."_

Jacob's door was closed. Billy didn't bother to knock. He used his wheelchair to shove the door open. The music was even louder in the room. He winced. He rolled his chair inside. He spotted Jacob lounging on his bed with his hands behind his head. He shot his father a mutinous glare. "I thought you were staying at the Clearwater's for the night."

"I was, but then I got a call from our closest neighbours complaining about the noise." Billy had to shout himself hoarse to make himself heard. "WILL YOU TURN THIS CRAP OFF?"

Jacob scowled. He rolled onto his side and switched off his CD player. The resulting silence was deafening. Billy's ears were still ringing. If he was having trouble tolerating it how on earth was Jacob able to with his super hearing? "That's better." Billy breathed a sigh of relief. "Now tell your old man what prompted this teenage angst." He raised his eyebrows speculatively.

"It is not teenage angst." Jacob retorted. "I don't do angst."

"If you're blasting out eighties rock music at deafening decibels its angst." Billy continued irritably. "And you are a teenager even if you look twenty five."

"Just leave me alone, dad." Jacob snapped. He reached out and switched on the CD player again. He ramped up the volume and rolled onto his side facing the window.

"_Shot through the heart, And you're to blame, Darlin', you give love a bad name."_

Billy's lips thinned. "Bella." He muttered intuitively. He backed out of his son's room and closed the door.

* * *

Charlie stuffed some cotton wool in his ears. It was getting worse. Bella had Alanis Morrisette blasting out at earsplitting volumes. The only reason he knew it was Alanis Morrisette was because he had googled the lyrics. She'd had it on a loop ever since Jacob had stormed out of the house. He had no idea what the hell had happened between them.

"_And I'm here to remind you, Of the mess you left when you went away."_

It was those words that seemed significant. Bella turned the music up louder when that line came up. In his desperation Charlie had gone over the lyrics of the whole song. He was shocked and disgusted. It had things about going down on you in a theatre and some other inexplicable rambling he did not want to imagine.

"_It's not fair to deny me, Of the cross I bear that you gave to me."_

Charlie winced as he was forced to listen to the chorus yet again for the hundredth time. What cross was Bella possibly wearing? She wasn't religious. What did any of this have to do with Jake? He just couldn't work it out. They were friends, best friends. At least that was what Bella spouted daily. It was obvious the boy wanted something more, but Jacob always seemed content to wait until his daughter got over her attachment to that Cullen boy. Charlie's face hardened as he thought about Bella's ex, Edward Cullen. He was meant to be in LA now. He better stay there, Charlie thought darkly.

"_You, you, you oughta know."_

That was it Charlie had enough now. "TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW, BELLA!" He bellowed up the stairs.

Suddenly there was blessed silence. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He was just about to sit down and relax when the music started all over again. But this time it wasn't angry chick music but maudlin.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

"What the hell is this now?" Charlie shook his head in disbelief. Bella had ramped the volume up so it permeated the whole house.

"_And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl."_

"Is this for real?" Charlie groaned.

"_And I am feeling so small, It was over my head, I know nothing at all."_

A grim expression crossed Charlie's face. He couldn't put up with this. It was bad enough when his daughter had gone through her zombie phase when that other prick had abandoned her without a word. She had been getting better. Being around Jacob had brought her back to life. Things had been a little difficult lately, Charlie had to admit. He didn't know why but he had sensed the tension between them when he'd discreetly observed them together. It all went above his head.

"_And anywhere I would have followed, Say something I'm giving up on you. Say something I'm giving up on you. Say something…." _

The ending of the song was followed by loud sobbing. Charlie was at the end of his tether. He marched up the stairs, ready to confront his daughter. He flung her bedroom door open determinedly but his resolve dissipated when he saw the state of his little girl. She was curled up on her bed in a ball of misery. "Oh, Bells." Charlie sighed sadly as he perched on the edge of Bella's bed and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"_And I will swallow my pride, You're the one that I love, And I'm saying goodbye."_

* * *

Charlie and Billy sat across from each other, papers scattered in front of them full of song lyrics. Charlie had spent the morning printing them off so he and his oldest friend could peruse them and work out what the hell had gone on between the two teenagers. They got radio silence from the individuals themselves. Jacob and Bella refused to open up. For the last three days they had avoided each other, both locked up in their rooms, blasting out the same songs over and over. Jacob seemed stuck on eighties rock while Bella swayed between angry chick music and maudlin love songs.

"This is the worst." Charlie said in disgust as he showed Billy the lyrics to 'You Oughta Know' by Alanis Morrisette. "It's pure filth."

Billy took the paper and scanned its contents. His brow furrowed in confusion. "If this is supposed to represent Jake, it doesn't. My boy would never act like this or cheat on Bella. He adores her."

"I know. But it was this line that Bella kept on repeat." Charlie pointed out. He read it aloud. "And I'm here to remind you, Of the mess you left when you went away."

"Mmm…" Billy scratched his chin thoughtfully. "So Jacob walked off and left mess behind. He can be untidy, his room is filthy."

"It doesn't mean that kind of mess." Charlie replied tetchily.

"I was joking old man. Lighten up. We're getting as angsty as our annoying offspring." Billy said irritably.

"I know. You're right." Charlie apologised. He pointed toward another significant line in one of the verses. "This seemed to mean something too."

""It's not fair to deny me, Of the cross I bear that you gave to me." Billy read. "I don't remember Jake giving Bella any jewellery."

"Me either." Charlie agreed as they totally missed the point. "This is all too confusing. Want a beer?"

"Definitely." Billy sat back in his chair and grinned. There was nothing that couldn't be solved without a good drink inside of you.

* * *

Several beers later both men were feeling as maudlin as the music Bella was playing. Instead of trying to figure out what was wrong with their children, they had been reliving their own disastrous love lives. Charlie had borrowed his daughter's Alanis Morrisette CD. As they listened both men agreed it was definitely all about Renee and how badly she had treated Charlie. Next they sat back with beers in hand and listened to Say Something and they became very emotional. It brought Sarah to their minds. By the end of the first crate of beer they were both an emotional mess. As they finished the second crate they were both fast asleep in their chairs, heads back, mouths open as the music played quietly in the background.

* * *

Bella came home from her shift at Newtons to find the house a mess and her Alanis Morrisette CD playing quietly in the background. Charlie and Billy were both fast asleep, snoring loudly. As she saw the beer bottles scattered about the room her eyes narrowed. She whirled around and pulled out her cell. It took one ring before Jacob answered. "Well took you long enough. I accept your apology." He said ungraciously before Bella had a chance to speak.

"Typical." Bella snapped. "I didn't ring to say sorry. I'm not the one who needs to apologise."

"Well it's not me." Jacob replied mutinously.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Bella retorted angrily.

"I kissed you and you cried." Jacob said incredulously. "What guy kisses a girl and then said girl blubs all over them. I'm not dumb, Bells."

Bella made an irritated sound in the back of her throat. "You're the one who said it, Jacob. I cried because I was so happy. You marched out like a spoilt little boy before I could explain that I'm glad you kissed me. You left me all alone. I was upset. I'd put myself out there and you just stomped on my heart all over again because you are so pig headed…."

"You liked me kissing you." Jacob interrupted her. "Really?"

"Jeez, you really are dumb, wolf boy." Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I kissed you back, repeatedly. I thought actions spoke louder than words."

"But I thought….sorry, Bells." Jacob sounded crestfallen. "I can't believe we got such mixed signals."

"I thought you'd abandoned me." Bella admitted in a hurt voice. "It was so hard to open up my heart and to be able to place my trust in someone again."

"I am an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?" Jacob begged.

"Possibly." Bella said magnanimously. "But only if you do one thing for me."

"Anything, honey."

"Come around here and help me with our olds. They're both as drunk as hell. I came home to find the house littered with beer bottles and pieces of paper with song lyrics on them. I have no idea what they've been doing." Bella complained.

"It sure is a mystery. It must be old age." Jacob agreed in bemusement. "They're losing it." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "You have forgiven me honey, right?" He questioned anxiously.

"Yes." Bella said softly. "And…you know you could kiss me again. If you want to that is."

"Oh, I want to." Jacob replied fervently. "I'm on my way."

Bella laughed at how eager he sounded. She felt so much happier now that their silly misunderstanding had been cleared up. She drifted over to the CD player and switched off Alanis Morrisette. No, her newfound happiness needed something much better than this. She sorted through some of her old CD's and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She pressed play and ramped up the volume.

"_What a feeling, Bein's believin', I can have it all, Now I am dancing for my life." _

Bella belted out the lyrics to Irene Cara's Flashdance as she began to dance clumsily around the room collecting the beer bottles. There were collective groans from Charlie and Billy as they awoke with a start. Bella laughed as they stared at her bleary eyed and hungover. "Isn't life just great?" She enthused as she continued to sing at the top of her voice.

_**FIN…**_


End file.
